


Savannah Phantom & the new beginning of Danny Phantom

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 79,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Lost in her own fears, only trusting a fair few including her twin brother, Alex, Savannah travel's alone, a few foster families here and there, one couple as cold as ice and one lost as life for her truly began. Meeting the famous Danny Phantom was'nt even a red flag of for her. Trust must be earned, though unknowing to her The Fenton's were truly hers. protect them...she always thought...Post PP,





	1. About The characters & S1 Ep 1 New Beginning

Name: Savannah Daisy River

Race: Half Vampire, Half Ghost, Full Wizard.  
Age: 18  
Dislike: People who lie, people who betray people who use others.  
About: Smart, Kind, Sweet, Caring, Thoughtful, Truthful, Helpful, Forgiving, Understanding, Funny, Is Shy, Is Silly, Is Strong, Is A Fighter, Is Brave, Takes Risks, Believes in God, Demons, Angels, True Love, Chances, Freedom, Choices, Forgiveness,She Don't Trust People So Easy She Has Sixth Senses,She Loves Reading Books,Loves Music.  
Bio:  
Her Family and Ex-Friends Treated Her Like A Slave So She Runaway From Everyone Who Wants Her Dead. She Had Only 2 People Who Loved Her Was Her Father and Her Twin Brother Alex But Her Father Died in a Bad Car Crashed when She Was 9 Years Old and Her Twin Brother Went Missing After That.  
She Wants To Find Her Twin Brother And She's Not Going To Give Up Or Stop Trying Until She Finds Him Soon.  
Love Interest: Dan

Name: Aly Sparks

Race: Human, Half Vampire, Half wolf, Half Ghost, Full Fairy.  
Age: 18  
Dislike: Rude people, Evil entities,  
About: Smart, kind, truthful, shy, determined, confident and brave  
Bio: She is the sweetest person you will ever meet, she is very protective of her friends, always tries to do the right thing, she has a way of finding out the truth, she knows when you're lying, Her powers are rather, unique and are hard to put in words.  
Her family died when she was young. She hid from social services by living as a wolf in the woods. Only returning to the city to feed her human half. To pay for her human halves needs she got a job working at the nearest Diner where she works as a Guest welcomer/table seater. Her only wish was to find friends like her, who were welcoming and helpful of her special abilities.  
Love Interest: Hasn't found that special someone.

Name: Serena Lively  
Race: human, wizard  
Age: 17  
About: She is sweet, loves dressing up, is girly, sensitive, kind, Intelligent, doesn't like talking to everybody but her best friends. She's the reserved one but popular. Everybody wants to be her friend but she chooses her friends. Her friends are like her family. she loves her elder sister Krystal who's different from her. she takes a stand for what she feels is wrong. She is spiritual and carefree, fun, loving. Loves living her life her way. She doesn't like to be told what to do.  
Bio: She has just moved to Savannah's neighborhood with her sister after their grandparents died. She has another side to her too, that of a wizard. She helps people and values humanity.  
Dislike: people that mess with her friends, being beat on, yelled at, fake people,  
Likes: Music, hanging out with friends, matchmaking for others, shopping, sleeping, gossiping, her sister, her space, loves doing charity.  
Love Interest: Alex  
Name: Alex Storm Hunter  
Race: Full Wizard  
Age: 18  
Dislike: People Who Hurt His Twin Sister Savannah.  
About: Smart, Kind, Sweet, Caring, Thoughtful, Truthful, Helpful, Forgiving, Understanding, Funny, Is Strong, Is A Fighter, Is Brave,  
He Likes To Play Video Games With His Twin Sister Savannah and He Likes Music.  
Bio: He Saw That His Sister Savannah Was Getting Hurt By Everyone so He Helped Her Get Out Then He Noticed Savannah Is Sleeping Peacefully On Bed After Seeing Her Got Bitten By Vampire King He Packed His Things And Left Her When He Was 9 Years Old Without Telling Her Cause He Didn't Want Her To Find Him For Her Safety.  
Love Interest. Serena  
Name: Krystal Lively. She prefers people calling her krys  
Race: wizard, human  
Age:18  
Dislikes: Wasting time on stupid things, dressing up, boys, making friends, liars, users, betrayers, falling in love.  
Likes: her little sister and her friend Savannah, music, food, sports, helping and fighting for people, karate,  
About: She is dark. Never lies, is strong, rough tough, tomboyish, determined, mature, loud, authoritative, smart, punctual, trustworthy, introvert, stubborn but when someone gets to know her, she is fun.Is a karate black belt holder, Serena understands her sister best.  
Bio: She is Serena's elder sister, who's her complete opposite but loves her a lot. She is always worried about her and is overprotective of her. She wants to be someone successful on her own. She became rough and rigid after their only hope, their grandparents died. They have never ever seen their parents.  
Love Interest: Dark Kane

Name: Dark Kane Life  
Age: 21  
Race: Demon & Wizard.  
About: Is Dark, Is Powerful, Is A Fighter, Is Brave, He Is Smart, Sweet, Caring, Helpful, And Funny.He Likes Fighting Bad Guys And He Likes Annoying People For Fun.  
Bio: Dark Kane Was Created When Dark Lord Soled Kane Life Soul And Turn It Into Evil And Savannah Helped Kane Life Get His Soul Back But She Didn't Know It Turn Dark When She Gave It Back To Kane Life.Kane Life Realize His Soul Is Dark Later And Took Out His Soul And Put It In A Magic Box Somehow Kane Soul Got Out And Got A New Body And Turned Out To Be Dark Kane.Dark Kane Used To Be Evil Until He Met Kane Life True Love Savannah Then Dark Kane Turned Into Good And Watch Over Savannah Ever Since Kane Life Left Her  
.Love Interest: Savannah, then Krystal

Name: Dan Fenton  
Age: 23  
Race: Half Ghost.  
Dislikes: Everyone Who Hurts Savannah Or The Fentons.  
About: Is Dark, Is Powerful, Is Brave, Is A Fighter, Is A Bad Boy, Has A Sweet Side Deep Down.He Likes Video Games, Sports, and Music.  
Bio: Dan Used To Be Evil Until One Day He Met Savannah They Talked About What Will Happen If He Stays Evil And About What Will Happen If He Becomes a Good Guy, In Later He Thinks About It And Decided To Be Good He Had Changed For Better Ever Since He Met Savannah, Now He Saves Worlds With Team Phantom.  
Love Interest: Savannah

Another Note: sorry I just had to let you guys know about the Characters) anyway enjoy the chapter  
P.OV. Danny Fenton: Hi I’m Danny, all of you guys know my story about how I saved the world and everyone had found out about my secret. About me being half ghost and about Sam and I finally getting together. You're probably wondering what about Danielle?Am I her father? The answer is yes, I am since I couldn't let her live on her on her own. so ya everything has changed A new beginning of my life and for my parents, they now help me fight ghosts and not only that I am famous so yeah life is great. End of PO.V.  
Danny wakes up and heads downstairs to get breakfast as he sits on the table.  
Maddie smiles at her son. 'Good morning sweetie.' she said as she puts breakfast on Danny plate and smiles at her son.  
Jack smiles as he sees his son. 'Good morning my Danny boy! ' he said with a big grin.  
Jazz looked up from her book. 'Good morning little brother.' she said as she smiles.  
'Morning everyone.' he said as he smiles back at them, as he begins to eat. 'Um, so why are you all looking at me like that?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Maddie smiles. 'It’s nothing sweetie, it’s just your father and I still can’t believe that your half ghost and have been risking your life to keep the world safe.' she said as she finishes serving everyone and sits at the table.  
Danny put his hand behind his neck. 'Oh um well..' he began to say as he laughs nervously. ' I'm sorry for not telling you mom and dad. I just thought if I had told you, that you two would have gotten mad and would have done experiments on me... and Destroy me.' he said as he looks down.  
Maddie placed her hand over Danny's. 'Aww sweetie we're sorry, even though we hate ghosts, and we hunt them. It doesn’t mean we would ever, ever hate you, or destroy you, we love you, Danny.'  
'What your mother said.' said Jack with his face stuffed full of Flap jack fentons.  
Danny sighed. 'That’s a relief. Well, I'm gonna head to college.' he said as he drank all his orange juice and started heading towards his backpack. 'Okay sweetie, and if you see ghosts tell us or at least be careful.' she warned. ' I will mom, well bye.' he said as he put on his backpack and turned into Danny Phantom and flew away. Entering the school as he quickly turned back to normal.  
Everyone screaming. 'Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny!' Danny smiles at the girls. As they faint. Danny ignores their actions and walks over to his best friend and his girlfriend Sam. 'Hey guys.'

(Edited by DannyPhantomluver2 8/17/17 and 11/6/17)


	2. S1 Ep 2 First Day At College

Sam smiles at her boyfriend as he enters the college halls. ' Hey, Danny.'  
Tucker nodded at his best friend. 'Sup mister famous superhero, of the world.'  
Danny laughs. 'Really? Tucker really?'  
Tucker laughed. 'Dude you're famous and everyone wants you to join the popular table now.'  
Danny 'Ya but I'm not going to, I rather stay with my best friend and my beautiful girlfriend.' He said as he puts his arms around Sam and Tucker.  
Sam glares at the girls who were staring at Danny. ' You better or else.'  
Danny smiles. 'Don't worry Sam I love you and I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to be jealous of the girls.'  
Tucker laughs. 'Since when did Sam Manson become a jealous girl?'  
Sam gives Tucker a death glare.  
Tucker looked down. 'Uh, I will shut up now.'  
Sam nodded as she pats him on the shoulder. 'Good choice.'  
Danny laughs until his ghost sense goes off. 'Oh no. ' he said as he turns into Danny Phantom.  
' Woohoo go Danny go!' they yelled cheering for him.  
Danny smiles. 'Thank you.' he said as he flies away and starts fighting Skulker.  
Danny gritted his teeth. 'Let's take this outside Skulker, so we don't have to ruin the school.'  
Skulker smirked. 'Agreed because this time I'm finally gonna get your head on my wall.'  
Danny scrunched up his face in disgust. 'I know I said this many times and I will say it again Ewwww gross.'

Danny flies outside along with Skulker following close behind.  
...........................on the other side.........................................  
Savannah looked at her brother. 'Are you sure about this Alex, we won't have to move again and this is the last time we will get adopted?' she asked in a worried tone.  
Alex held his sister close. 'Sis we finally found a great family, so be happy.'  
Savannah nodded. 'Ok bro, I hope we don't have to run away anymore because of bad foster parents.'  
Alex shook his head. ' We don't have to, everything will be alright I promise.' he said as he looked down at his sister. 'ok, I love you, bro. She said as she hugged her twin brother.  
'I love you too, sis.' he said as he hugged his twin sister.  
'Ready to go kids?' asked Karic as Savannah & Alex nodded. 'Alright then let's get going.' said Karic Wyrm Blade kindly as he held both nine-year-old kids hands and put them in a car and starts driving home.

A.N  
Hope you enjoyed it more to come. Dpl2


	3. Savannah's step Parent's

Karic enters the house with two nine years old behind him.  
' How was work, honey?' said Rose. Karic smiled. 'Good honey I found two nine year’ old kids walking out in the streets alone though.' Rose looked at her husband with concern filled eyes. 'Really?'  
Karic nodded. 'Yeah, they're behind me.' Rose looks behind him seeing twins. She smiled. 'They are so cute.' Karic nodded. ' I know do you think the kids going to like their new brother and sister?' he asked as Rose smiled. 'I'm sure they will honey.' Karic smiled. 'Maybe you're right.' ' I will get the kids.' said Rose as she began calling them. 'Kids come downstairs right now.'  
The kids run downstairs and line up in order from oldest to youngest. The oldest son, Ryan, the first to speak.  
' Yes mom and dad?' he asked curiously.  
Karic smiled. 'We have two new kids living with us now. Come out you two.' he said as the Twins come out slowly behind the man.  
The twin girl had long dark red, light brown, golden wavy hair, dark brown eyes as she wears a light purple tomboy tank top with dark purple jeans and dark purple shoes to match.  
The twin boy has the same hairstyle only short hair the same eyes. and wears a light green button shirt, Black jeans, and black and light green shoes.  
Alex speaks first. 'Hi my full name is Alex Storm Hunter.' he says as he smiles.  
Savannah was nervous but spoke politely. 'Um Hi, my real name is Sabrina Princess Blossom, but I change my name a lot so my name is now Savannah Daisy River. she said as she smiles shyly.  
The oldest son walks up to them first and smiles. 'Hi my name is Ryan David Blade.' he said as he takes out a hand for the twins to shake.  
'Sup.' said Alex as he shakes Ryan's hand.  
Savannah just stands there and stares at Ryan not moving and not saying anything clearly nervous.  
Alex looks at his sister. 'Sis, aren’t you going to shake his hand?'  
Ryan stares at her as well. 'You alright?'  
Savannah nods her whole body shaking as she takes her hand out finally, for him to shake it. 'Um nice to meet you.' she says softly.  
'Nice to meet you too.' he said as he takes her hand and kisses it.


	4. S1 Ep 4 Short Chapter Part 1

Savannah & Alex had shocked faces. As Karic and Rose were smiling.  
The Second oldest Son walks up to the twins. 'Sup my name is Cole Stone Blade.'  
Alex raised his hand up a bit. 'Hi man'  
the third Child walks up to the twin. ' Hi, my name is Scarlet Death Blade.'  
'Hello.' said Alex as Savannah grew more nervous.'Um hi everyone.' she says nervously.  
Karic nodded. 'Alright you all met, now how about one of your kids show your new brother and sister their room.'  
Scarlet slowly glanced up at the stairs. 'Can’t dad I have to call my friend and tell her about this bye!' she said as she runs to her room.   
Karic looks over at Cole. 'What about you Cole?'  
Cole shook his head. 'Can't, I have soccer practice today bye!' he said as he runs out the door.   
Ryan shakes his head. 'Don’t worry dad, I will show them their room.'   
Karic smiles. 'Thank you, son, I know I can always count on you.'  
Ryan smiles. ' Yup.'


	5. S1 Ep 5 short Chapter Part 2

Karic & Rose looked at their children 'We going out for dinner so we are putting you in charge, Ryan.' Ryan nodded. 'Sure thing mom dad I will handle everything while you two are gone.'  
Karic patted his shoulder. ' I know you will son, bye.'  
Ryan waved. 'Bye.'  
Karic & Rose left to go out to dinner with their friends.  
'Alright let me show you your room, follows me.' he walks upstairs.  
The twins follow him upstairs.   
Ryan enters a big bedroom with big screen T.V, video games, computer, and bookshelf.   
Ryan gestured to the room. 'Well you guys like your room?' he asked as Savannah & Alex looked at it in shock. Alex was the first to break the silence. 'Awesome, room dude!!'  
Ryan laughs. 'Well I'm glad you like it, man, what about you Savvy?'  
Savannah was speechless.  
Ryan looked at Savannah concerned.'Savvy?'  
Alex patted his back. 'Don’t worry about her, I think she loves it she's just speechless.'


	6. S1 Ep 6 short Chapter Part 3

Ryan glanced at Savannah, who was still in awe. 'I see, well I should let you two unpack your things. If you need me, I will be in my room right next door.'  
Alex nodded. ' Alright man, thanks.'  
Ryan smiled. 'You’re welcome.' he said as he goes to his room.  
Alex looks over at Savannah, who was still in awe. ' Sis snap out of it.' he said sort of yelling. 'SiS!'  
Savannah looks around. 'Huh? Sorry, bro, I was just in shock because of the room…..  
Alex nodded.' It's big.'  
Savannah nodded as well. 'Ya.'  
Alex smiled. 'I know, but let’s unpack our things, then we can have fun.'  
Savannah smiled. 'Ok bro.' she said as she starts unpacking her things with Alex.  
…………………………….on the other side………………………………  
Danny and Skulker still battling in the air. Skulker shoots weapons at Danny, as Danny dodges every last one of them as fast as lightning.  
Danny grits his teeth. 'Give up Skulker!' he yells as he kicks him and shoots ghosts rays at him.  
Skulker smirked. ' Never child!' he yelled as he keeps fighting.  
The battle went on for one hour and in the end, Danny won. Danny went back to class after the battle was over.


	7. S1 Ep 7 Little Savannah

……….……………………..On The Other Side...................................  
Savannah & Alex are finished unpacking.  
Savannah sighed with relief. ''Finally, we are done unpacking.''  
Alex nodded as he sighed. ' Yup, now we can play around!' he said excitedly. 'You can with Ryan, but I am going to stay here and read.' said Savannah as Alex sighed upset. 'Oh come on sis, all you do is read, always, why don’t you take a break from reading and let's go to a party and have fun.'  
Savannah looked at Alex as she held her book.'Remember what happened last time we went to a party?'  
Alex sighed as he looked down. ' Oh, ya.' he said as h felt bad because of what happened last time at a party. 'but this time I will make sure nobody hurts you, sis.'  
Savannah looked down as she clung to her book. ' I don’t know, Alex.'  
Alex grew close to her. ' Oh, please sis.' he said with puppy dog eyes.  
Savannah slammed her book shut. 'Ugh fine!' she said as she looked up at him. ' but ask Ryan first, because he's in charge.'  
Alex smiled. 'He will come with us, sis. I will go ask him.' he said as he runs into Ryan room to ask him.  
Ryan finished writing before looked up at Alex. ' Ya you guys can go, but I am coming with.' he said as Alex yelled with joy. 'Yes!' he yelled as he ran back into his and sisters room. 'He said yes, but he's coming with.'  
Savannah sighed. 'Alright, I guess I will go then.'  
Alex raised his hands up to the ceiling. 'Yes! Let’s go!' he yelled as he grabbed her and they left with Ryan to a party.  
……………………….*On the Other Side*….......................................  
Danny is patrolling in the air.  
Danny sighed with relief. ' Everything looks fine here, what about you guys?' he asked through the Fenton phones as he continued patrolling the air.  
Sam glanced around. 'Everything is clear.'  
'Here as well man.' said Tucker as he looked around his area.  
Danny: 'That’s the first day we got without any ghosts attacking.'  
Sam sighed. 'Yes, it’s weird.' she said as Tucker piped in. 'I'm glad it’s a free day without any ghosts.'  
Danny smiled. 'I agree.' he said as Sam agreed as well. 'Me too.' she said. 'You guys go home, I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer to make sure, then I'm gonna go home.' he said as he shooed his friends off. Sam & Tucker nodded. 'Alright be careful.' they said as they headed home. Danny flying around making sure, until his ghost sense goes off. 'oh great now it goes off.' he griped. 'You're mine now ghost child.' said Skulker as he shoots multiple weapons at him.  
Danny smirked. 'Think again.' he said as he starts fighting him.  
*……………………..on the other side*…………………………  
Savannah groaned. ' Ugh, I hate it here.' she said as she leaves the party, suddenly she sees Danny fighting a ghost. 'Who is he?' she asked in a confused tone as she sees a ghost about to kill him. 'Oh no.' she said to herself as she tries to find something to use, finding a weapon and points it at the ghost. 'Hey ugly!' she yelled as Skulker turns around looks at her.  
Savannah grits her teeth. 'Leave that poor boy alone!' she yells as she shoots it at Skulker sending him flying.  
Danny broke free and caught Skulker. As Danny began flying over to her. 'Nice shot, kid.' he said clearly impressed. As Savannah Just stares at him. Danny raised an eyebrow. 'What’s your name kid?' he asked her as she doesn't answer continuing to stare at him. Danny sighed. ' I see, you don’t talk much, well all I want to say is……… '' But he was quickly interrupted. 'Sweetie, it's time to come inside.'' said Rose as Savannah runs inside without answering him.  
Danny held out his arm. 'Wait! ' he yelled. 'Oh well.'he said as he flies home.


	8. S1 Ep 8 Three Brothers and Two Sisters

……………………….*on the other side*………………………..  
Savannah is trying to read a book.  
'I can’t believe you met Danny Phantom and didn’t tell me what kind of sis are you?!' yelled Alex clearly disappointed. Savannah continued to read. 'A normal one, who doesn’t care about whoever this Danny Phantom is.' spat Savannah.  
'But I do, everyone knows, I am a big fan of Danny Phantom!' yelled Scarlet happily.  
'Good for you sis, even though I am not a fan.' said Savannah clearly bored of this conversation.  
'Ugh, forget you!' yelled Scarlett as she storms off angrily.  
Alex, Ryan, and Cole laughs at Scarlett's dramatic exit.  
'Why is it that I am the mature one in the family, even though I am only nine years old?' spat Savannah as she tried to read again.  
Ryan looked at Savannah. 'Hey, I am mature too.' he defended.  
Alex: 'I think Sis means...why is it that she is the only kid who is mature, and she's nine years old. and Ryan we all know that you're mature because you're sixteen, so you’re the oldest.''  
Cole nodded. 'Yeah, bro.'  
Ryan nodded as well. ' True I am the oldest and Savannah your right, it’s not right that you’re being mature even though Scarlet and Cole are older than you and Alex.''  
Cole pipped up. 'Hey not cool bro, not cool!' he yelled clearly embarrassed.  
Ryan shrugged. 'It's true bro, you and Scarlet aren’t mature even though you two are older than Savvy and Alex.'  
Alex laughed. 'Oh burn!'  
Cole snapped his tongue in irritation. 'Ugh, whatever.' he said as he went to his room.  
Savannah smirked. ' Nice one Ryan.'  
Ryan smiled. 'Thanks, little sis, well I am off to school later guys. ' he said as he gets his backpack and walks out the door and starts walking to school.  
Alex smiled. ' I am going to play video games with Cole talk to you later sis.' he said as he goes to Cole's room and starts playing video games with him.  
Savannah sighs. 'Of course.' she said as she walks out of the house to take a long walk. Eventually starting to walk around curiously.  
……………………..*on the other side*……………………………..  
Danny, Tucker & Sam are at the Nasty Burger.  
Sam looked at Danny with a shocked face. 'Wow, so you’re saying first the little girl saved your life then run off?' 'Ya, that’s what I just said, Sam.'  
'Maybe she was scared of you man.' said Tucker as he took a bite of his hamburger.  
Danny shook his head. 'I don’t think she was. Because if she was, she would have screamed. But she didn’t scream she was just staring nothing else, guys.'  
Sam nodded. 'True.'  
Tucker shook his finger 'Point taken man.' he said with a full mouth of food.  
Danny sighed. 'Well, it’s getting late, we should go home.' he said as he checked his watch, which was nearing ten.  
Sam nodded. 'Yeah.' she said agreeing with Danny.  
Tucker inhaled his food and gulped the last of it down his throat. 'Alright, man.' He said as they all went home.

A.N  
See you next time.  
~DPL2~


	9. S1 Ep 9 Danny Ghost Form

Savannah was still walking around curiously until a ghost attacked her out of nowhere.  
Danny was flying around in the air until his ghost sense went off. 'oh great now it goes off.' he whined as he flies away to find whoever made his ghost sense to go off.  
Savannah screamed. 'Leave me alone!'  
Skulker smirked. 'Never child you ruined my chances of finally catching the ghost boy.' he whined.  
Savannah rolled her eyes. 'So what? Who cares?' she said tiredly.  
Skulker grew angry. 'me!' he yelled as he put his face close to Savannah's.  
Danny found Skulker attacking the same little girl who saved his life. 'Oh no, Skulker leave her alone!' Skulker looked over at Danny and grinned. 'Why should I ghost boy? She just a little girl.' he said as he grinned.  
'Yes that's why leave her alone or else I will make you!' yelled Danny through gritted teeth.  
Skulker smirked. 'Go ahead child.' he said as he lets Savannah go and attacks him head on.  
Savannah runs and hides behind a tree watching the fight.  
Danny was fighting Skulker. 'You really need to stop.' said Danny as he loaded an ecto ray.  
'She ruined my chances of finally catching you!' he yelled as he began attacking him harder.  
Danny smirked. 'and I am glad she did.' he said as he finally caught him in the thermos and flies over to the nine-year-old who is hiding behind a tree. Danny kneeled beside her. 'It’s safe to come out now it’s over.' he said as he smiles at her.  
Savannah comes out of her hiding spot slowly then starts running away.  
Danny sighed. 'Not again.' he whines as he starts chasing her again in the air. ' Wait! Stop! I am a good guy I won’t hurt you!' he yelled as she yelled. 'I know you are.' as she continued running.  
Danny finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm. 'Then why are you running away? When you know I am a good guy.' he asked sincerely. Savannah squirmed in his grasp. 'Let me go!' she whined trying to get out his grip.  
Danny looked at her. 'Not until you answer me and tell me what’s your name?'  
Savannah pulled harder. 'I'm not going to tell you anything, now let me go!' she yelled, still trying to get free from his grasp.  
Danny looked at her seriousness in his eyes. 'If you won’t tell me, then I guess I won’t let you go until you talk.' he said with a serious tone.  
Savannah squirmed. ' No!' she yelled as she kicks him in his leg.  
Danny quickly lets her go as his leg shot with pain. 'What the heck.?' he yelled as Savannah ran home. 'Ugh, she sure can kick hard for a little girl.' he said as he rubbed his leg and heads home himself.

A.N  
There you go, more to come!  
DPL2


	10. S1 Ep 10 Four Dead Parents

…………………………*The Next Day*………………………………..  
Savannah ran downstairs heading for the door. ''Mom dad, I am going to school!'' she yelled.  
''Okay sweetie!'' yelled Rose. '' Alright!'' yelled Karic as Savannah left the house.  
Savannah began walking to school.   
……………………………..* With Danny*……………………………  
Danny was fighting ghosts with Danielle. ''Dad this is fun,'' said Danielle as she smiles.   
''It’s fun now, but when it gets harder, It won’t be fun,'' he said as he smiles.  
''Aww you’re a joy killer dad.'' Danielle pouted as she floated slowly.  
Suddenly Danny gets a phone call he quickly answers it. ''Hello?'' he asks as he listens to his sister. ''WHAT?!'' he yells as he listens to his sister.'' Ya Danny, mom, and dad died in car crash, just now with 2 other parents.'' said jazz in a sad tone.  
Danny's eyes widened. ''You’re telling me this NOW?!'' he yelled. ''Sorry little brother.'' said Jazz apologetically. Danny sighed. ''Alright it's fine, talk to you later Jazz.'' ''Okay little brother,'' she said as she hangs up.  
Danielle looks at her father with a confused look. ''What’s wrong dad?'' she asked as she held his hand.  
Danny looked down at his daughter. '' Your grandparents died in car crash sweetie,'' he said in a sad tone.  
''Oh,'' said Danielle as she starts to cry.  
Danny kneeled by his daughter. '' Shhh…..it’s okay,'' he said as he hugs her rubbing her back to calm his daughter down.  
……………………………*With Savannah*……………….……………….  
Savannah came home from school and saw her foster parents dead on the ground. '' NO!'' she cried as she viewed their bloody dead bodies. She was about to run to their dead bodies until Alex held her back while people took them away.   
Once all the children were all home they all cried together.


	11. S1 Ep 11  Evil Parents

……………………………….The Next Day……………………………….  
''NO! I am not going back to my bad family!'' says Savannah.  
''You have to sis,'' said Ryan as Savannah struggled in his grasp. ''No!'' yelled Savannah as Alex dragged Savannah away from Ryan heading towards the door.  
''Goodbye bro,'' said Ryan as he waved goodbye.  
''Bye, big bro,'' says Alex as he drags his sister away with him as they leave the foster home.  
…………………………...*They Left*…………………………  
Savannah sighs sadly.  
''Sis come on,'' said Alex in a calm tone as he pulled his sister inside.  
''Fine,'' said Savannah in an annoyed tone.  
''Well look, it is our stupid kids, '' said Lindsey, as she smiled evilly. ''Hello kids,'' says Rido in a creepy tone as he smiles evilly along with his wife.  
''Who are you?'' asked Alex in a calm tone.  
''I am Rido the vampire king and your mom's new Guy''. he said as he smiled evilly.  
The Twins got scared as they held onto each other tightly in fear, as they looked at their old bad foster parents.  
''Honey, you can hurt them all you want, I won’t care,'' said Lindsey as she smiled evilly.  
''Good to know,'' says Rido in a creepy tone as he smiled evilly with his wife.  
''Alex, I'm scared,'' said Savannah as she hugs her brother tightly in fear.  
''I am scared also, sis,'' says Alex as he hugs his sister tighter holding her close.

(Author Note:) Dun Dun Dun what will happen to the twins? will they die? or will they run away from their evil parents again? we will see until that stay tuned.) please comment


	12. S1 Ep 12  Little Alex

……………………the middle of the night………………………  
Alex is asleep alone in his bed in his and Savannah's bedroom.  
Lindsey is asleep in her bed in her and Rido's bedroom.  
Savannah is in the kitchen and was drinking water before going to bed until Rido came and started beating her up.  
Savannah starts to scream and falls to the ground in pain.  
''Shut up, stupid girl! '' says Rido in anger as he continues beating her up and bit her neck, he was about to drink her blood.  
Alex woke up because he heard noises he ran over to the kitchen. '' What are you doing to my sister?! '' he yelled! as he pushes his stepfather Rido off her. He quickly picks her up as  
Savannah passes out in her twin brother arms.  
''it’s not your problem so stay out of this! '' Rido yelled back as he hisses.  
''No, it is my problem because she is my twin sister, so I have every right to know what’s going on! '' Alex yelled.  
''I bit her neck, I was going to drink her blood before you came in. so she will turn into a vampire like me soon,'' says Rido as he smiles evilly.  
''What!?'' Alex yelled in shock.  
''Night,'' says Rido in creepy tone as he leaves to go to his and Lindsey's bedroom.  
Savannah is still unconscious in her twin brother's arms.  
''Oh, sis, I am so sorry for letting this happen, if only I had listened to you earlier, this wouldn't have happened''. He shook his head. ''No wonder you didn't want to come back here,'' says Alex in a sad tone as he holds her close to his chest as he looks at her with sad eyes.  
Author Note: oh no poor Savannah and aww, Alex loves his twin sister to death. and wow Rido is heartless man boo him anyway what will happen next? I hope everyone like this chapter.


	13. S1 Ep 13 The Twins Runaway Again

S1 Ep 13 The Twins Run Away Again  
……………………………It’s Midnight…………………………………..  
Alex falls back to sleep after carrying his sister to their shared bedroom but this time he is sleeping beside his twin sister in same bed.  
Savannah woke up around 1:20 am in the morning packing her bags so she can run away from the bad parents again.  
Alex woke up because he heard bags being packed. ''Sis, what are you doing? You can’t just run away from home again''.'says Alex after sitting up on the bed.

Savannah cries softly only Alex can hear her, ''Alex, I don’t want to be here anymore, please, bro its hurts too much please let me leave…'' she says as tears cascade down Savanah's face.   
Alex sees her bleeding arm along with scars everywhere throughout her body. He felt horrible, he got up from the bed and hugged his twin sister softly so he wouldn't hurt her because of her bruised body. ''alright, sis, we can leave together. '' says Alex in an overprotective tone.  
''We''? asked Savannah in confusion. '' yes, we because there is no way I am letting you go alone, sis''.says Alex in mature tone for a nine-year-old.  
She smiles after hearing that ''Alright bro, I love you''. said Savannah as she hugged Alex.   
He smiles after hearing her say that. ''I love you too sis just let me pack my things too then we can leave, '' says Alex.  
''okay, bro,'' says Savannah smiling as she waits for her twin to pack his things.  
He finishes packing his things. ''Done,'' says Alex after packing. '' let’s go,'' he said as he grabs his twin sister hand softly so he won’t hurt her bleeding hand.  
Savannah holds onto her twin brother's hand to leave as the two nine years old twins jump out their window and ran away from their evil parents together.  
.........................................................................  
The Twins have been walking for 5 weeks  
''I am tired bro,'' says Savannah in a tired tone.  
''So am I, sis, so am I. Look let’s take a break from walking for now, '' says Alex  
Savannah nods her head in agreement.  
…………………..Twins sat down on ground……………………   
''Here bro,'' says Savannah as she gives him her snacks.  
''Thanks, sis you should eat also before we walk again,'' says Alex as he shares food with his twin sister.  
''Okay, bro, '' says Savannah as she eats food with him.  
The Twins started walking again after they finished eating together.


	14. S1 Ep 14  The Twins went back to the foster home

S1 Ep 14 The Twins Went Back To The Foster Home  
…………………………The Next Day…………………………..  
''Sis, we're here! ''Alex says as he points at the foster home they used to live before their foster parents died.  
''Finally! ''says Savannah as she sighs.  
''Let's go!'' Alex says as he grabs his twin sister's hand and pulls her there.  
Savannah knocks on the door as they wait for the door to open.  
Ryan opens the door and is surprised to see them back. ''What are you guys doing here?'' he asks in a surprised tone, happy to see them.  
''We had a problem, Ryan, our stepfather was beating Savannah up for no reason and he bit her neck turning her into a half-vampire, Ryan, so we need a place to live can we come back until we find a way to find a place?'' Alex asked in a serious tone.  
Ryan was shocked to hear this and mad at whoever did this to Savannah. ''Yeah,''  
Savannah is just listening to them not saying anything.  
come in bro, you two can stay here as long as you two need to.'' Ryan says in an overprotective big brother tone.  
''Thanks, man,'' Alex says as he enters inside with Savannah behind him.  
Ryan shut the door after they entered inside. ''Are you guy’s hungry?'' he asks them in a worried tone thinking they didn't eat well.  
''Yeah,'' says Alex.  
''Alright, I will be back with food,'' Ryan says as he goes to the kitchen to get food for them.  
''Sis, can you control your hunger for blood?'' Alex asks in a worried tone.  
''I……i… th…..think……..s….so.'' Savannah says in an unsure tone.  
''Alright, try your best to control it, sis. '' Alex says.  
''Ok…..okay,'' Savannah says in a weak tone.  
Ryan came back with food. ''Here you guys go''. he says as he puts food down on the table.

''Thanks, man. ''Alex said.  
''You're welcome, bro. '' Ryan said as they all started eating food together.  
''I will clean the plates you two should go to your old bedroom and unpack bags,'' Ryan said as he began to clear the table.  
''Alright, see ya,'' Alex says as he leaves to go to his and Savannah's bedroom.  
''Oh…..okay…..th……..thanks……Ry………Ryan……f…for……..eve…..everything''. Savannah says in a weak but soft tone.  
Ryan smiles before he replies. ''Anytime savvy.''  
Savannah leaves to go to her and Alex Bedroom and unpacks her bags with Alex.  
……………………………………..  
That night they all fall asleep faster than they have ever before.


	15. S1 Ep 15 Savannah's Pain

…………………………….*The Next Day*……………………….  
Savannah is in her bed sleeping peacefully.  
Ryan and Alex were talking secretly. ''Are you sure about this bro?'' Ryan asked in a serious tone.  
''Yes I am sure Ryan, I have to leave my twin sister for her safety,'' said Alex in a hushed tone.  
Ryan pierced his lip. ''She will be heartbroken if she finds out that her twin brother is leaving her alone.''  
Alex nodded. ''I know she will be bro, but I have to do this. Promise me you won’t tell her where I am going.''  
Ryan signs.''alright, I promise but I am telling her you're gone though, alright.''  
Alex sighed. ''Yeah that’s fair enough.'' he said as he holds his bag. '' goodbye bro.''  
''Bye bro,'' said Ryan.  
Alex starts walking and left the place not to bother to look back.''I am so sorry sis.'' he says to himself while leaving.

Time goes by.  
Savannah begins to open her eyes and quickly notices Alex's bags are gone. ''Bro? are you there?'' she asked curiously as Ryan comes in. ''Savvy, Alex is gone.''  
Savannah looks at him with confusion. ''Gone? Gone where? Where is he?''  
Ryan sighs. ''I don’t know.'' he lied. ''He just grabbed his bags and left.''  
''No! he can’t just do that! He said he will always be there for me!'' she yelled.  
Ryan got closer. ''I am sorry you have to go through this savvy but it’s true he left you here alone,'' he said.  
'No!'' she cries.  
Ryan felt bad for the nine-year-old girl and hugs her to try to comfort her as he began rubbing her back to calm her down he lets her cry, her face on his chest.  
Savannah cries herself to sleep in Ryan's arms. Ryan sighs as he picks her up bridal style and carries her to his bedroom and puts her on his bed and lets her rest on his bed while he lays down beside her keeping her comfortable.  
………………………………..*with Danny*……………………………….

''Guys we looked everywhere for the nine-year-old girl and we can’t find her anywhere.'' said, Danny, as he sighed.  
''Dude are you sure you weren’t just imagining it?'' Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Sam laughed. ''Yea, maybe it was only in your head making you think she was there when in reality she wasn’t.''  
Danielle pouted. ''My dad never makes things up. I am sure he wasn’t imagining it.'' she defended.  
Danny smiled. ''Thanks, my little princess. Maybe she is gone now. All I know is she was real guys.'' Danny stated as Tucker shrugged. ''if you say so, dude.''  
Sam nodded. ''Ya, let’s take a break we can look for her next time, Danny.''  
Danny sighed. ''alright bye, guys.'' said Danny. ''Bye.'' Said, Sam, and Tucker, as they left to their different houses.  
Danny and Danielle went home as well.


	16. S1 Ep 16 The Battle and Dark Kane

……………………*Times goes by and its night*………………..  
Savannah Pack her bags again, as Ryan enters the room. ''Stop, you can’t find Alex he's long gone,'' he said as Savannah turned towards Ryan. ''Ryan he is my twin brother. I have to at least try I can’t just stay here knowing Alex is gone.''  
'' I am going to look for him and I don’t care how long it takes I am not going to give up or stop trying until I find him.'' Ryan smiles. ''In that case, good luck and be careful sis,'' he said as Savannah smiles back at him. '' Okay I will try my best to be careful but no promises,'' she smirked as she hugged him. Ryan hugs her back. ''Bye.''  
''Bye,'' she said as she grabbed her bags and ran out the door. Ryan watching her leave as she becomes further and further away. Savannah was running. As A Demon comes out of the darkness.  
The Demon has an evil smile as he appears in front of Savanah. 'Ooh, a little girl and so alone you look lost. I bet your soul would taste good.'' the demon said as he smirked evilly licking his lips.  
Savannah was frightened. ''No, go away!'' she screamed.The demon laughs evilly.''I don’t think so.'  
……………………………...*with Danny*……………………………………..  
Danny was asleep until he was woken up by the sound of a nine-year-old girl screaming. ''I'll know that scream anywhere.''he thought to himself as Two white rings went up and down his body turning him into Danny Phantom, he flew out the window following the scream.  
………………………….*back with Savannah*…………………………  
The Demon smirks evilly. ''Scream all you want little girl but nobody is going to save you,'' he says in an evil tone. As Savannah was scared to death.Danny quickly comes out of nowhere. ''Think again Demon!'' he yelled through gritted teeth. The demon smirked as he turned toward the ghost boy. ''Ah a ghost, I have heard about you. I got to say I am not scared of you. In fact, I can eat your soul as well, right after I eat this little girl's soul.'' he says in creepy tone.  
''I won’t allow you! '' He yelled as he blasts his ghost rays at the demon.  
The Demon screams as he hits the ground.  
Savannah was watching.  
The Demon began fighting Danny blast after blast, Danny unleashed a giant ecto ray as the demon came from behind and began to eat his soul. As Danny began to scream in pain. His mission accomplished.  
Danny went limp in the demon's arms as Savannah watched in horror. ''Nooooo!'' she screamed.'' ''Leave him alone, I will let you have my soul just let him go!'' she yelled as the demon turned towards her a smirk on his face.''Very well.'' he smiled evilly as he gave Danny his soul back to him.Danny began breathing once again.  
The Demon starts to eat Savannah's Soul slowly.  
''Nooooo!'' Danny yelled in horror. Savannah screamed in pain as another Demon came out of nowhere.  
''Drake stop it now! Before I make you!'' yelled Dark Kane through gritted teeth.  
''Ah, hello Dark Kane long time no see,'' he says as a smirk emerged on his face.  
''Yes it has,'' he said as a smirk emerged on his face as well. ''Now let her go!'' yelled Dark Kane as Danny watched the scene.  
Savannah was knocked out cold.'Make me.'' said Drake still smirking.  
''Fine, as you wish, Drake!'' yelled Dark Kane as he gets in a battle pose. ''bring it!'' Drake starts attacking Dark Kane full-on punching as quick as he possibly could. Dark Kane moves faster and dodges every attack.  
Danny gritted his teeth as he loaded his hands with ecto rays. ''There is no way I am just going to stand here and watch!'' he yelled as he starts helping Dark Kane fight off Drake the demon king.  
Danny fired Ecto ray after ecto ray as Drake and Dark Kane continued their hand to hand combat. Drake punched Dark Kane straight in the face as blood dripped from Kane's mouth as he spits some of the blood in Drake's direction. ''Your gonna get it !'' he yelled as he attacked both of them head-on. Danny flipped as he dodged Kane's attacks.But Drake wasn't so lucky. Danny did dodge the attack but as Danny got out of the way Drake was attacked head-on as he was thrown across the center of town, which happened to be their battlefield. The battle lasted five hours, once it was over Drake fell to his knees clearly defeated. ''This isn’t over, I will return when she is alone!'' he threatened and with that, he disappeared into the darkness.  
Danny gritted his teeth. ''Ugh he got away!'' he yelled in anger.  
Dark Kane nodded. ''Yes he did. But don’t worry he won’t get that far. You stay here and keep her safe, I am going to go after him.''  
Danny raised his eyebrow. ''why me? I mean doesn’t she have family who is worried about her safe return?''  
Dark Kane looked at Danny. ''Actually not really. You see her family hates her, they don’t love or care about her, in fact, they treat her like a slave. Like if she is worthless to them. Only two people loved her, her father but he died in a car crash when she was eight year's old. And her twin brother Alex, he left her without telling her so she is homeless.'' he said as he begins to tell him everything completely honest.  
Danny stands there, clearly shocked as he held Savannah's passed out form in his arms.'' That sounds horrible.'' he said as he looked down at her passed out form.  
Dark Kane nodded. ''It is, So are you going to take her in as your own daughter and keep her safe or not?''  
Danny nodded. ''Yes, I will if she is homeless. By the way, what is her name? and who are you?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
''I am Dark Kane, Savannah’s Guardian. Her name used to be Sabrina Princess Blossom. Before she changed it to Savannah Daisy River. And her father was a captain of the navy before he died. Savannah's horrible mom married the vampire king. The vampire king bit Savannah's neck and turned her into a half vampire.''  
Danny looked at him mouth agape, he was even more shocked and even more angry at the same time.'' I can’t believe what I am hearing.''  
''Well believe it because it’s true. Now if you excuse me. I have an evil demon to chase after.'' said Dark Kane as he quickly left.  
Danny watches Dark Kane leave until he was gone from sight he then looks back at Savannah who was still in his arms in a deep sleep. He flew home and took her to his room, putting her on his bed as he falls asleep next to her as he held her close wrapping his arms around her like an overprotective father.

More to come.  
DPL2


	17. Little Danielle Fenton

…………………………….*the Next Day*………………………………..  
Danny woke up and quickly got ready as he saw Savannah still asleep on his bed. he smiles as he wrote a note that says...  
Dear Savannah,  
I know you will freak out finding out that I know your name, and that your half vampire. But don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I will keep you safe like a good father should. I know how much pain you went through. Dark Kane told me everything about your life. And your secret is safe with me. ~Danny~  
Danielle enters the room. ''Morning dad,'' she said as she sees a nine-year-old girl on Danny's bed.  
''That's Savannah your new adopted little sister,'' he said as he smiles.  
Danielle's eyes brightened. ''Really?!'' She asks happily.  
Danny smiles. '' Yes really. But she is three years younger than you, so play carefully with her.''  
''Okay dad!''she says in an excited tone. Danny smiles. ''I am going to college, so if she wakes up give her the note. And play with her, and if she's hungry ask Auntie Jazz to give her food,'' said Danny as he headed out the door. ''Okay, I will dad,'' said Danielle as she smiled brightly.  
Danny smiled at his daughter and leaves for his class. Shortly after Danny left Savannah woke up slowly. And panicked knowing she was in a place she has never been in before.  
''Hey sis!'' yelled Danielle happily but relaxed after seeing that Savannah was scared. ''Calm down you're in my dad’s home. He wanted you to read this to explain everything,'' she said as she hands her the note.  
Savannah took the note and started to read it slowly.  
Dear Savannah, I know your will freak out finding out that I know your name and that your half vampire. But don’t worry I won’t hurt you I will keep you safe like a good father should. I know how much pain you went through. Dark Kane told me everything about your life. And your secret is safe with me. ~ Danny  
Savannah was speechless at first as she looks at Danielle. ''U….um……s…so……w…we…a….are…….s……..sisters…?'' asked Savannah timidly.  
Danielle smiled brightly. '' Yes we are,'' she said in a happy tone. ''My name is Danielle.''  
Savannah smiles shyly. ''it’s nice to meet you, Danielle…....'' she said softly as she looked down at her shaking hands. Danielle smiled. ''You too. Want to play video games?'' she asked hoping she wasn't girly.  
Savannah nods her head. ''I like playing video games…….'' she said shyly and truthfully.  
''Awesome! Let’s go then!'' says Danielle excitingly as she grabs Savannah's arm and takes her to the video game room and starts a game.They started playing a fighting game.  
With Drake the Demon King in the underworld.  
Drake tapped his long fingernails on his throne. ''Ugh how can I eat her soul?! If she is being watched by that ghost's daughter!'' he yelled in anger. Talking to himself.  
……………………….*with Danny at college*…………………………….  
Tucker took a big bite of his Nasty Burger that he went to get for his in between class meal. ''Really you found the little girl who saved you, man?'' he asked Danny mouth full of burger. Danny sighed. ''Yes, I did tuck. I am not lying,'' stated Danny with a serious look.  
Sam looked up from her salad. ''And you adopted her you said.''  
Danny nodded. ''Yes I did Sam. And I was hoping if you could act like a mom to her like you always do with Danielle,'' he asked as he blushed slightly.  
Sam blushed as well. ''Of course, I would Danny!'' she yelled with full joy.  
Danny smiled. '' Thanks, Sam,'' he said as he continued to blush.  
Sam continued to blush. ''You’re welcome.''  
''Whoa everything is changing even more for you both,'' said Tucker mouth full of food. Danny and Sam blushed brighter. ''Yeah, we know.'' They said as they left together for their class.

A.N  
More to come  
DPl2


	18. S1 Ep 18 The Demon King

……………….……*with Drake the Demon King*……………………  
''I have to find a way to get Savannah's, soul. But how! ?'' yelled the Demon King.  
''How about you just go to her world and take her?'' said the first Demon.  
''Bad idea, the ghost boy's daughter will tell him!'' yelled Drake.  
''You can take the ghost boy daughter's soul as well then.'' said the second demon.  
''That’s a stupid idea, Dark Kane will just come and save her, and help him!' he yelled as he hits them for having such bad ideas, as the Demons whine in pain.

Drake gritted his teeth. ''You all are hopeless demons!'' he yelled.  
As they all back away from him in fear.  
Drake: ''I will find a way to get her soul, soon.'' he said with an evil smile. Which widens as an idea emerges. ''Oh I know, I will just wait for her to be all alone then we can attack her!'' he yelled as he starts to laugh evilly. As he sees the demons still forms. ''Evil laugh, now or die! he yelled.  
The Demons are freighted and they evil laugh with him to stay alive.  
…………..*back with Savannah & Danielle at home*……….  
Savannah was eating dinner with Danielle after five hours of playing video games. Danielle was eating as well.

Jazz: ''It's time for bed you two. I will tell your father that you two have eaten and that you both are safe in bed.  
Danielle nodded as she yawned. ''Okay Auntie,'' she said in a sleepy tone,  
''Alright…....'' said Savannah softly.

as they went to the same room to sleep.  
……………………………….…*Time skip*……………………………………..

Danny got home from college and ghost haunting*.  
''Hey little brother, how did ghost hunting go?'' asked Jazz curriously. ''Tiring.'' he yawns.

Jazz smiled. ''I bet. Well, Danielle and Savannah played video games and ate dinner. They are sleeping now.''  
Danny sighed. ''That’s good. Thanks for the help Jazz.'' Jazz smiled. '' Anytime little brother.''

The brother and Sister went to their different rooms to sleep.


	19. S1 Ep 19 Older Jazz Fenton & Savannah's Training

………………………………*the next day*…………………………………  
Savannah was the first one to wake up early. It’s like 8:00 am in the morning.she got ready fast and started eating breakfast.  
Danny and Jazz woke up about an hour later. The brother and sister getting ready in their respected rooms, as they walked downstairs to see Savannah already up and eating.  
Danielle still asleep in her room.  
''Morning my little princess,'' said Danny as he smiled.  
''Morning Savvy.'' said Jazz as she smiled as well.  
Savannah raised her eyebrow. ''Uh morning everyone,'' she said clearly confused.  
''You can call me dad now, you know Savannah,'' said Danny as he smiled once more.  
''Yeah your family. And call me auntie Jazz.'' said Jazz as she smiled as well.  
''Um okay…..dad and auntie jazz,'' said Savannah as she smiled nervously.  
''That’s more like it. Thanks,'' he said as he smiles.  
''Much better thanks,'' she said as she smiles.  
''No problem….'' she says shyly in a soft tone.  
Danny gasped as his ghost sense goes off. ''Oh no. I am going ghost!'' he yelled as two white rings appeared around his body going up and down turning his normal clothes into black and white jumpsuit turning him into Danny Phantom. He turns invisible and goes through the roof to find a ghost, whoever sent off his ghost sense to go off.  
''That happens always?'' asked Savannah curriously with a raised eyebrow.  
''Yes pretty much.'' said Jazz as she nodded.  
''I see. Should we help him?'' asked Savannah as she looked up at her new aunt.  
''No need he can handle it. He had fought so many powerful ghosts when he was only fourteen.'' said Jazz as she smiled.  
''Really?'' Savannah asked in a surprised tone.  
'' Yea the most powerful ghost he ever fought was Dan.'' said Jazz.  
''Who is that?'' she asked curriously.  
''Dan was Danny's evil future self. 10 years from now.'' said Jazz.  
Savannah: ''Oh wow, but he is 18 years old. And he is not evil.'' Savannah pointed out.  
Jazz smiles. ''That’s because he changed the future.''  
Savannah looked utterly surprised. ''Wow.''  
Jazz nodded. ''Yes.''  
''Is it possible that Dan might return?'' Savannah asked curriously.  
''Maybe, there is 95% chance that he might. But let’s hope he doesn’t,'' she asked as she put her hand to her chin.  
Savannah nodded. ''Agreed.''  
……………………………..*with Danny*…………………………………  
Danny is fighting Lilly. Skulker and Ember Daughter.  
Lilly smirked. '' I will catch you for my dad's happiness!''she yelled in anger.  
''if your dad couldn’t catch me himself four years ago. Then how you do you plan on catching me?'' Danny asked as he smirked.  
''Shut up! '' she yelled shooting ghost weapons at Danny.  
Danny dodged every each one of them quickly. ''You're bad at catching me as much your father was'' he said laughing at her as Lilly gets even angrier.''Garr! Just you wait for me will……..'' she began to say as she gets cut off by Danny as he caught her in the Thermos. Turning back to normal as he goes back inside.  
Danny sighed. ''That was easy.''  
''What was easy bro?'' Jazz asked curriously as Savannah stares at her adopted father in confusion.  
Danny sighed. ''I was fighting Lily. The daughter of Skulker and Ember.''  
''Oh I see.'' said Jazz as she listened intensely.  
''Yeah. Well, I am going to the basement to send Lilly to the ghost zone,'' said Danny as he motioned to the thermos in his hands.  
Jazz nodded. ''Alright, bro,'' she said as she smiled.  
Danny heads to the basement and goes to ghost portal as he opened the portal to send Lilly into the ghost zone.  
………………………………*Time Skip*…………………………………….  
'' Are you going to teach Savannah how to fight ghosts?'' Jazz asked curriously.  
''Ya if she wants to. Savannah dear, do you want me to teach you how to fight and catch ghosts?'' Danny asked in a kind tone.  
Savannah looked at him. '' Uh um, sure I guess…''  
''Alright, come with me into the basement,'' Danny said as he motioned towards it.  
''Um okay dad''. said Savannah timidly.  
Danny smiles as he grabbed his adopted daughter's hand and takes her to training.  
''Remember it’s not about failing or not. It’s about doing the best you can.''Danny said positively.  
Savannah sighed.''I already know that dad.'' said Savannah as she rolls her eyes.  
''Good now begin.'' said, Danny, as he made the obstacles appeared.  
Savannah starts the course. she shoots at the dummies and never misses any of them as she does a black flip and a jump and kicks all the dummies over, as they broke as they fell. She dodged all the laser beams.  
Danny stands there in complete shock.  
''So how'd I do?'' Savannah asked as she landed in front of Danny.  
Danny smiled. ''You did better than me on the first try.''  
Savannah laughs. ''so I pass the test?''  
Danny smiled. ''Yes you passed. Now time for part two.''  
''What will that be dad?'' Savannah said excitedly.  
''I will teach you how to fight,'' he said confidently.  
''I already know how to fight dad,'' she said with a shrug.  
''Oh really? Then show Me''.said Danny as he gets ready in fight pose.  
''Alright.'' she jumped in the air does a backflip and kicks Danny in the face.  
''Not bad.''said, Danny, as he fights back and blocks all her attacks.  
''Thanks,.'' she blocks all his attacks as well. Fighting back hard.  
Danny is doing the same thing.  
…………………..................*Time Skip*…………………………………..  
Danielle is playing a video game while Danny and Savannah fight in the basement. '' Auntie jazz, what are dad and Savvy doing?'' she asked as she continued to play.  
Jazz looked over at Danielle. ''Your dad is training your sister.'' She said as she looked away.  
Danielle put her head to the side. ''Oh cause in case a ghost attack?'' she asked curriously.  
Jazz nodded. ''Yes because of that,'' she stated.  
Danielle smiled. ''Sweet! That way she can help us fight ghosts!'' she yelled excitedly.  
''Yes just like that. Now go to bed,'' she said as she smiled.  
Danielle paused and saved her game. ''Okay, Auntie Jazz,'' she said as she goes to her bedroom to sleep.  
Back to Danny & Savannah after five hours of training……………………..  
''Alright that’s enough training for today,'' Danny said as he motioned upstairs.  
''Okay dad,'' said Savannah as she yawned.  
Danny picks up his adopted daughter and carries her to bed. ''Goodnight.''  
''Night dad,'' said Savannah as she yawned again.  
Danny and Jazz go to their rooms and go to sleep.


	20. S1 Ep 20 The Letter

………………………………...*the next day*………………………………  
Savannah got a letter that says...  
Dear Savannah Daisy River,  
We got your application note about you and about your life and about your dream to be our special magic school. We just have to say to you is that we accepted you in Wizard School we will be happy to have you in our school as a student we will see you there tomorrow.  
From,  
Headmaster Ambrose.

 

''YES!'' Savannah yelled happily doing her happy dance in the living room singing. ''I got in, I got in.''  
Danny, Jazz, and Danielle came running in yelling ''What happened!'' in a worried tone because they heard her scream.  
''I got accepted to Wizard School in Wizard City,'' Savannah said excitedly.  
'That’s great, little princess.'' said Danny as he smiles and hugs her.  
''That’s great honey.'' said Jazz happily.  
''Thanks, dad, and auntie,'' said Savannah as she smiled.  
Danielle frowns. ''So... you’re going to leave us already?''  
Savannah stared at her new sister in shock. ''Um, oh I guess I never thought about that,'' she said as she feels bad.  
''No sweetheart, it your dream to be in that school right?'' Danny asked.  
''Well yeah it is. But I would be leaving everything and everyone behind if I go.'' Savannah said sorrowfully.  
''That might be true. But it’s your dream school. I think you should go. Don’t you agree bro?'' said Jazz as she nudged her little brothers arm playfully.  
Danny smiled. ''Yes, jazz I agree. Savvy dear, I think you should go.''  
'' NO! She can’t go!'' yelled Danielle as tears formed in her eyes.  
''Danielle, sweetheart you should support your sister in this. Not stopping her.''  
Danielle looked at Danny tears cascading down her face. ''But dad……''  
Danny shook his head. ''No buts Danielle, now go to your room,'' he said motioning towards upstairs.  
''Fine!'' she yelled as she runs to her bedroom.  
Savannah looked at her Dad and Aunt Jazz. ''She looks upset dad and Auntie jazz. Maybe I shouldn’t go?'' she said as she shook her head.  
Danny shook his head. ''No, you should go.'' he persisted as Jazz nodded. ''Yes, your father is right. You should go, don’t let others stop you from going, dear,'' she said nodding.  
Savannah hesitated, ''You guys sure?'' she asked.  
Danny and Jazz nodded. ''Yes we are sure,'' they said in unison.  
Savannah shook her head. ''Alright, I will go. Thanks for the support dad and auntie Jazz.''  
Danny smiled. ''Anything for you sweetheart.''  
''You’re welcome dear.'' said Jazz as she smiles.  
''So how long are you going to be in that magic world?'' Danny asked.  
Savannah put her hand to her chin I thought. '' Let’s see, I am starting tomorrow and I will be back when I am eighteen. So ...'' she began to say as she thinks. ''Nine years I believe''.  
Danny and Jazz were completely shocked.  
''That long!?'' Danny asked.  
''That’s longer than college dear.'' said Jazz concerned.  
''I know it is so long. But it’s my dream school dad and auntie jazz. But if you guys changed your minds about me going……'' she began to say but was quickly cut off.  
''No no no no no. you are going, sweetheart. We were just shocked is all.'' said Danny.  
Jazz nodded. ''Yes we are still supporting you, dear.''  
Savannah smiled a small smile. ''Thanks. Well, I better pack my bags,'' she said as she goes to her bedroom and starts packing her things.  
''I still can’t believe you're leaving,'' she said still upset.  
Savannah looked over at her new big sister. ''Sorry big sis. Hug before I go?'' she asked hopefully.  
Danielle nods her head as Savannah stops packing and starts hugging her big sister.  
''I will miss you, little sis,'' said Danielle as she tried to hold back tears.  
Savannah hugged her tighter.'' I will miss you as well.'' she said as she continued hugging Danielle.  
Danielle hugging her back tightly as well.  
Savannah goes back to packing her things as Danielle leaves the room.  
………………………………*time skip*……………………  
They all ate dinner in silence. After dinner, everyone went to sleep.


	21. S1 Ep 21 Savannah leaves and the Fenton's pain

…………………………….*the next day*………………………………….  
''You have everything with you, my little princess?'' Danny asked Savannah for the umpteenth time.  
Savannah nodded. ''Yes dad,'' she said as Jazz hugged her. ''Don’t forget to call home sometimes sweetie.'' said Jazz.  
''I know Auntie Jazz,'' said Savannah as she smiled.  
'' Don’t forget about us, sis,'' said Danielle as she hugged her sister.  
''I won’t forget about anyone, I promise big sis,'' said Savannah  
A magic portal opened up from the wall.  
''Well that’s my queue to go,'' she said as she grabbed her bags.  
Danny, Jazz, Danielle wave goodbye to Savannah.  
Savannah looks back at them as she waves goodbye as well before going through the magic portal to another world.  
………………………*with The Fenton’s*…………………………..  
''I am really going to miss her dad,'' said Danielle as she cries in her father arms.  
Danny sighed. ''Me too princess, me too,'' he said as he hugs Danielle in his arms.  
''We're all are going to miss her. That is for sure little brother.'' said Jazz as she patted his shoulder.  
As they all headed to their respective rooms.


	22. S1 Ep 22 The Magic World Of Wizard City

……………………………..*with Savannah*…………………………….  
Savannah made it to the magic school without any problems.  
''I can’t believe I am finally in my dream school. I can’t wait to learn magic. And hopefully to make friends.'' said Savannah in a happy tone as she enters Head Master Ambrose's office.

Headmaster Ambrose rose his head as he heard the door open. ''Ah, you must be the new student. Welcome to Wizard City my dear Savannah Daisy River,'' he said as he takes out his hand to shake.  
Savannah smiled. ''Thank you much sir, Ambrose, she said as she smiles kindly and takes out her hand shaking his hand slowly.  
''You're quite welcome my dear,'' said Headmaster Ambrose as he hands her the paper that says choose your own Classes.  
''So I have to choose my own classes?'' asked Savannah skeptically.  
''Yes that’s right my dear. Go ahead choose your main class and other classes for help,'' he said reassuringly.  
Savannah looked at the paper as she thought about her options. ''hmm alright.'' she looks at the paper carefully and asked Headmaster Ambrose really good questions about each class, about powers, weakness, and strength.  
Headmaster Ambrose tells her about each class powers, weakness, and strength. as he smiles impressed by her good questions.  
Savannah smiled as she handed it back. ''Alright, I choose Storm as my main class because it has the most powerful attacks. And as for my other classes, I choose... Ice to freeze anything. And I choose Life for healing anything or anyone. And I choose Death to take away health from Enemies. And I choose Sun for getting power. And I choose Moon Stars for Shield.'' says in mature tone.  
''Very good choices my dear,'' he said as he smiles he Signs the papers so Savannah can be in the classes. ''There you go, my dear.''  
Savannah smiled. ''Thank you, sir,'' she said as she leaves. Sometime later...  
Savannah is walking out of her class as she heads to her dorm room and unpacks her things with magic, a skill she learned in her classes. Then she went to sleep in her bedroom.  
.................................................................the next day.........................................................  
Savannah comes out of Storm class and goes to her Life class for 2nd-period but when she enters inside she bumps into her twin brother. ''Bro?'' she asked clearly shocked to see her brother.  
Alex looked over and saw his sister. ''Sis?'' he asked shocked to see his twin sister in wizard city.  
'What you doing here? they asked in unison. ''I am in this school bro,'' she said truthfully her tone soft.  
Alex smiled. ''So am I, sis,'' he said honestly.  
Savannah stared at him. ''So you left me behind to come to our dream school that we agreed to go to together…'' she asked in a soft but heartbroken tone.  
Alex sighed. ''Sis, I am so sorry it’s just that….. he was about to explain himself until he was cut off by her.  
''Don’t bother explaining Alex I hate you….'' she says in anger as she runs away not caring if she skips her class.  
''Sis wait!'' he yelled as he runs after her.  
Savannah runs inside her dorm room slams the door and cries.  
Alex wasn't far behind, he enters into his twin sister's dorm before the door shuts. ''Sis, I am sorry, please forgive me,'' he said in a sad tone.  
Savannah turns around. ''How can I? when you left me behind and told Ryan to lie to me about knowing where you went…,'' she argued as she tried fighting her tears.  
Alex sighed. ''I did it because of your safety sis. I swear,'' he says truthfully.  
Savannah bit her lip As she cried. ''How is leaving me behind, for my safety bro?'' she asked calmly after she was done crying.  
''Because sis, your half vampire now and I will end up hunting you down, and I didn’t want that to happen to you,'' he says truthfully.  
Really?'' she asked her brother curiously.  
Alex nodded. ''Yes, Sis I swear that was the only reason,'' he says truthfully.  
Savannah nodded. ''Okay I believe you, bro…..'' she says softly.  
''Thank you for believing me, sis.'' Said Alex happily as he hugs his sister.  
Savannah smiles and hugs her brother back gently. The twins went to all same classes together for now on.  
Time goes by and it has been nine years since Savannah went to wizard school. She left, saying goodbye to friends. She left heading to Danny House with Alex.

Savannah now eighteen, rung the doorbell just as it was flung open.  
''Welcome home, honey,'' said Danny he was now twenty-three years old.  
Danielle is at college since she is three years older than Savannah.  
''Hi sweetheart, I'm Sam your father's wife,'' she said kindly.  
''So you're my mom then? Alright, nice to meet you, Sam or mom,'' she said as she laughs.  
Danny and Sam laugh.  
''Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my twin brother Alex,''she said as she points at her brother who is standing next to her.  
''Hello mom, dad I'm Alex,'' he said jokingly as he smiles a charming smile.  
Danny and Sam smile. ''Welcome to the family Alex.''  
''Thank you,'' Alex said as he smiles.  
''Danielle went to college by the way,'' said Danny.  
''' Oh, okay. '' said Savannah as she heads to her bedroom and started unpacking everything with Alex.


	23. S1 Ep 23 Savannah returns and Aly Sparks

Time goes by and it has been nine years now ever since Savannah went to wizard school.  
''Savannah I am so glad we are best friends,'' said Aly Savannah's best friend.  
Savannah smiled. ''Same here Aly,'' she said as they leave heading to Danny House.

Aly's PO.V. Hi my name is Aly Sparks, I am Savannah's best friend. I know about her past life. I also know that she is half vampire, half ghost, and full wizard. Well guess what I don’t care what people think about her she might be a freak to others. But to me she is awesome. She is smart, kind sweet caring thoughtful, truthful helpful forgiving, understanding and the funniest friend I ever had. She is like a sister to me. I have a secret as well I am a half vampire too .*End of P.O.V.

Savannah rings the doorbell. She is now eighteen years old.  
''Welcome home honey,'' said Danny who was now twenty-three years old. Danielle is at college since she is three years older than Savannah.

Sam smiled. ''Hi sweetheart, I am Sam, your father's wife,'' she said kindly. ''So you're my mom then? Alright, nice to meet you, Sam or mom,'' said Savannah as she laughs. Danny and Sam laugh.

''Mom, dad this is my best friend, Aly,'' said Savannah as she motions at her friend.  
Aly smiled as she held out her hand. ''Hello nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.'' she says nicely.''

''Nice to meet you too sweetheart,'' said Danny and Sam. Danny motioned towards the living room.  
''Make yourself at home Aly,'' he said  
Aly smiled. ''Thank you, sir,'' said Aly as she sat down placing her bag on her lap.

''Aly want to go play video games?'' asked Savannah as she smiled.  
Yeah.'' she said happily.

''Alright let’s go,'' she said as she grabbed her hand and the girls went to the game room and started playing games.

After playing games the girls went to the mall to buy new clothes which we know was more than just clothes.


	24. S1 Ep 24 Savannah and Aly's Mall Adventure

…………….*next day*…………………………………………..  
Aly and Savannah ran downstairs and toward the front door as Danny looked over at her once he noticed she was leaving. ''Savannah?' he asked. Savannah looked over at her father. ''Yeah, Dad?'' she asked curriously. ''To the mall,'' said Savannah as she smiled at him.  
''Do you need money?'' Danny asked as he began emptying out his pockets. ''No, we're good.'' said Savannah as she smiled.''Okay, have fun. But first.'' he said as he hands them fifty dollars. Savannah's eyes widened. ''Thank you, Daddy, but it's too much,'' she said. Danny shook his head.''Nonsense. Have fun.'' Savannah smiled. ''We will,'' she said as the girls headed to the mall.  
Aly walked beside Savannah as they entered the mall. ''So where to first, Hot Topic?, PacSun? forever21? '' she asked sweetly letting Savannah choose. Savannah smiled. ''Hot topic.'' Aly smiled.'' Let's go.'' ''Alright,'' said Savannah as the girls headed to the store.

 

......................................... Hot topic........................

 

Aly grabs a pair of Sailor Moon Earrings. ''Oh, what about these? '' she asked as she puts them against her ears. ''They are very cute,'' said Savannah as she smiled brightly. ''Okay. I'll get them,'' said Aly as she holds them and they continued to shop.

''Aww look cute Chi's new home Pajamas!'' said Savannah excitedly.Aly came up to the PJs and felt them against her fingers. '' Oh, My God! we have to buy matching pairs!'' she yelled as she looked for her size. ''Yes, let's do it,'' said Savannah in a very giddy tone.

The Girls bought Jewelry and some clothes that had their favorite characters as they headed out of the store. Outside HotTopic Savannah looked over at Aly. ''Now where? your turn to pick, Aly.'' ''I need a new swimsuit, to PacSun!'' she yelled as she motions her arm up as if saying CHARGE!

Savannah Smiles. ''To PacSun,'' she said as the girls head to PacSun. Once in PacSun.  
Aly was really excited to check out the new bathing suits.

Savannah was happy to be with her friend. ''So do you see any that will look hot on you?'' she asked as Aly laughs. ''I suppose, a few.''

''Oh, I have an idea! let's pick a few and try them on!'' said Savannah excitedly. Aly smiles. ''What a great idea!'' she yelled as the girls pick their suits and head to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later...

 

Aly comes out of the dressing room. ''Savannah are you ready? '' she asked wearing one of the bathing suits. ''I'm not sure,'' she says shyly. '' It's okay, I'm sure you look great,'' said Aly in a confident tone.

''If you're sure,'' said Savannah as she came out slowly wearing a blue swimsuit. 'You look beautiful. '' said Aly as she smiled brightly.

''Aww, Aly you're so sweet. You look beautiful as well,'' said Savannah more confident. ''Thank you, let's take these and go get something to eat. Oh, and coffee!'' said, Aly, as she smiles brightly.

''Yes lets I am quite hungry, '' said Savannah as her stomach grumbles. Aly laughs. ''Yes, let's go,'' she said as she gathers her items.

''Alright,'' said Savannah as she does the same. The girls head to pay for their clothes. ''Come again.'' said the Lady, ''Thank you.'' said the girls as they head to the food court.

.......................................AmityParkMallFoodCourt........................

''So what do you want to eat?, Panda Express? Hotdog on a Stick?'' asked Aly as she mentioned a few places. Savannah smiled. ''Panda Express,'' she says happily. ''Okay, oh we should get our drinks at HotDog on a stick, they have the best lemonade, '' said Aly. ''Okay, let's go,'' said Savannah as the girls head to Panda Express and waited in line.

............................................Food court tables......................

''You must be happy to be home? '' said Aly as she sips her lemonade.'Yes, I missed my family very much.'' said Savannah. ''I''m happy I got to meet them. They're nice.'' said, Aly, as she smiled.

''Yes they are.'' said Savannah as she sipped her lemonade.

Aly smiles. ''So we got shopping done. The food's good,'' she said as continues eating. ''How about we get some cinnamon rolls?'' she asked curriously. ''Your eating now,'' argued Savannah eying her friend's food. ''After then?'' she asked as she ate some noodles. ''After you finish she said as she laughed.  
Sometime later...

Savannah smiled. ''Now, Yes, sounds great let's go,'' she says happily as the Girls head to CINNABON.

.....................................................A few hours later.........................

Aly smiled. ''That was fun,'' said Aly as Savannah agreed. ''Yes,'' she said as she opens the door with her keys. ''Maybe tomorrow we can go get some coffee?'' asked Aly who realized they didn't get any while at the mall. Savannah smiled. ''We have some here. I'll make us some,'' she said as Aly nodded.  
''Okay. Thank You.'' Savannah smiles as Aly follows into the kitchen as they made coffee. Aly looked over at Savannah. ''Maybe we should make dinner for everyone?'' she asked politely. ''That sounds great, what a nice surprise,'' said Savannah happily.  
Aly smiled. '' Thank you,'' she said as they decide on what to make. Sometime later, they were having such a fun time they didn't realize that evening had arrived, and Savannah's siblings entered the house.

''Savannah, what's going on?'' asked Danielle. Savannah smiled. ''We're making dinner,'' she said as Danielle looked the food over. ''Well that's nice,'' she said as she smiled. ''Yes, it was Aly's idea,'' said Savannah as she motioned towards her friend.

' Aww, thanks, Savannah, it's going to be great. ''said Aly as she smiled. ''Can I help?'' asked Dani. ''Sure sis, we are trying to decide what to make,'' said Savannah as she smiled at the sister she missed dearly.

''We can make Gyoza and rice. Mom and Dad love that.'' said, Dani, as she smiled remembering their parent's favorite meal that they both enjoyed. ''Okay, that sounds great,'' said Savannah as she got the rice out. ''Remember to get the veggie ones, Dad loves them too.'' said, Dani, as she smiled brightly.  
''Do we have Soy sauce?'' asked Savannah. '' Yes, two packs, and soy sauce,'' said Dani as she smiled. ''Good, Aly and I will go buy the gyoza, I still have some cash left over from when I went to the mall with Aly,'' said Savannah as she felt inside her pocket.

''Okay, why don't you put your stuff in your room, I'll start on the rice and then you both can go get them, two packs to be safe,'' said Dani confidently.

''Alright, let's go, Aly,'' said Savannah as she heads upstairs. ''Coming!'' Aly yelled as she follows.

After returning from the store. ''Okay, we got the Gyoza is the rice cooking?'' asked Savannah as they began opening the frozen bags and setting up the pan on the stove.  
''Yes, it's cooking.'' said, Dani, as she nodded. ''Good, let's start on the Gyoza,'' said Savannah as she turned on the stove and oiled the pan as she placed the Gyoza on it as it began to cook.

Aly and Dani nod as they begin to help Savannah prepare the meal. The girls smiling as they begin to cook.

A few hours later Danny opens the house and enters as the rest of the kids run inside the house.

''I'll start dinner,'' said Sam tiredly as she yawns as she turns towards the kitchen. Danny kisses Sam's head. ''I'll get the kids to set the table.'' said Danny in a soft tone.  
''Alright,'' she said as she held back a yawn, But as Danny and Sam enter the kitchen they are completely surprised by what's occurring in it.

Dani jumped as she noticed their presence. ''Oh, hi welcome home,'' she said as she smiled.

''What is all this?'' asked Danny in a surprised tone. ''Dinner,'' said Dani as she continued to help, as Savannah finishes setting the table as she begins to serve everyone.

Sam looked around surprised. ''Yes, what is all this? what's the occasion?' she asked.

'' Aly thought it would be a nice gesture, Dani helped too, '' said Savannah motioning toward her friend and sister.  
'' I made the rice.'' said, Dani, as she smiles. ''That's very nice of you girls.'' said, Sam, as she smiled.'  
'Very nice.'' said, Danny, as he smells something. ''Did you make coffee?'' asked Danny curriously.

''Yes I know how you love it, we had some earlier and I knew when you would be home. It's a fresh pot,'' said Savannah as she smiles shyly.

''That was very kind of you girls.'' said Sam as Danny nodded in agreement.''Yes, very kind.'' he said as he smiles. Everyone was served. ''Dinner is served.'' said, Aly, as Danny held out Sam's chair.

Sam sat down. ''What are we having?'' she asked the girls after thanking her husband. ''Gyoza and rice. Veggie of course.'' said, Aly, as she winked.

''My favorite.'' said, Danny, as he licked his lips. ''Wow, thank you, girls, all of you,'' said Sam as she smiled.

''You're welcome.'' said the girls as they smile.

Everyone ate their dinner.

After dinner, the family chatted by the fire as they had their coffee and enjoyed each others company for the rest of the evening.


	25. Older Savannah & The Mystery Person

……………………….……..*the next day*…………………………………..  
Savannah was taking a shortcut through the woods, as someone was following her slowly from behind as her sixth sense went off making her feel as if she was being followed. Savannah turned around and yelled. ''Who goes there?! show yourself?!'' But there was no reply as the mystery person hides well, in the darkness.

Savannah couldn't see anybody there wasn't a reply back. ''Hmmm, that’s weird……''she said as she starts walking again.

The person who was following her smirks in darkness and starts following her again secretly. As Savannah's six sense went off again and she starts walking fast.  
The mystery person follows her fast in the darkness, once Savannah realized something was off she began walking faster.The mystery person doing the same as Savannah started running the figure running after her.

Savannah starts running faster with her vampire speed.

The mystery figure was surprised by that but starts using its demon speed to catch up with her.

Savannah ran so fast she didn't realize that she landed in England.

 

Author Note: Woah, who is following Savannah? and why? will Savannah Know? stay tuned.


	26. S1 Ep 26 Shadow Alex

Savannah looks behind her as her brother appears, a shadow appears as he touches it she gets corrupted by the shadow.  
'' Savannah...'' said Shadow Alex He sounded just like her brother but with a more dark tone.

Alex? is...is that you?'' asked Savannah curriously. ''Yes, Savannah, it is,'' said Shadow Alex as he smirked. Savannah sighs. ''But... I, I don't understand. ''You....? this.... this isn't real! '' she yelled as she holds her head.

''It is me. But Savannah, I may be your brother but I can't do this anymore, '' he said in a tired tone. Savannah gasped. ''What? what do you mean? Alex this isn't funny.'' said Savannah in a frightened tone. : ''I'm not kidding....'' he says in a serious tone. Savannah began tearing up. ''Alex!'' she yelled

''NO! seriously, Savannah enough! '' Shadow Alex yelled as he raises his voice. ''This is how it is. Deal with it,'' he yelled as Savannah starts crying. '' I thought we were closer than that, '' she said as she cried.  
''Well we're not,'' he said in an angry tone. ''But ... Alex.''

Shadow Alex grew closer. ''No! it's done! You're not my sister anymore!'' he yelled as Savannah began to beg. ''No! this isn't real! it isn't real!''  
The illusion fades.

 

AN  
More to come, sorry I missed placed my flash drives, so I had to rewrite this... My birthday's tomorrow!  
DPL2


	27. S1 Ep 27 Demonic Eyes

………………………*time skip the next day*……………………….  
Drake The Demon King was in a mood.'' I shall have that human girl's power, one way or another!'' he said yelling at his useless demons.

''Yyyess yyou wwill s....sire. '' said a Demon frightenedly.

Drake the Demon King gritted his teeth. ''Get out of my sight! '' he yelled in an angry tone.

The Demon shakes with fear. ''YYes, s....sire,'' he said as he stood still. Drake the Demon King looked at his demon. ''Now! '' he roared.

Demon shook. ''Yes, Ssssire! ''said the demon as he ran out of the room.

Drake the Demon King, continues to roar*. That night in Savannah's room... Savannah tossed and turned for some time until she screamed as the Demon king's roar echoed in her mind. Somehow she had visioned the conversation that just occurred, she glanced at her clock, realizing the time, sighing as she went back to bed.


	28. S1 Ep 28 The Nightmare Kingdom

………………..………….*the next day*…………………………………….  
The kids were eating breakfast as Sam was pouring Danny a cup of coffee in a to-go mug. ''Thank you, Sam, it's going to be a long day,'' said Danny with a sigh as he kisses his wife's cheek.

''No problem, hun. I know how hard you work,'' said Sam with a smile. ''Thank you,'' he said as he looks at his watch. ''Oh, I have to go. Bye, kids! '' he said as he kisses their heads aside from Savannah.

''Bye Dad. '' the kids say happily as they eat breakfast, Danny waves he heads to work.

''Savannah! breakfast! '' yelled Sam

''Good morning,'' said Savannah softly as she yawns. Sam jumped at how dainty her footsteps were. ''You scared me.'' said, Sam, as she smiled. ''I'm sorry,'' said Savannah a bit upset. ''It's fine, really,'' said Sam. ''Oh, alright,'' said Savannah as her siblings looked up from their meal.

''Good morning Savannah.'' said her siblings as they smile.  
Mom: ''Good morning sweetheart.'' said her mom finally as she smiles at her daughter. ''Would you like some coffee?'' she asked kindly.

''Yes please,'' said Savannah as she smiles sweetly.

Sam smiles at her as she pours her a cup and joins the kids for breakfast.

......................................................................The Nightmare Kingdom...................

''Any news? '' asks the king irritably.

''Nnnno sssire.'' said the Squire honestly and very terrified.

''Not good enough! I want the girl! Now!'' says the king furiously.

''Yyyes, Sssire.'' said the Squire as he ran out of the room.

The King shook his head irritably. ''Idiot''...  
............................................................ After school................

''Come on Sav, your brother invited us to eat at the Nasty Burger. Let's go''. said, Aly, as she smiles at her friend.

Savannah was lost in thought, as she senses something was off.'' Huh? oh, Aly. Sorry. Sure, let's go, I am a bit hungry.''

Aly nods happily. ''I'm starving,'' she said as she walks ahead of Savannah. ''Oh, are you hungry?'' she asked motioning to her in their own way that signifies Vampire hunger.

''I am, actually,'' said Savannah honestly.

''Okay, let's go to the woods.'' said Aly as she tells Savannah's siblings they will catch up. ''come on, '' she said as she leads the way.

Savannah follows Aly towards the woods.

............................................................................... The Nightmare Kingdom................................

''What do you mean you can't find her?! '' the King asked angrily.

''Sorry, ssire, sshe's just ggone. '' said the terrified squire.

the king gets's very close to him. ''Then find... her! '' he roared.

the Squire runs out of the room and begins assembling demons to search for her.

.....................................................20 minutes later..................

''You all look acceptable. But I am not in charge of that. To the king! '' yelled the Squire as the Demons head towards the Demon King.

.................................................. Kings ThorneRoom..........

King watches as the demons assemble in his throne room as they stood in straight lines. The king walks down his throne. ''Nice...very nice,'' he said venomously as he viewed the demons in front of him, as the Demons stood completely still. The squire stuttered as he replied. ''Tthe best ffor you ssire.''

''Very well, let's discuss the plan.'' said the king ina serious tone.

The Demons listen intently.

....................................................................Woods..................................................

Aly finishes drinking the blood of a deer. ''Did you drink a human or?''she asked curriously. Aly was a vegetarian when it came to her vampire form.

''Yes, I'm quite full, '' said Savannah honestly.

''Alright,'' said Aly as she turns to her Wolf form as she eats the meat.

Savannah listens to the sounds of nature. As she waits for her friend to finish.

After eating, Aly licks her lips and listens along with Savannah and has a telepathic connection with her.'' What is it?'' she asks with one ear up and one down.

Savannah looks at her friend. ''Oh, sorry. I guess I was lost in nature,'' she says softly.

Aly looked around as she answered telepathically. ''Yes, it is, '' she said. ''Let's head back,'' said Savannah telepathically.

'Alright.'' said Aly says telepathically as the girls head back to town. Before entering town Aly concentrated on her human half and changed back.

 

Savannah: ''Awesome, come on they're waiting. '' said Savannah as Aly nodded. ''Alright,'' she said as she follows Savannah.

........................................................  
The Girls enter Danny's house.

''Welcome home, Girls,'' said Sam as she smiled.

''Hello Mom, how was your day?'' asked Savannah with a smile.

''It was good. Got a lot done, '' said Sam.

''That's a ...great mom,'' said Savannah with a smile. ''Is Dad on his way?' she asked.

''He should be unless something comes up,'' said Sam as she glanced at the clock.

''Alright Mom, we'll go wash up for dinner,'' said Savannah as she starts to head upstairs.

''Tell your siblings, please.'' said, Sam, as they headed upstairs.

''Alright mom,'' said Savannah as they rounded the corner. Aly following close behind.

.............................................................................. Kings Thorne Room.............

''Well!? '' yelled the king angrily.

''You see sire, we haven't exactly... ffound the ggirl. '' says the Squire in a shaky tone.

''Then you have nothing to report, get out of my sight this instant!'' said the king angrily through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

''Yes, ssire.'' said the squire as he backs away.

''Now!!!!! and don't return unless you have found her!!!!! '' yelled the king angrilly.

''Bbbut sssire.'' the squire pleads.

''Now!!!!!!!'' the king yelled angrily it is like a giant wind came through.

''Yes SSire!'' said the squire as he was blown out of the room.

'' Ingrate..'' says the king softly as he leans his head on his hand.


	29. S1 Ep 29 Black Butler World Part 1

……………………………….*The next day In another timeline*…………………………………

Sebastian opens Ciel's bedroom curtains. ''It's time to start the day my Lord. Today you have a telephone meeting with the head of another toy company and then you are free for the rest of the day.'' Ciel growls in an annoyed tone as the morning sun shined brightly hurting one of his dark blue eyes. ''Very well,'' he said as he sat upon his bed waiting to be dressed. Sebastian quickly dresses Ciel, then stands up as he bows. ''Breakfast will be served momentarily,'' he said as he leaves the room.

 

.............................................................Breakfast.............................................

Ciel sits at the table. As Sebastian serves him tea followed by breakfast of eggs and bacon. Mey- Rin runs quickly into the dining area carrying orange juice, as she tried to pour a cup but began shaking.

Ciel, ignoring the commotion and continued eating. As Sebastian removed the sheet quickly saving each drop from the spill.  
Ciel looks up from an empty plate, unphased by the commotion that just took place. ''Let's begin.''

.............................................With Savannah.............................................  
Savannah was in her bedroom studying History for next week's test until a portal opened up from her bedroom wall, looking up from her history book she gasped and is shocked but fearlessly waited for it to close as soon as someone came out of it as the portal closed behind him.

''Timeout,'' says Clockwork in a calm tone before pausing time and places a time medallion on her so she can move during the pause time loop.

Savannah breathes deeply and looks up at the air to see Clockwork floating in front of her. ''Um hi? who are you? nice to meet you. Can I do something for you? '' she says all at once in a confused tone.  
''Hello Savannah.'' he greeted, he doesn't say her real name since he knows that she has no memories of her past life yet. ''I am Clockwork Master of time, and likewise''. he said with a half smile. ''As for your question, yes there's something I need you to do for me''. Clockwork says in a serious tone. '' Um yes? how can I help you sir, or uh... Master of time?''... Savannah says in a confused but yet polite manner. Clockwork smiled fully. '' I am sending you on a five-year mission to another timeline to help someone, his name is Ciel Phantomhive. Your job will be helping him get over his hatred for quitting on revenge'. he says as Savannah looks surprised but understands the issue.  
''I understand sir, but do you think I am the right person for this job?'' she asked softly feeling nervous. ''Yes, your kind-hearted nature can heal anyone whose heart has been broken, so I know you're the right person for this job, but the question is do you think you're up for this task? '' Clockwork asked, though of course, he knew the answer.

Savannah thought it through for a moment, nods her head slowly before responding. ''I will do my best....'' she says softly. ''I know you will,'' Clockwork says as he smiles and unpaused time. ''Time in''. Clockwork says before he hands her the paper and opens a portal taking her with him to another world, but this time to London in the 1880's timeline, as he leaves her there and reopens the portal for himself before disappearing. Savannah looks through the paper that Clockwork gave her before looking around to see what's around her. '' How am I going to find this guy?'' she said talking to herself while walking through England.  
....................................................................................................A Few Hours Later................................................................................

Savannah was reading the papers Clockwork gave her as she walked through England, Sebastian was walking with boxes of new plates that Meyrin broke to replace them just across the street, Savannah unaware of how close she was to her target.  
Everyone stares at Savannah since she looks different with the clothing styles. Ciel was walking close by. Sebastian slowly walks up to the young lord. ''Here are your new set of plates my Lord,'' said Sebastian as it looked as if he was handing them to Ciel, as Savannah stares at them in confusion as she looks at the picture then back at them.

''And what do you expect me to do with them? Hold them?'' said Ciel irritably. As Savannah giggles as she continued listening to them.  
''Of course not, My Lord. Shall we go back to Phantomhive manor?'' asked Sebastian as he continued holding the plates.

Savannah heard the name Phantomhive and gasped as she glanced in their direction. ''Huh is that one of the guys I am supposed to help?''... she said thinking to herself.

''Yes, It is nearly Lunch time and I am quite famished,'' said Ciel as he set his hand on his stomach.

''Very good my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he places the boxes in the carriage than began to help Ciel in the carriage as well as he shuts the door and goes in front to drive the carriage as Ciel looks out the carriage window.

Savannah saw them about to leave, so she runs over towards them in a hurry. '' Wait!'' she yelled as she ran in front of the moving carriage.

''Oh my...'' said Sebastian as he pulled the reins of the horses as he stopped the carriage.

''Sebastian, What in Gods name is going on?! yelled Ciel in a rather annoyed tone.

''It seems a young lady has gotten in front of the carriage, that has caused me to stop driving my Lord,'' said Sebastian in a calm tone.

''Well tell her to move her arse! we have things to do!'' yelled Ciel in a rather annoyed tone.

''Yes my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he turns around to face Savannah. ''My lady, I would like to ask you to please move,'' he said in a polite tone.

''I am sorry, but I can't....'' said Savannah in a nervous tone. ''Well why the bloody not.?'' said Ciel in an irritated tone.

Savannah walked up to the carriage and showed Ciel through the window a paper with his name on it. Ciel reads the paper. ''Sebastian, escort the lady into the carriage. We have things to discuss,'' said Ciel in a rather annoyed tone.

''Yes my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he held out his hand for Savannah to take.

''No thanks, I can get in myself''. says Savannah softly as she walked past Sebastian and got in the carriage. Sebastian and Ciel look at each other clearly surprised. Everyone watching as the carriage took off.

Ciel was sitting quietly. As Savannah looked down at her lap her hand clenching the paper as she took a deep breath as she handed Ciel the paper. He sighed as he began to read the mysterious letter.

Letter: Name: Ciel Earl Phantomhive Age: I4 To: Savannah from C.W To: Ciel Phantomhive Dear Lord Ciel Earl Phantomhive I have sent my future adopted granddaughter to you, for your benefits. Because I believe she can be of great use to you. Take care of her for the next 5 years, thank you. From: the Unknown  
..........................................................time skip in the Phantomhive manor.......................................................  
Sebastian and Ciel slowly enter the manor once Ciel entered Sebastian glanced at Savannah who was still at the edge of the open door. ''Please come in my lady''. said, Sebastian, while taking off Ciel's coat and hangs it up. Savannah enters inside slowly, standing next to Ciel, as Sebastian began to slowly close the door.

Ciel was about to ask Savannah a question until the servants ran in. ''Welcome home young master!'' they yelled in unison cheerfully.  
''What such a lovely young lady we have today, oh yes we do!'' said Mey-rin as she began bowing like a lunatic.

Finnian: ''She's so is beautiful.'' yelled Finnian as his eyes brightened. ''Uh., ''' said Savannah as she blushed nervously.  
''Yes, she ran in front of the carriage today,'' said Sebastian in a serious tone. ''Really? She must have some guts to do that,'' said Bardlroy as he chewed on his piece of wheat.  
''Well she has them. I suppose,'' said Sebastian with a sigh. ''Why would she do such a thing, that's so dangerous,'' said Finnian with a sad look on his face.

''That's un-ladylike oh yes it is!'' said Mey-rin as she nodded her head vigorously. ''Savannah is from out of town,'' said Ciel in a calm tone.

''Really!?'' yelled the servants clearly surprised.

Savannah bit her lip, she couldn't expose where she was actually from. ''Um... well, where I am from ladies can do anything a man can do...'' she said nervously.

''Hmm very interesting,'' said Sebastian as he smirks. Ciel clearly intrigued. Savannah was beginning to feel uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. Ciel notices and gets very annoyed. ''Sebastian get lunch ready, and as for rest of you go back to work!'' he yelled irritably.

Sebastian bows. ''Yes my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he quickly leaves.

''Understood young master!'' yelled the servants as they ran off returning back to work.

''I'm terribly sorry,'' said Ciel as he put a hand to his head clearly annoyed.

''It's okay...'' said Savammah as she giggles nervously. ''I guess I shouldn't have run out in front of the carriage.'' she pointed out.

''No, but I see why you did that,'' said Ciel with a smirk.

''You do? '' asked Savannah with a look of confusion. ''You were trying to get someones attention.'' said Ciel.''Yes yours, since I am hired to find you and help you in a way...'' said Savannah nervously.  
''Oh I see, well then Do you have any talents?'' asked Ciel randomly.

''I have many talents honestly.... what do you want me to do?'' said Savannah confidently. Ciel was about to reply until Sebastian cut in. ''Sorry to interrupt my lord,'' said Sebastian with a smirk.

''It's fine what is It, Sebastian?'' asked Ciel irritably Savannah was unaware of the demon's smirk but Ciel clearly noticed.  
''Lunch is ready,'' said Sebastian with a bow. ''Um... no thanks, I am not hungry...... '' says Savannah in an honest tone.

Sebastian smirks. ''I am surprised. No one has ever said no to the Master before,'' he said as Ciel stares at Savannah in shock without replying.

Savannah turns around to face Sebastian. ''Really?'' she asked curriously. ''Yes,'' said Sebastian in a serious tone.  
Savannah saw a bright light which caused her to blink twice s nobody else could see it, only her feeling dizzy suddenly she placed a hand on her head. '' I understand...'' she said weakly.

''Are you alright?'' asked Sebastian curriously.

Savannah: ''I am fine, I think so... it's nothing important...'' said Savannah softly as Sebastian nodded. ''Very well,'' he said as Ciel looked over at Savannah concerned. ''Your skin looks pale Savannah.'' pointed out Ciel. Savannah shook her head. ''No, really I am alright let's finish this meeting first...'' she said in a tired tone.

''Yes, you do. Look pale.'' agreed a concerned Sebastian.

Ciel looked at Sebastian a serious look on his face. ''Sebastian take Savannah to the guest bedroom, that is near my bedroom and that's an order.''

Sebastian bowed. ''Yes, my lord,'' he said as he looked toward Savannah.

''That's strange master never lets anyone near his bedroom, beside Lady Elizabeth.'' Finnian pointed out. ''No I am fine really...'' said Savannah in a tired tone.

''Right this way, '' said Sebastian as he goes upstairs.

Savannah tried to follow Sebastian but her body betrayed her, she saw another bright light as she blinks before she falls down and faints.

''Miss Savannah!'' the servants yelled as they began rushing over to her. Ciel looks over surprised and ran over as well as Sebastian runs and picks her up swiftly. ''Somebody call the doctor now!'' yelled Ciel in a concerned tone. Meyrin saluted. ''Understood!'' she yelled as she ran away to call the doctor on the telephone.

''Sebastian take her to my bedroom instead, now!'' yelled Ciel as Sebastian bowed as best he could with Savannah in his arms. ''Yes my Lord,'' he said as he takes her to his room.

............. time skipped..............  
Savannah is laying down in bed in Ciel bedroom resting as  
Sebastian is cleaning the guest bedroom since Ciel ordered him to get the bedroom ready for Savannah.  
The Servants are doing their own chores as  
Ciel was doing his paperwork while watching Savannah in his bedroom.

Sebastian comes in the room with tea and cookies. ''She still asleep? ''he asked his young master calmly.  
''I guess she hasn't woken up since she fainted,'' Ciel says calmly but feeling worried for his new employee.

''Very well''. Sebastian says as he gives him a cup of tea  
Ciel drank the tea a little bit then places it down on the table gently. As Sebastian places the cookies on the bedside table as Savannah starts to slowly open her eyes as she forces herself to sit up. ''Where am I?...''she asked weakly  
''Phantomhive Manor miss Savannah, '' Sebastian says calmly  
''I mean what room?.''... Savannah asked weakly as she looking at Sebastian.  
''Lord Ciel's my lady,'' Sebastian says in a calm tone.  
Savannah notices Ciel starring at her before responding weakly. ''I am sorry....'' she says as she forces herself to stand up.  
''Take it easy''. Ciel says in a calm gentle tone.  
''Yes, please do,'' Sebastian says in a calm tone.

''huh what you mean...?'' Savannah asked weakly and curiously.  
Sebastian set her up so she is leaning against the headboard.  
''If you're going to be working for me for five years you need to be healthy''. Ciel says in calm gentle tone while looking at her with worried eyes.  
''My master is correct''. Sebastian says calmly as  
Savannah sighs before speaking weakly. ''I understand... I had never thought about my health before or anything about myself,'' she said honestly as Sebastian looks at Ciel as he states.''Well, now Sebastian will be taking care of your health to keep you healthy.'' Ciel says in gentle tone  
Savannah looks at Sebastian than at Ciel.  
''Yes, my Lord. ''Sebastian says calmly  
''Savannah have, a lot of rest because starting tomorrow your working under Sebastian's training''. Ciel says gently although it's quite rare for him to be gentle.  
''I understand..... I will do my best... I promise...'' Savannah says weakly as she looks at them.  
''Yes, my Lord''. Sebastian says after understanding that he will be taking care of her while she still here with them.  
.....................................................Later that night...............................  
''Sebastian get me dressed for bedtime,'' Ciel says in a harsh tone.  
''Yes my Lord, should I put lady Savannah in a different room?'' Sebastian asked as he dressed him for bedtime.  
'No, let her rest with me here in my bedroom.'' Ciel says harshly.  
Sebastian looks surprised but smirks at his young master before answering calmly. ''Yes my Lord,'' said Sebastian as Ciel gets in the bed after Sebastian changed him from his day clothes into night clothes and fell asleep with Savannah. Sebastian smirks as he tucks the two in before heading out the door and closing it softly.

A.n  
Happy New Year!  
hope you enjoyed the chapter  
see you next time  
DPl2


	30. Black Butler World Part 2

.....................................................the next day in Phantomhive manor.........................................................

Ciel was already up because Sebastian woke him up at 7:55 am in the morning. Since they didn't want to wake Savannah so he did his work in his bedroom while watching Savannah sleep.

Savannah was still sleeping peacefully. As Sebastian enters the room with breakfast and tea. ''Sebastian you have any idea who sent this letter?'' asked Ciel without looking up from his paperwork.

''Well it is clearly not of this world, neither from the underworld''. Sebastian answered calmly as he glanced at the letter as he poured the tea.

''Hmm, so it explains she's from another world correct?'' Ciel asked in interest.

''Actually, I spoke to Lady Savannah just yesterday, It seems she is from this world. She is just from another timeline. In the future''. Sebastian answered calmly.

'' In the future? hmm, this should be interesting then''. said, Ciel, as he places a hand on his chin as he smirks.

''It seems so''. said, Sebastian, as he smirks as well knowing things will be different around the Phantomhive household for a time being.  
While they were discussing the matter they didn't notice a shadow standing in the bedroom window covered in shadows.

Savannah was sleeping until she sensed danger by her sixth sense going off and she jolted awake and saw the shadow and screamed. Sebastian looked and quickly protected Ciel and Savannah by standing in between them as the Shadow figure noticed the demon before him and without a sound or words it disappeared out the window in a misted cloud.  
''Odd''. Sebastian says as he puts his hand to his chin in thought.  
'What the bloody hell was that!?'' Ciel yelled in anger and surprisingly a worried tone.

''A normal soulless demon...'' Savannah says in a soft honest tone feeling scared but trying to stay calm.

''Yes my Lord Savannah is right, I only said odd because they don't come out in the day''. Sebastian answered calmly as he looked out the window still thinking to himself as he looked at his young master.

''Hmm that's a strange case. If what you're saying is true then how come they showed themselves here?'' Ciel asked his expression calm.

''Because they have been after me ever since I was born... ''Savannah says in a soft hones tone as fear coursed through hurt like a terrified lost little girl.  
''I beg your pardon?'' Sebastian asked her with interest.

''Yes indeed do explain yourself, Savannah'. Ciel says gently after feeling shocked at Savannah first answer.

''I don't know the reason why yet... all I know is that I hold the key to some kind of powerful power inside me that they want...'' Savannah says honestly fear in her voice.  
'Very Interesting''. Sebastian says as he stood there smirking.

''Show me your inner power that they want''. Ciel asked Savannah calmly after hearing her answer it perked Ciel's interest.

''huh? Wait you mean right now?'' Savannah asked in a soft surprised tone.

''It does seem rather sudden''. Sebastian says calmly as he looks at his young master.

''Um okay.... but little warning the power is part of my soul... without it, I will die... '' Savannah says softly as she removes it and a Bright Light appears in a golden color.

''Interesting... how Fascinating''. Sebastian says as he views the golden orb.

''Alright that's enough, return it back into your body''. Ciel says in a calm gentle tone he stood calm although he was feeling shocked inside.

Savannah returned the golden power and fell down to her knees breathing heavily. Sebastian helped her to the bed placing her down gently.

''Thank you''. Savannah says weakly.

''You are very welcome''. Sebastian says calmly as he smirks.

''You should rest to recover from that. Sebastian and I will be downstairs working if you need us don't hesitate to call us''. Ciel says to her in a calm gentle tone. '''Um okay...'' Savannah says weakly as she smiles weakly.

''Very well my lord,'' Sebastian says in a calm tone.

''Enjoy your morning Lady Savannah''. Ciel says in a caring gentle tone as he crosses his arm behind his back as he grasps his walking stick as he exits the room.

''I'll be right up with your breakfast my lady''. Sebastian says as he leaves the room and as quickly as he left he returns with Eggs and tea. ''Enjoy,'' he says as he left the room to follow Ciel to his office.

.....................................................the next day in Phantomhive manor.........................................................

Ciel was already up because Sebastian woke him up at 7:55 am in the morning. Since they didn't want to wake Savannah so he did his work in his bedroom while watching Savannah sleep.

Savannah was still sleeping peacefully. As Sebastian enters the room with breakfast and tea. ''Sebastian you have any idea who sent this letter?'' asked Ciel without looking up from his paperwork.

''Well it is clearly not of this world, neither from the underworld''. Sebastian answered calmly as he glanced at the letter as he poured the tea.

''Hmm, so it explains she's from another world correct?'' Ciel asked in interest.

''Actually, I spoke to Lady Savannah just yesterday, It seems she is from this world. She is just from another timeline. From the future''. Sebastian answered calmly.

'from the future? hmm, this should be interesting then''. said, Ciel, as he places a hand on his chin as he smirks.

''It seems so''. said, Sebastian, as he smirks as well knowing things will be different around the Phantomhive household for a time being.  
While they were discussing the matter they didn't notice a shadow standing in the bedroom window covered in shadows.

Savannah was sleeping until she sensed danger by her sixth sense going off and she jolted awake and saw the shadow and screamed. Sebastian looked and quickly protected Ciel and Savannah by standing in between them as the Shadow figure noticed the demon before him and without a sound or words it disappeared out the window in a misted cloud.  
''Odd''. Sebastian says as he puts his hand to his chin in thought.  
'What the bloody hell was that!?'' Ciel yelled in anger and surprisingly a worried tone.

''A normal soulless demon...'' Savannah says in a soft honest tone feeling scared but trying to stay calm.

''Yes my Lord Savannah is right, I only said odd because they don't come out in the day''. Sebastian answered calmly as he looked out the window still thinking to himself as he looked at his young master.

''Hmm that's a strange case. If what you're saying is true then how come they showed themselves here?'' Ciel asked his expression calm.

''Because they have been after me ever since I was born... ''Savannah says in a soft hones tone as fear coursed through hurt like a terrified lost little girl.  
''I beg your pardon?'' Sebastian asked her with interest.

''Yes indeed do explain yourself, Savannah'. Ciel says gently after feeling shocked at Savannah first answer.

''I don't know the reason why yet... all I know is that I hold the key to some kind of powerful power inside me that they want...'' Savannah says honestly fear in her voice.  
'Very Interesting''. Sebastian says as he stood there smirking.

''Show me your inner power that they want''. Ciel asked Savannah calmly after hearing her answer it perked Ciel's interest.

''huh? Wait you mean right now?'' Savannah asked in a soft surprised tone.

''It does seem rather sudden''. Sebastian says calmly as he looks at his young master.

''Um okay.... but little warning the power is part of my soul... without it, I will die... '' Savannah says softly as she removes it and a Bright Light appears in a golden color.

''Interesting... how Fascinating''. Sebastian says as he views the golden orb.

''Alright that's enough, return it back into your body''. Ciel says in a calm gentle tone he stood calm although he was feeling shocked inside.

Savannah returned the golden power and fell down to her knees breathing heavily. Sebastian helped her to the bed placing her down gently.

''Thank you''. Savannah says weakly.

''You are very welcome''. Sebastian says calmly as he smirks.

''You should rest to recover from that. Sebastian and I will be downstairs working if you need us don't hesitate to call us''. Ciel says to her in a calm gentle tone. '''Um okay...'' Savannah says weakly as she smiles weakly.

''Very well my lord,'' Sebastian says in a calm tone.

''Enjoy your morning Lady Savannah''. Ciel says in a caring gentle tone as he crosses his arm behind his back as he grasps his walking stick as he exits the room.

''I'll be right up with your breakfast my lady''. Sebastian says as he leaves the room and as quickly as he left he returns with Eggs and tea. ''Enjoy,'' he says as he left the room to follow Ciel to his office.

.....................................................the next day in Phantomhive manor.........................................................  
.......................................................................................Ciel's Office...............................

''Would you care for a mid-morning snack my lord?''

''Make me a parfait,'' said Ciel in a harsh tone.  
''Very well my Lord''. said Sebastian as he leaves and makes his master's snack only to return shortly after. ''Here you are my lord,'' said Sebastian as he places down a parfait along with a teacup. ''Your favorite tea will be served,'' he said as he pours the master's tea.

''Very well, now about this case. Where are the files?'' said, Ciel, as he sipped his tea.

''The demon is not in any of our files my Lord since we were unaware of the fact that a demon was involved''. says Sebastian in a serious tone.

Ciel growls in frustration. ''What about this C.W? '' he asked as he begins to eat his snack.

''He's A ghost from Lady Savannah's timeline. Though I suppose he's from ours as well,' said Sebastian as he puts his hand to his chin in thought.

''What do you mean?! '' yelled Ciel in a harsh tone.

''He's the Master of Time, my lord.'' says in a soft and honest tone with a raised eyebrow.

Ciel dropped his spoon.

Sebastian looked at his lord curriously. ''What's the matter, my lord?''

''Father time,'' said Ciel as he looked down at his parfait.

''Yes. I suppose. C.W stands for ClockWork that's what I gathered after researching him''. said, Sebastian, as he looked at Ciel.

Ciel puts his hand to his chin in thought. ''I see.''

''Yes indeed''.

''Very well. Please continue with the research,'' ordered Ciel.

''Yes my lord,'' said Sebastian as he refreshes his tea.

''Any meetings?'' asked Ciel.

''Nothing on the schedule,'' said Sebastian as he puts his hands behind his back.  
Ciel tapped his finger on his desk. ''I see. Very well.''

'Yes my lord. If there's nothing you need..'' said Sebastian as he glances at his watch. '' I will prepare lunch.''

''Very well,'' said Ciel as he sips his tea as he reads his papers.

.......................................half an hour later...............

Sebastian knocks on the door. ''My Lord?''

''Come in,'' said Ciel in a distracted tone as Sebastian enters the office. ''Master, I have your lunch ready with your afternoon tea.''

Ciel places his files down and puts them away. ''Very well,'' he said as he waits for Sebastian to serve him.

''Today we are having soup. Considering how lady Savannah is feeling I figured you would like to have the same meal.'' said, Sebastian, as he serves him.

''Very well,'' said Ciel as he grabs chopsticks.

''Enjoy your meal,'' said Sebastian, as he begins to leave Ciel, begins to eat as Sebastian turns to face his lord. ''My Lord? It's just a thought although... ''

Ciel looks up at Sebastian.''Yes?'' he said as he raises an eyebrow.

''Well perhaps Lady Savannah would like to join as well?'' asked Sebastian as Ciel thought about it. ''Very well,'' said Ciel as Sebastian bows. ''Yes my lord,'' he said as he leaves.

..................................Guestroom..........

Savannah was sleeping as Sebastian knocks, there was no answer once Sebastian realizes she isn't going to answer he enters the room slowly. ''Lady Savannah?'' asked Sebastian as she moves slightly in her sleep.  
Sebastian sighs and opens the curtains.

Savannah groans as she wakes sitting up as she begins rubbing her eyes.''Sebastian? Is something wrong? '' she asked as she looks at him confused.

''No my lady. It's lunchtime and Master Ciel was wondering if you would like to join him in his study?''said Sebastian in a friendly tone.

''Oh um if only it's alright for me too. I mean I don't want Finnian, Bardlroy & Meyrin to get the wrong idea because of my special treatments... I would like to be treated the same as everyone else who works here Sebastian....'' said Savannah in an honest and soft tone.

''Very well. The servants usually eat in the kitchen,''said Sebastian honestly.

''Um... so I should join Ciel or them?'' she asked curriously.

''Whatever the master decides,'' said Sebastian honestly.

''Um so you're saying is I can't choose? Is it up to Ciel's choice?''

''I'm sure the master will let you choose.''

''You're sure? I mean does Ciel let others choose too or no?'' she asked curriously.

''I suppose not. He's usually in charge''. says Sebastian honestly.

''Um okay, if I declined the offer and joined other servants in the kitchen will he be unpleased?'' asked Savannah as Sebastian thinks about it. 'I'm not quite sure.' he said as her heart begins racing because of the heavy feeling of pressure. ''I guess I have no choice but to join Ciel so he won't be mad..''.

Sebastian looks at her. ''As you wish my lady,'' he said as he bows.

Savannah sighs feeling pressure and very nervous as she gets off the bed slowly and stands on the floor. ''Can you please leave so I can get ready?...'' she asked hesitantly.

Sebastian bows and leaves the room heading to Ciel's office.

Savannah changed from the night grown into her normal outfit before heading downstairs.

Sebastian knocks on Ciel's office door.

''Yes come in''. Ciel says without looking up from his food.

''Lady Savannah will be down shortly,'' said Sebastian as he walks up to his desk.

''I see explain to me how come it took you a long time to get here Sebastian,'' says Ciel irritated.

''Lady Savannah, has had multiple questions, my lord.'' Sebastian defended.

''What kind of questions may I ask?'' asked Ciel.

''I told her you wanted to have lunch with her. She asked ''What about the servants where do they usually eat?'' ''I told her they eat in the kitchen. She knows she will be one of your servants so she thought she'd eat in the kitchen as well.Though I told her you would like her company. Though she did ask 'if she had a choice?' though I said you were in charge, sir.'' said Sebastian as he speaks quickly, clearly and honestly.

''I see, well I suppose she is newcomer so I don't blame her for asking questions about the arrangements and the rules,'' said Ciel as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

''Yes my lord,'' said Sebastian.

Savannah knocked on the door gently once she realized they were done talking and waited for the response before opening the door slowly.

Sebastian bows. ''Lady Savannah.''

''Um hi... can I come in?...'' Savannah asked nervously as Sebastian smirks.

''Yes you may enter Savannah,'' says Ciel in a calm gentle tone.

''Um okay... '' she said as she opens the door slowly and enters the room as she sits in the chair that is beside Ciel.

''I will get Lady Savannah's meal and a fresh pot of tea,'' said Sebastian.

''Um I don't drink Tea, I drink coffee...'' Savannah said softly as Ciel's eyes go wide in shock before replying. ''You drink coffee?'' he asked clearly surprised.

''Um yes, why you ask? '' she asked as she looks at them confused.

Ciel looks at Sebastian to explain.

''We once had a guest from Italy who was here over for the business of his toy company. It is rather difficult to acquire tea from Italy. Due them being partial to coffee. Though I'm sure you realize the masters disdain for the tea.'' said Sebastian as Savannah plays with her fingers.''Um, oh I didn't know.. I am sorry... I used to drink tea when I was little because my um... ''her voice grew weaker and hurt before continuing.''fake step parents forced me to... I always felt sick after drinking tea I had even throw up in my old home so I stopped drinking it and started drinking coffee instead.... so sorry''... she finished as Sebastian looks at Ciel.

''Alright, very well Sebastian can make coffee for you then,' said Ciel as he looked at his butler.

''Very well my lord''. said Sebastian as he bows and exits the room after serving Ciel tea.

''No it's no need he doesn't have to go through any trouble for that I will drink it..''. argued Savannah not wanting to be a bother.

Sebastian suddenly has already returned with a cup of coffee and sugar and milk.

Ciel smirked at his butler's quickness.''it's no trouble at all your health is important after all.''

''My Lord is correct miss''. said Sebastian as he serves her coffee.  
Savannah took the coffee slowly from Sebastian. ''Thank you'''.

''You are very welcome,'' said Sebastian.

''What do we have for today, Sebastian?''

Savannah got up from her seat while drinking her coffee walking away so they can discuss the case alone.

''Well today you have a meeting with Undertaker about the strange portals that have been opening and closing during the night,'' said Sebastian.

Ciel put his hand to his chin in thought.''hmm'' he said as he began thinking. ''I see.''

Sebastian nodded. ''Yes indeed,' he said as

Savannah and Ciel finished eating their lunch.

.........................time skip.............................

the Servants were cleaning.

Savannah and Sebastian started walking towards them while walking side by side.

the Servants notice Sebastian and a young lady come up to them as they stop what they are doing and stood still and straight.

''This is Savannah, she is new to the Phantomhive servants. She will be a maid. Mey- rin please train her as best you can without breaking anything if you please.'' said Sebastian his eyes closed as he puts his hand to his head in worry and slight embarrassment.

''Yes Sebastian, I will help her best as I can, oh yes I will,'' said Mey-rin happily.

 

''Yes sir!'' said Finnian & Bardlory.

''Tenaka..'' Sebastian asked as he looks in his direction. ''......'' and views a chibi, Tanaka sipping tea as Sebastian sighs.

''Um so... when do I start?...'' Savannah asked curriously as Sebastian looked over at Mey-rin. ''Mey-rin have you completed your tasks?'' he asked in his calm but stern tone.

''Nn...no Sir, '' said Mey-Rin nervously.

''Very well, Savannah you will help Mey - rin,'' said Sebastian as Savannah nods and left with Meyrin to start training while Sebastian was talking to the male servants.

.........................................Servants quarters...............................................

''Please change your clothes into these maid ones so we can start, oh yes we will!'' said Mey-rin excitedly.

Savannah looked at Mey-rin. ''um... okay... but where are they?'' she asked as Meyrin gives her the maid outfit aside from glasses. ''Here you are oh yes it is!''

........................ An hour Later.............................

Sebastian comes to check on her as Savannah finished training and come out wearing the maid outfit.

Finnian stares at Savannah with dreamy eyes. As Bardlory just stared pervertedly. Giving Sebastian a fit of joy as he hits Baldroy on the head.

Bardlory quickly rubs his head. ''Ow! Sebastian what was that for!'' he yelled as Sebastian looked away with a smirk.''You are being rather rude.'' Baldroy looked over at Sebastian before yelling. ''How I did nothing but look at her.'' as Sebastian curled his lip slightly. ''If I have to explain myself I suppose my case has been made,'' Sebastian confirmed as Savannah was watching everything without showing emotions besides confusion.

''Pervert,'' said Finnian and Mey-rin in unison as they began laughing

Sebastian nod. ''Back to work.''

the Servants nod as they go back to their chores.

''You can help me with the laundry,'' said Mey-rin holding the basket.

Savannah was about to leave to start working but Sebastian called her before she could.

''Savannah, may I speak to you?'' Sebastian asked softly.

''Um, yes? '' Savannah said as she turned around to face him.

''I can sense powerful abilities in you. I know from seeing them as well, and you seem rather innocent.'' he pointed out.

''Um is that a bad thing?'' she asked with a confused look.

''No of course not My lady. It's just quite interesting to find out that your the last innocent young lady that's surprised me,'' said Sebastian as he viewed the girl before him.

''Um okay thanks, I guess? '' she says softly and sweetly but looks utterly confused and beginning to feel uncomfortable around him.

''Is everything quite alright my lady?'' Sebastian asked curriously.

but Savannah doesn't respond and runs off to find Meyrin to help her with the laundry.

Sebastian looks dumbfounded from being ignored and placed his finger on his chin in thought. ''Well that was quite interesting, normally ladies are charmed by me, and yet she is the first young lady who didn't, perhaps lady Savannah is quite different from them after all,'' he said talking to himself before leaving to return back to Ciel's office.

A.n  
See you next time!  
DPL2


	31. S1 Ep 31 Black Butler World Part 3

 

 

A.n  
Here we are chapter 31!   
DPL2

 

................................................ In Ciel Office....................................................  
Sebastian returns back inside the office. '' Here's more letters from the queen my lord.''  
''I see very well, that will be all Sebastian, you're dismissed,'' said Ciel without looking up from his paperwork.  
''Yes my lord, I shall prepare dinner soon,'' said Sebastian as he bows down at his master before leaving Ciel's office while closing the door behind him and quickly started to clean changing the table sheets.

.......................with Savannah.................

''So where are you from?'' asked Mey-rin as she was sorting the dirty clothes.

'' Uh....'' she said as she began to say since she doesn't know how to answer that question since she can't lie.

Sebastian was working a couple miles away.

''Oh look, Sebastian, is there working,'' said Savannah trying to change the subject.

Finnian and Baldory continued working as they listened intensely.

''Savannah is from England,'' said Sebastian in a calm tone.

''Really?! Where the queen lives?'' Mey rin asked in an excited tone.

Savannah doesn't say anything she stood still as she watches hem as she listens.

''Yes. Mey- Rin, Savannah is a tad nervous. Do you mind getting ready for lunch?'' Sebastian asked in a charming tone.

''I understand sir,'' said Mey rin as she left them alone and returned back to work.

''Um, thanks for the save Sebastian...'' said Savannah shyly.

''It is not a problem my lady.'' defended Sebastian. As Savannah shook her head. ''Sorry for bothering you during your work... '' she said as she falls down on her knees and stares at his feet begging for forgiveness feeling pressure hoping to not blow her cover.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. ''May I ask what you are doing Miss Savannah?''

''Please forgive me, for bothering you during your work....'' Pleaded Savannah.

Sebastian smirks then held out his hand. '' It is not a problem miss Savannah,'' he said as Savannah looks up at him. ''Um okay... '' she said as she takes his hand slowly standing up straight.

''There you are .'' said, Sebastian, as he smirks.

Savannah quickly began to feel uncomfortable again as Ciel began walking downstairs. ''Savannah you have 20 minutes break,'' said Ciel as Savannah looked puzzled. ''Um okay.... thank you master Ciel.... '' she says softly walking away to her bedroom and took out her magic mirror portal to watch her family.

Sebastian looks up at Ciel. ''Is there anything you need my lord?''

''No Sebastian I just wanted Savannah to take a break, so she won't faint again,'' said Ciel in a calm tone.

'Very well, my lord.'' said Sebastian in a calm tone.

................................................with Savannah........................................  
Mirror Danny was coming home, it was really late and Savannah's siblings were asleep. Sam was waiting on the couch for her husband. Danny slowly enters the house softly hoping not to wake Sam and the kids. Suddenly Sam turns on the light looking at Danny, her arms crossed as she stares at her husband not happily mind you. Danny laughs nervously. ''Hi Sam,'' he said as he rubs his neck nervously. '' You're home late,'' she said as Danny sits on a nearby chair. ''Yeah,'' he said as he puts his hand behind his head.

Sam looking at Danny. ''mhm'' she says as Savannah was watching everything through the one-way mirror portal and sighs.

Mirror Danny walked a bit as he groaned holding his side. Savannah watching as a tear fall from her face to the floor as she kept watching them.

Mirror Sam walked towards him. ''Who was it this time?'' she asked as Mirror Danny began bleeding a lot as he gripped his side. '' Vlad.'' he managed to say as he fell down. Mirror Sam quickly runs to the closet as she gets the first aid kit. ''he's back?'' she asked completely forgetting her anger towards her husband.

Mirror Danny nods as best he could. ''Yes. And then I was attacked by something ... I don't know what or who .. '' he said in a tiring tone.

Mirror Sam started mending her husband as she sighed. '' it's really bad, Danny.'' said Mirror Sam as Mirror Danny groaned as he bled more.

 

Sam was treating him as Savannah sends her clone soul to heal Danny's insides without them knowing. ''Huh Danny your body is healing itself faster than normal, that's weird,'' said Sam as

Savannah smiles sadly after she finished healing her father.

Danny was groaning in pain until suddenly he stopped ..feeling pain.

Sebastian was cleaning everywhere in the manor from the inside to outside, the only place he didn't clean was Savannah's bedroom so he started walking upstairs to her bedroom when suddenly he stopped when he heard crying coming from the room, so he slowly opened the door halfway to notice Savannah crying, so he left to report Ciel about this matter.

 

.................. Ciel Office.............

Sebastian knocked on the door.

Ciel was writing as he heard the door. ''Enter,'' he said without looking up from his paperwork.

Sebastian slowly enters. ''I was cleaning, when I overheard lady Savannah in her room,''said Sebastian as Ciel finished writing a few things down. ''Heard what Sebastian?'' asked Ciel as he set his pen down finally looking up from his work.

''She seems to have opened a portal.'' said Sebastian as he stood up straight as Ciel leaned back in his office chair.''Explain what happened in full details Sebastian you know that I hate short sentences that make no sense to me.'' says Ciel harshly looking annoyed.

''It was a magic mirror. Looked like a one-way mirror because they didn't notice her. She misses her family.'' said, Sebastian, as Ciel put his hand to his chin in thought. ''Hmm I see.'' he said thinking while looking at him. ''and what you expect me to do about this matter, Sebastian? Remember the letter it said lady Savannah have to stay with us for five years.'' reminded Ciel clearly not feeling any remorse.

Sebastian turned his head to the side. ''Nothing my lord. Forget I said anything, I shall prepare dinner, '' he said as he turns to leave.

''Sebastian I order you to do something to welcome Savannah to the manor she's the first servant who has done her work correctly,'' said Ciel as Sebastian turns towards his young lord as he gets on one knee. ''Yes my Lord.''

''Alright good you are dismissed, you may leave now, '' says Ciel calmly before returning back to work and Sebastian leaves the room.

................ back to Savannah................

Savannah puts her magic mirror portal away as she began walking out of her bedroom, walking back downstairs to return back to work as she notices Meyrin needing help so she walked towards her and quickly started helping her.

''Thank you miss,'' said Mey-rin as she continues working.

Savannah smiled. ''Don't mention it.. anytime... '' she says weakly before walking away...suddenly she started coughing badly as she coughed into her hands, once she finished her coughing fit she quickly noticed blood on her lips as she tried to hide it by placing a hand over her mouth. But of course, in this manor, there is no hiding anything as Sebastian quickly notices as he whisked her over to Ciel's office. ''Sit. I will return momentarily.'' Savannah walked towards the office as she slowly opened the door as she walked through the office as she sat down feeling nervous.

Shortly after Savannah got comfortable Sebastian enters the office. ''Lady Savannah is on break due to medical reasons. I think it will be best if she stays here with you,'' said Sebastian as Ciel notices blood falling from her lips to her arms and quickly understands. ''I see, very well then that's alright, well done on letting me know Sebastian, you may leave now,'' said Ciel as Savannah bit her already bleeding lip. ''Um but I am fine... I can still work....'' she said trailing off as Sebastian bows. ''Yes my lord.. '' he said as he quickly leaves.

Savannah sighs as she watches Sebastian leave feeling nervous and pressure of being alone with Ciel. ''I am really alright.... can I please return back to work?...'' she asked as she turned back towards Ciel who was working once again. ''Savannah you aren't fine,'' said Ciel with a raised eyebrow in her direction as he looked back down at his work. ''No, really I am fine... I will prove it...'' she began to say only to get cut off. ''Sebastian.'' Ciel said as the demon quickly returned. ''Yes my Lord?'' he asked Ciel continued writing. ''Get a wet cloth for Savannah,'' he said not bothering to look up from his papers. ''As you wish my Lord, '' said Sebastian as he bows down before leaving.

''But I am alright really I promise....'' Savannah began to defend only for Ciel to shoot his head up quickly giving Savannah eye to eye contact.''It's ridiculous to not care for yourself.'' he spat as Savannah looked at him utterly confused. ''What you mean?....'' asked Savannah clearly confused as Sebastian quickly returned back with a wet cloth. '' Here my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he handed Ciel the cloth. ''I think you should care for your health. We went over this before.'' reminded Ciel as Savannah nodded. ''Yes I understand, but I am not fainting see, I am pretty much alright.'' she said as Ciel hands it to Savannah. ''here you are,'' he said as she takes the cloth.

''My Lord is trying to say is that although you're not fainting anymore it doesn't mean you're still alright you're bleeding my lady.'' pointed out Sebastian as Savannah didn't know how to react to that response before she started wiping off her blood with the wet cloth.

''Take care of yourself,'' Ciel repeated as Savannah nods as she continues to clean herself. ''I Understand master Ciel.... '' she says softly and sweetly. '' Can I please return back to my bedroom then?'' she asked as Sebastian notices Savannah's heartbeat was getting weaker sensing it thankfully by his demon abilities.

''Yes, rest in your room,'' said Ciel as Savannah rose from her seat. '' I will try but no promises master Ciel.... '' she says softly before walking away leaving the office.

' I had sensed Lady Savannah's heartbeat my Lord.'' said Sebastian as Ciel watches her leave. ''What did you sense?''asked Ciel as he turned towards Sebastian. ''Her heartbeat is very slow and very weak my Lord.'' he said ''Keep an eye on her,'' said Ciel as he turns from the door and sits at his desk.

''Yes my Lord.'' said Sebastian as he turned to leave, ''although it seems so lady Savannah soul is in pain as well almost close to dying my Lord,'' said Sebastian.

Ciel looks up at him. '' Do whatever you can to help her,'' said Ciel. ''As you wish my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he bows down before leaving, Ciel continues working even as the demon has left.

................with Savannah in the bedroom..............

Savannah was in her bedroom training herself as Sebastian watches her secretly

Savannah suddenly felt a pain in her heart. ''Ugh stupid heart come on work. '' she yelled as she forced herself to move her body as she felt a pain in her legs as she fell down on the floor unable t move. '' ugh move stupid body move work already! I refuse to die now everyone are depending on me to help them. '' she said talking to herself as she grew weak feeling excruciating pain.  
Sebastian secretly listened to Savannah's breakdown as he watched her secretly.

''Ugh I won't die, '' she yelled fighting back her death with her strong will.

Sebastian was thinking to himself. ''Interesting she's very harsh on herself I wonder how come she's pushing herself so hard? ''

Ciel was walking by from his office as Savannah crawled herself onto the bed ignoring her pain as she lays down on the bed as she falls asleep.

''You need anything, my Lord?'' asked Sebastian as he noticed his young lord. ''I was wondering about Savannah,'' said Ciel as Sebastian nodded. ''Yes what you like to know about lady Savannah my Lord?'' he asked as Ciel looked at his butler. ''Is she alright?''

'' I am afraid not My Lord she's pushing her limits it seems her body and heart are both in pain,'' said Sebastian as Ciel sighs. ''She's dying isn't she?'' asked Ciel as Sebastian sighed. ''I am afraid so although she's fighting against her will to not die.'' Ciel remained silent as he just walked down the hall.

''Hmm that was Odd young master never show concern about anyone before,'' said, Sebastian, as Ciel went to his office.

 

.............................................................Meanwhile in Ciel office...................................................................

''Sebastian! ''yelled Ciel from his office, as Sebastian slowly enters the office already expecting his master's call. ''Yes my Lord?'' he asked as Ciel looked up from his work. ''Take care of Savannah and prepare dinner.'' said Ciel as Sebastian looks surprised but smirks before getting on one knee and bows down to his master. ''as you wish, my Lord.''

''Good you are now dismissed, Sebastian,'' says Ciel calmly returning back to work.

Sebastian was thinking as he walks down the hall after leaving his master office. ''Oh Sebastian! '' yelled Mey-rin running down the hall as she ran towards him. ''What is it now Meyrin?'' asked Sebastian in a calm tone looking rather annoyed.

''Mey-rin is trying to find Savannah, but she can't find her anywhere sir,'' said Finny as Baldroy looked at Sebastian. ''She doesn't even work so much she always ends up disappearing Sebastian,'' he said as Mey-rin nodded. ''That's not true at all Baldroy, miss Savannah works with me even when I mess something up and she fixes it She always does her own work twenty-four seven.'' defended Mey-rin as she glared at Baldroy. ''Lady Savanah has been asked to rest in her quarters,'' said Sebastian as Baldroy looked at Sebastian in complete shock. ''Why does she get a break and we don't?'' whined Bard. ''Why Sebastian, is Savannah okay?'' asked Finny concerned. ''Lady Savannah feels under the weather,'' said Sebastian

''Poor Savannah,'' said Finny as Mey-rin nodded. ''Oh I will make her soup than oh yes I will,'' she said as she jumped with glee. ''Sebastian is that the reason why Savannah isn't working?'' asked Baldroy as Sebastian sighed. ''Yes, Baldroy she is ill, Even if she was able to work while being ill, she would still be able to complete more tasks than you lot,'' says Sebastian in a serious yet annoyed tone.

''Yes sir! '' the servants say as they left to work.

Sebastian sighs as he leaves to prepare for the guest.

Savannah was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. ''I can help...'' she began to say as Sebastian notices she's out of bed as he walks up to her and quickly picks her up and sets her on her bed.

Savannah sighs. '' Sebastian... I am healing....'' she defended.  
''Good, we will discuss this more when you are fully healed,'' said Sebastian as Savannah shook her head. ''But don't you need help before the guest arrive?'' she asked as Sebastian smiles. ''Ease dropping, I see,'' asked Sebastian as he smirks.

Savannah looks confused. '' huh,'' she says. ''There was no way if you knowing of our guest if you weren't ease dropping. We only found out an hour ago.''

''Sorry my ears hear things from far away....'' said Savannah softly.

''Ah I see, you are rather gifted. More so than I suspected, '' says Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes... and I know you're a demon, Sebastian...'' she said softly as Sebastian smirks. ''I'm sure you are greatly mistaken, my lady.'' Savannah shook her head slowly. ''No, I am never wrong. I also know when someone lies to me. I can sense demon aura...'' she defended as Sebastian's demon eyes emerged. ''What a clever girl,'' he says in a serious tone. ''You thought I would never catch on?'' she asked curriously. ''I had my speculations. Though I hoped not,'' said Sebastian truthfully. ''Don't worry I won't tell anyone because I have demon guardian... back home but it's different than your case...'' said Savannah softly as Sebastian takes off his glove. ''I am bound to my Lord Ciel Phantomhive.''

''I know... that's why I am here to help...'' said Savannah as Sebastian looked at the young girl. ''What do you mean Miss Savannah?'' he asked as Savannah sighed. '' It means I didn't summon a demon for anything he came to me on his own...''

''As my Lord, he asked for assistance, though he did not clarify on what kind he wanted,'' said Sebastian as Savannah spoke. ''He wants people to suffer for his parent's death Sebastian because he's hurting inside,'' said Savannah. ''It is my Lord's goal. To find and kill his parent's murders,'' said Sebastian as Savannah nodded. ''I know... but what will happen after that Sebastian?'' she asked as Sebastian smirked. ''I will take his soul, '' says Sebastian unemotionally.  
''Then what?'' she asked with a curious tone.

''I find a new Pawn. As Master Ciel has had multiple fallen pawns,'' says Sebastian unemotionally.

''Nothing new? No wonder my demon guardian chose to protect me, even though I was suffering, even though I never cared if I died or not,'' said Savannah as she sighed.

''What do you mean by that?'' asked Sebastian curriously.

''Don't worry about it you won't understand anything about it anyway.....'' said Savannah as Sebastian nodded. ''Very well,'' he said as Savannah's timeless cell phone rings. ''Oh, hey Kane...''

Sebastian stands by her side hands behind his back as Savannah put the phone on speaker. '' I am fine, Kane doesn't worry about me,'' she says as Dark Kane responds. ''You know when you say that it means you're overworking yourself,'' he said as Sebastian listened to the conversation. ''I will be there soon,'' said Kane. ''But...'' Savannah defended. ''See you soon.'' Kane repeated ''Kane no wait! '' Savannah yelled as the call ended before she could say anything. '''oh great...'' she said sarcastically as Sebastian smirks. ''Problem?'' he asked as Savannah looked at Sebastian. ''Remember the Guardian I just mention to you earlier Sebastian?'' said Savannah ''Yes my Lady,'' said Sebastian

''Um well that was him... he says he's coming here to check up on me...'' said Savannah as Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ''Oh and he is?'' he asked as he smirked. ''His name is Kane but his real name is Eisuke.....'' she said as he nodded. ''Oh, I see,'' he said as the doorbell rings.

 

''Um I will answer it..... '' Savannah said as she forced herself to move towards the door.

''No, you stay here I will answer the door,'' said Sebastian. ''Um okay....'' she said as she stands, still watching Sebastian walking towards the door.

Sebastian answers the door.

Kane looks at Sebastian in a serious way. ''Hello. May I enter?'' he asked along with a familiar face. ''Greetings Sebastian,'' said Edward Elizabeth's older brother.

''Hello Edward. Do come in,'' said Sebastian as he bows. ''Hello sir, do come in,'' he said as the servants line up in order. ''Welcome to Phantomhive manor!'' they said as both Edward and Kane enter the manor.

''Edward right this way, '' said Sebastian as he leads him to Ciel's office.

''Why thank you, Sebastian, it has been a while. I almost got lost this guy showed me my way around,'' said Edward

''I have a name you know''. says Kane in an annoyed tone.

''We are very thankful for that,'' said Sebastian as he knocks on Ciel's door. ''You must be Kane.''

''Yes thank you so much for showing my way,'' said Edward as Savannah was hiding in Ciel's office.

'Yes I am, let me guess my princess told you about my arrival.'' said Kane as Sebastian nodded. ''Yes she has, '' he said as he radiated a demon vibe.

''Enter, '' says Ciel from his office.

Sebastian enters the room. ''My Lord. Sir, Edward's arrived,'' he said as Edward's eyes turned red for a second before returning back to his normal colors, only Sebastian notices it.

''Good and who's this Sebastian?.'' asked Ciel as he looks in Kane's direction.

''This is Kane, He is here to see Lady Savannah,'' said Sebastian as he bows.

''Hello Ciel. How is everything going?'' said Edward in a polite tone.

''I see well go ahead show him around when Savannah wakes up from her nap, and I am quite alright Edward,'' said Ciel as Savannah used magic to return back to her room.

'' Yes my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he and Kane left Ciel's office.

 

Kane was walking around the manor with Sebastian.  
Sebastian's hands were behind his back. ''I presume that there will be no action when we are alone'' he said as he continued to walk that way.

''Well yeah that's why I didn't talk much when we were at Ciel's office, Sebastian,'' said Kane as Sebastian nodded. ''Very well.''  
''So..'' Kane began to say as his eyes turned back to red. '' Where is my princess Sebastian? he asked in calm but dark voice.  
''Lady Savannah is in her room,'' said Sebastian in a calm tone.

''Alright I will go check up on her,'' said Kane as he was about to walk away his eyes turned back to normal.

''You know, you really should learn to control your eyes. Could really be a problem.'' pointed out Sebastian softly as he smirks.

Kane suddenly stopped as he turned around to face him. ''Does it look like I care?'' he asked in a rude tone as Sebastian sat up. ''Well you should, we both are demons, after all, helping both our Master and Mistress.'' pointed out Sebastian. ''We are nothing alike,'' says Kane in an annoyed tone.

''We both have children to protect do we not?'' asked Sebastian as Kane looked away. ''Yes but my ways are different I will protect her because I ca.... '' he suddenly stopped when he realized he was going to say care about her but stopped. ''because it's my job I won't take her soul in the end, not like you.'' he spat as Sebastian turned in Kane's direction.

''Ah is that so? You were about to say you care about her weren't you am I correct'' asked Sebastian as he smirks.

Kane hesitated. ''No I wasn't. '' he spat as he lied.

'' Believe, what you wish, I can tell when urchins like yourself lie,'' says Sebastian softly as he walks down the hall beginning his chores.

Kane growled in annoyance before walking away as he bumped into Meyrin. Who was carrying the plates until she bumped into him by accident dropping them,

Kane was swift as he caught them with one hand. ''Watch where you are going, idiot,'' says Kane in an annoyed tone as Sebastian helped Mey-rin. ''Are you alright? '' he asked as she grew flushed. ''Oh dear, I messed up again in front of a guest I am okay Sebastian oh yes I am,'' she said as Kane places the plates down on the table as he turned about to walk away again.

''It's quite all right Mey-rin, '' says Sebastian as he sighs as he looks towards Kane.

''What is it, Sebastian?'' asked Kane as he looked at the demon in front of him. ''Nothing, nothing at all,'' Sebastian said as Kane rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, '' he said as he was about to walk away again.

'' Master wait!'' the servants yelled as Ciel storms into the hall. '' What the bloody hell is going on here!?''

''My Lord? What is the matter do you need anything? '' says Sebastian worriedly.

''No, Sebastian I heard a noise.'' said Ciel as Sebastian bows.''Terribly sorry my lord.''

''The noise was this girl falling down on the chair and breaking it.'' spat Kane as he points at Mey-rin.

''I am so sorry oh yes I am,'' says Mey-rin in a high pitch voice.

''I will clean it up right away my Lord,'' says Sebastian as he smiles.

''Alright and who caught the plates, Sebastian?'' asked Ciel as he noticed the plates we'rent scattered into pieces throughout the floors this time.

''Kane did my lord.'' said Sebastian honestly. ''lady Savannah's friend or lover or something else?'' asked Ciel in a trivial tone as Sebastian turned his head. ''I suppose so, my Lord.''

''I am none of those things I am just her guardian nothing else.'' retorted Kane

'' So he says,'' says Sebastian softly as he leaves to work on his chores.

Kane glaring at Sebastian's back in annoyance. ''Mind your own business, Sebastian.'' Kane spat as the servant's eyes go wide in shock for a moment.

''I am not under your command. Kane'' defended Sebastian as Kane slowly turned towards Sebastian. ''I never said you were you stay out of my personal life and I'll stay out of yours,'' said Kane as Sebastian nodded. ''Very well.''

Savannah was walking downstairs slowly still as she was still healing.

Sebastian was going upstairs to check the bedding and saw Savannah. ''My lady, you shouldn't be out of bed, '' said Sebastian as he walks up toward her.

''Sorry I know I shouldn't, but knowing Kane will end up picking a fight with you I just...''

''Lady Savannah? are you worried about me?'' asked Sebastian as he smirks.

''I care about everyone equally Sebastian so don't get any wrong ideas...'' said Savannah.

''I see, very well If that is truly how you feel,'' said Sebastian as he pretends to be hurt by her comment.

''Sebastian are you alright? *feeling bad for him grab his hand* I am sorry for hurting your feelings....'' said Savannah completely fooled.

Sebastian pretended to be distraught as he acted out an act. '' I'm quite all right. I know you're sorry, I only care about your well being, as I am the one who has tended to you these past few days,'' he said as Savannah looked at him sorrowfully. ''Sorry and I am thankful for that.. '' she said as she kissed his cheek to thank him.

Sebastian smiles. ''You are very kind. Now off to bed, until you're fully healed,'' he said as he picked her up and headed to her room.

Savannah frowns. ''You're treating me like a child just like how Kane does....'' she said trailing off.

''Well if you insist,'' said Sebastian as he sighs and begins setting her down at the top of the stairs as Kane finally sees Savannah after arriving.  
Kane noticed them both together as they were very close...too close to his liking. ''What the...'' he began to say as he walked up to them. ''My Lord would like you to fully heal miss. Now how can you work as his maid if you are not fully healed?'' said Sebastian as Savannah sighs. ''Oh okay.. you win... I will go rest... '' she said as she tried to stand herself up.

Sebastian watches her carefully so if she fell he would catch her.

Savannah tried to walk over the messy dirty clothes that are on the floor slipped and fall back. ''Stupid....'' she muttered as Sebastian caught her before she fell or before Kane could react. ''You aren't stupid. Clumsy maybe but not stupid. ''

Savannah sighs. ''No I mean my legs ache when I try to move over the clothes...''

''Well let's get you to bed so I may clean the manor''. said Sebastian as he picks her up and heads to her room ignoring Kane.

Savannah didn't notice Kane watching at all... ''Thank you....'' she muttered as Kane's eyes turned red for a moment and returned back to normal walking back downstairs trying to forget what he just saw.

''You are quite welcome,'' said Sebastian as he sets her on her bed. Savannah quickly falls back to sleep.

Sebastian quickly begins cleaning Savannah's room aside from the bedspread. Kane suddenly by Savannah's door. ''Sebastian,'' said Kane as Sebastian continues cleaning Savannah's room. ''Yes Kane?''

''Do me a favor don't get too attached to her,'' said Kane as he leaned on the door frame hands in his pockets. ''Lady Savanah is to be in residence of the Phantomhive Manor for five years, '' said Sebastian as he smirks. '' You honestly believe I would become attached to her. She is my Lord's maid.'' he snapped.

''That's not what I meant once you find out who she really is, it will be different,'' said Kane as Sebastian nodded. ''Very well, I sense the power in her. And she knows what I am.''

''Of course, she knows who you are she's not human,'' said Kane as he rolled his eyes.

''Obviously. I know that,'' said Sebastian as he rolled his eyes as well.

''So don't get too comfortable with her around,'' said Kane

''I am well aware of her departure Kane though as I said before She will be staying here for five years, '' said Sebastian still cleaning her room. ''I do have to get used to her being here as I will be tending to her every need,'' he said as he finishes cleaning and grabs her dirty clothes and blankets and begins leaving her room.

Kane growled. ''First my ex-best friend now him,'' said Kane irritatedly as he spoke with his hands. Sebastian smirks as he heads down to the laundry room and begins the load. Not a second later  
Kane enters inside Savannah's bedroom and sits down near her bed watching her sleep.

About an hour later Sebastian went to check on dinner preparations but Baldroy burned everything and Mey-rin broke the plates.

Ciel came downstairs because of the noise again. '' What happened now?'' he said irritably as Sebastian came running in as well. ''What happened here?'' asked Sebastian as Bard chewed his wheat. ''I was trying to cook the dinner faster by using me flamethrower but it blew up. '' said, Bard, as Mey-rin started to whine. ''I was trying to get plates for dinner but I tripped and broke the plates, '' she yelled talking in a panic.

Sebastian looked at Finny expecting something ludicrous. Finnian raises his hand in defense and spoke as in a frightened tone. ''I did nothing today Sebastian I promise,'' he said as he closed his eyes tightly.

Sebastian looked at Tanaka who was sipping his tea in his chibi form. '' I suppose Tanaka has nothing to do with this mess either'', says Sebastian as he sighs as he puts a hand to his head in annoyance.

Suddenly Kane came out of nowhere. ''Need help? I don't want Savannah to wake up,'' he said as the servants jumped with a fright. '' Ahh where he came from?!'' they yelled as Finny piped. ''He's as silent as Sebastian,'' he said quietly as Bard chewed his wheat. ''I say.'' Mey -Rin nodded. ''Agree, oh yes I do,'' she said happily as Kane rolled his eyes. ''I can hear everything I am standing right here.'' he snapped as the servants yell. ''Sorry!''

''Mey- rin I have seen that there are no clean sheets ready for when Lady Savannah returns from her evening Bath? prey tell their whereabouts? '' asked Sebastian in a serious tone with a raised eyebrow.

''Sorry sir,'' said Mey-rin as she bowed. ''I will handle anything that related to my I mean to Savannah,'' said Kane as he took the sheets and left to wash them.

Sebastian smirks at Kane's reaction.

Savannah's sheets were ruined due to Mey rin's fumbling.

Savannah was walking down stairs while holding on to the wall to steady herself. ''What's going on I heard a loud noise...'' she said softly as Sebastian looked up towards her. ''Just Mey-rin, Finny, and Baldroy again, '' said Sebastian as he sighs as he helps her to her room.

''Can I help, please....'' she persisted once again as Sebastian begins taking off her bedspread stripping the sheets off.

The servants look shocked as they notice the weak conditions of Savannah for once.

''No, no all is fine. Kane is washing your sheets and I will take these down to the washer,'' said Sebastian as he sets her on the rocking chair that was located in her room.

Savannah bit her lip. ''Um okay... thanks, Sebastian tells Kane I said thank you...'' she said softly as Sebastian turned towards her with his famous smile. ''Of course Miss, '' he said as he leaves to get new sheets for her bed along with pillows.

..................................................................downstairs...............................................................

''Sebastian and Kane are both alike it's scary.'' whispered the servants as Chibi Tanaka nods. ''If the three of you are not going to help then don't bother being here.'' snapped Kane coldly worse than Sebastian ever spoke as he quickly left.

The servants stare in Kane's direction fearfully. ''He's scarier than Sebastian...'' said Finny his body shaking. ''Sebastian is scarier,'' said Mey-rin as Bard shook his head. ''No Sebastian always calm he never talk heartless to us only harsh.''

''I suppose, but Sebastian does hit us on our heads, oh yes he does,'' said Mey-rin rubbing her head as if she was just hit. ''True but I heard from Savannah that Kane does worse than that,'' said Finny as Mey-rin looked at Finny in terror. ''Like what?'' she asked shaking in fright.''She said Kane once pushed her against the wall and did some harsh things that can't be mentioned ever..'' said Finny as

Meyrin shivers. ''We are lucky to have Sebastian, oh yes we are.''

'Agreed I don't want to know what would happen if Kane was our boss.'' said Bard nodding as Finny pipped. ''No, not at all.'' as he shakes his head.

..................................................Savannah's room................................................

Sebastian returns to the room and begins changing the pillowcases and bedspread as Savannah came out of the bathroom weakly after washing her hands. ''There you are miss, Your bed is made with fresh sheets. Now if you'll wait here I will run you a bath and grab you fresh towels, '' said Sebastian he smiles as he bows before exiting her room to start the bath and grab towels.

Savannah: ''Thanks... um can you send Kane here... I don't think it's right of me to ask you to carry me to the bath so...'' she said softly as Sebastian continued. ''Kane is busy, he's well preoccupied with the servants.''

''Um, oh okay... she said softly as Sebastian dusted off his gloves. ''Yes. Shall we?'' he asked as Savannah nods as she tries to stand.

Sebastian carries her to the bathroom setting her down on the counter as he began to run her bath.

''Thanks so much.... '' said Savannah feeling embarrassed at the task Sebastian had to take. ''It is not a problem,'' he said as he removes his glove as he checks the temperature.

Savannah glances at the door. ''I wonder how is everything going downstairs?...'' she asked as Sebastian continued with the tub. ''I am sure everything is fine. '' he said as he sat up as he ties a cloth around his eyes. ''Okay..'' she said as Sebastian turned towards her completely blindfolded. ''Yes my lady. will you be able to clean yourself?'' he asked before grasping the young lady. ''Um yeah... don't worry about it,'' she said softly as Sebastian grew closer. ''Very well,'' he said as he was still blindfolded as he removes her clothing.

Savannah suddenly felt uncomfortable with him again and Sebastian quickly feels that she felt uncomfortable.''I can't see anything I promise.'' said Sebastian. ''Okay.. '' said Savannah as she relaxed a little bit. Sebastian picked her up gracefully as he removed the towel. He left the room shortly after placing her in the tub.

............a few hours later.........

Kane quickly washes the sheets and cleans the tables quickly and efficiently now cooking Savannah's favorite dish.

Sebastian enters the laundry room and grabs the clean sheets and pillowcases and blankets.

''How is Savannah feeling?'' asked Kane as Sebastian puts on a smile. ''She's feeling a bit better. She's still weak,'' said Sebastian who was still holding the laundry.

''I knew she would overwork herself again, she always does this, more work less sleep. '' muttered Kane as Sebastian checks his watch. ''Seems so, '' he said as he heads upstairs.

Kane sighs while cooking.  
The servants enter slowly after Sebastian's leave. ''We smelled a strong smell of something rather good sir.''

''That is Kane, cooking for Lady Savannah, '' said Sebastian as he continues upstairs and begins doing Savannah's bed.

''It's amazing.'' The servants say as Sebastian turns their way. ''I suppose,'' he says softly mostly to himself as he double checks the bed and her room making sure it's clean. ''' I do believe lady Savannah would enjoy a fire. '' he said as he heads downstairs and out the door to gather the necessary items to make a fire for Savannah.

''If you guys are going to just stand there and do nothing than be useful and hand me a cup of water for the dish and green peppers and some of the potatoes.'' snapped Kane as the servants were terrified, stumbling around the kitchen trying to help. ''Oh right sir!'' they yelled as Kane ignores their fear and take the items he asked for.

Sebastian made the fire for Savannah and went to check on her in the bath. Sebastian slowly opened the bathroom door to find Savannah humming a tune as she took her bath.  
Sebastian knocks on the door Savannah unknowing of who it might be. ''Um..enter .....'' she said as Sebastian entered blindfolded. ''Hows the bath?'' he asked as Savannah sighed. ''Good... I feel less dizzy and less weak now,'' she said as Sebastian entered the restroom. ''That's very good. Would you care for a drink?'' he asked as Savannah smiled even though he couldn't see it. ''Yes, please....'' she said softly as Sebastian went downstairs without the blindfold to not raise suspicion with Kane and returned with it on with her water.

''Thanks.... um, aren't you going to help Ciel like you normally do?'' asked Savannah softly as Sebastian checks his watch. ''Around this time My Lord would be in his office, '' said Sebastian as Savannah bit her lip. ''Okay but who will be helping him if he needs something?'' she asked not wanting to intrude on Ciel's needs. ''He would call me,'' said Sebastian as Savannah looked down. ''Um okay,'' she said as Sebastian smiled. ''We demons have a good sense of hearing my lady,'' he said as Savannah sighed. ''I understand...'' she said as she played with the tub water.

''So are you done with your bath or are you going to continue?'' asked Sebastian as she viewed her playing with the water.

'' I am done... um, can you please give me my clothes..?'' she asked softly as Sebastian left and came back with towels and underpants and a bra from our timeline but didn't know what it was along with shirts and shorts from our timeline which he didn't know their use either.

''Um... those are from the future...'' she said softly as Sebastian views the attire. ''Well you are not working today so might as well be comfortable,'' he said as Savannah sighs. ''Okay.... after I am fully recovered I will work even harder,'' she said in a determined tone.

'Not so hard I hope. It is why you are here Ill is it not?'' asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

Savannah laughs nervously. ''Um yeah...'' she said realizing her situation.

Sebastian nodded. ''Quite so.''

''it's just that everyone needs my help at the same time so I try to keep up with the schedule...'' said Savannah as Sebastian stood tall hands behind his back. ''One simply cannot do it all, '' he said as he begins to leave smirks as he looks back at her. ''I shall leave you to it then,'' he says as he leaves the room.

''Um okay.... see you later... '' she said softly as she got up from the bath and slowly change her clothes as Sebastian waits for Savannah to enter her room as he mends the fire.

Savannah came out wearing her emo outfit.

Sebastian finished mending the fire. ''There you are a nice fire for you after a long bath.'' he smiles.

''Thanks for everything...'' she said softly.

'' It is not a problem. Coffee?'' he asked as he heads towards the door.  
''Sebastian I am fully healed now, so no thanks,'' she said as Sebastian turned towards her. ''Very well though it is the master's orders,'' he said as he let her be as he left the room. Sometime later.  
Savannah was walking downstairs slowly as she notices Kane place her favorite dish down on the table. ''Yay chicken and rice my favorite!'' she yelled running towards Kan.  
Kane chuckles at her reaction. ''Anything for my princess,'' he says as he smiles gently at her. Meanwhile, Sebastian went to Ciels office. ''What would you like for dinner this evening my lord ?'' asked Sebastian as he entered the office.''I will try whatever Savannah is going to eat.'' he says calmly.  
''Savannah will be having an Indian meal. Chicken and rice,'' said Sebastian as he bows.  
''I see very well then I order you to help Kane prepare the food Sebastian,'' said Ciel with a wave of a hand that wasn't propping his face on.  
Sebastian bows. ''Yes my lord, '' he says as he leaves to help Kane prepare the meal.

.........................................................at the kitchen...............................................  
After making rice Kane started cooking vegetables for Savannah along with lemonade.  
''Oh dear, he's way faster than Sebastian it's hard to see what's he's doing I can't keep up,'' said Mey-rin as Sebastian goes into the kitchen as he removes his coat lifting up his sleeves.  
''I say I can't even keep up with his speed with my eyes,'' said Baldroy as Sebastian begins preparing a salad along with other foods like Indian dishes working quickly.  
''I see nothing but blurriness.'' pipped Finny.  
''Sebastian your cooking for your master isn't you? '' asked Kane with a raised eyebrow. ''than how come you're helping me?''  
''My master has ordered me to help you and I do as he asks. So I am, so I suppose mind as well .'' said, Sebastian, as he continues cooking.  
Kane's face becomes rather surprised in disbelief. ''Fine do whatever you want, '' says Kane coldly as he continued cooking as well.  
Ciel was walking downstairs slowly with Edward.  
Sebastian was making a surprise dessert for his master as he quickly finished his surprise. ''Something smells good,'' says Edward in delight.  
Sebastian continues to cook until it's complete.  
Kane places all the dishes of food on the table without saying anything after Sebastian finished cooking.  
''Dinner is served,'' said Sebastian as he bows.  
Kane standing by Savannah and Sebastian. Sometime later.  
Ciel viewed the table. ''Well this was very interesting dishes, '' said Ciel as he finished eating as he looks up at Kane. ''Kane I had just decided you shall be Savannah, personal butler,'' he said out of the blue as  
Everyone except Ciel's eyes went wide in shock looking at Ciel.  
Sebastian doesn't say anything as he smirks.  
''Alright I accept,'' says Kane unemotionally.  
''Wait don't I have any saying in this?'' argued Savannah only to be ignored. Sebastian grabs the dirty dishes as he puts them in the sink.  
''Very good, you shall start first thing in the morning,'' said Ciel ignoring Savannah's protests.  
...............................................................time skip after a long day...............................................................  
The Servants went to their rooms as they quickly went to sleep. Ciel went his own bedroom as he too fell asleep after Sebastian changed him into his night clothes.  
Edward quickly went to his guest bedroom as he went to sleep. After his prepping for the following day was complete Sebastian went to his own bedroom, not to sleep instead of laying down on his bed thinking about something rather interesting.  
Savannah and Kane returned back to Savannah's bedroom as they fell asleep together as Savannah was scared of sleeping alone...


	32. Savannah Phantom S1 Ep 32 Black Butler World Part 4

...........................................................................................The next morning..........................................

Ciel was still asleep in his bed as Sebastian was cleaning.

Savannah was already up and working before the servants.

''Lady Savannah? good morning.'' said a surprised Sebastian as

Savannah looked up towards the demon.''Good morning Sebastian.'' she says in soft and sweet tone feeling fully recovered.

''Someone sounds better,'' said Sebastian cheerfully.

''Well you had taken very good care of me and I had rested very well, all thanks to you,'' said Savannah

''That's very good to hear,'' said Sebastian

''Well I will go wake Baldroy Finnian & Meyrin,'' said Savannah walking away.

''Very well,'' said Sebastian as he checks his watch. ''I shall go wake the Master.''

Kane was already up as well and was outside training when Sebastian heads to Ciel's room and opens the curtains.

Ciel moves slightly in his sleep before waking up.

''Good Morning my Lord,'' said Sebastian as Ciel stretches. ''Good morning, '' says Ciel in a calm tone before sitting up on the bed so Sebastian can dressed him.

Sebastian dresses him quickly as he then hands him his eyepatch. ''How is Savannah's condition?'' asked Ciel as he stood up after putting on his eye patch.  
''How is Savannah's condition?. '' asked Ciel as he stood up after putting on his eye patch. ''Savannah is feeling much better my lord,'' said Sebastian as he gathered Ciel's clothing. '' I see that pleases me,'' says Ciel In a calm tone as he smirks as he was about to open the door to leave his room. ''Sebastian, I order you to keep Kane busy for a while,'' said Ciel as Sebastian turned back towards his young master. ''How should I do that my lord?'' he asked as Ciel rolled his eyes. '' I would like to discuss something with Savannah for a while,'' said Ciel as Sebastian bowed. ''Very well my lord,'' said Sebastian as Ciel leaves his room walking downstairs as Sebastian heads out as he starts his chores.  
............................................................morning ...................

''Good morning master!'' yelled the servants as Savannah as she bowed. ''Good morning master Ciel...'' Ciel bowed ''Good morning.'' he said as Sebastian stood by Ciel's side.

 

Savannah returned back to work cleaning the floors with a wet cloth by moving it with her feet as if she was ice skating. The servants watching clearly surprised as Sebastian watches while smirking as Savannah looks up at them in confusion. ''Um, what's wrong? I am cleaning,'' she asked as if the action was normal.

''Very well, as I can see, '' said Sebastian as he smirks.  
''How is that cleaning miss? please explain oh yes please do,'' asked Mey-rin as Savannah looked towards her.  
''Um it's fun, cleaning like a game,'' says Savannah honestly.

Sebastian smirks. ''Lady Savannah is full of ideas.''

''Savannah, is oh yes she is!'' said Mey-rin

Finnian clapped. ''ooh sounds like fun I wanna try!''

Baldroy put a hand to his chin in thought. ''hmm I never thought cleaning could be fun.''

Sebastian taking advantage of the opportunity left to work on his chores.

''I know another game that we all can do together it is A race it is about cleaning the walls fast whoever cleanest the fastest will be the winner,'' said Savannah.

''Ooh fun idea we agree!'' yelled the servants.

Sebastian overhears.

''Game starts in 5 ....but only 1 rule no breaking things if you touch the belongings and break it you're out of the game,'' said Savannah as the servant's nod. ''Okay!

Sebastian remained working, happy to have some peace.

'' 5 ....4.... 3 ......2 ..1 go!'' she yelled.

Savannah and the servants running and cleaning without touching the belongings.  
Sebastian was cleaning as Ciel came out of his office curious of the noise. ''What are they doing Sebastian?'' asked Ciel as he looks at them in wonder.

''Cleaning my lord,'' said Sebastian as he put his arms behind his back as he watched the scene.

''I see that, and they are not breaking anything surprising, although I like to know, why are they running?''

''Lady Savannah said it was a game,'' said Sebastian curriously.

''A game you say, hmm interesting,'' says Ciel as he smirks.  
''Aside from lady Savannah's chores the manor is clean,'' said Sebastian as Ciel put a hand to his chin in thought. ''I see. it is a lot cleaner than normal when you only clean,'' he said as Sebastian looked at Ciel. ''I suppose. Since lady Savannah distracts bard, mey rin finny and Tanaka,'' said Sebastian.  
'' I see well she's doing her good job then, I suppose,'' said Ciel as Sebastian nodded. ''Yes my lord.'' said Sebastian.'' What plans do we have today Sebastian?'' asked Ciel as Sebastian looked at his young lord. ''Nothing today, my lord,'' he said as Ciel nodded. ''Very well then,'' said Ciel. '' Yes my lord,'' said Sebastian as he bows. Ciel continued watching them clean and play as Sebastian prepares Ciel's tea and breakfast.

''Sebastian, send Savannah to my office after breakfast,'' said Ciel as Sebastian bows. '' Yes my lord.''

.............................time skip...........

After Dinner and Ciel was done eating, Sebastian quickly cleared his plate, as the servants had finished cleaning minutes before were now having fun as Sebastian quickly cleans his plate. Savannah was still working as the servants began their lunch.''Savannah you may break for lunch.'' said Sebastian as he began making food for Ciel.

'Um, are you sure because I don't mind to continue working.'' said Savannah softly as Sebastian nodded. ''Quite sure, '' he said as Savannah fidgeted slightly. ''Um okay thanks, Sebastian... '' she said softly as she stopped working and went to the bathroom to wash her hands to return to the kitchen to get leftover food that Kane cooked and started to heat them up by using fire magic and quickly started eating.

Sebastian brought Ciel his afternoon tea and meal as he looked up from his work. ''Any cases?'' asked Ciel as Sebastian places his meal in front of Ciel and began to pour a cup of Tea. not quite my lord, I am still researching on Clockwork my lord.'' he said as Ciel put a hand to his chin in thought.''hmm, I see,'' he said as Sebastian nodded. ''Yes my lord.''

After eating lunch Savannah got a call from her best friend Aly.

Sebastian answered. ''Phantomhive manor, '' he said listening to the person on the phone.

''Hello is Savannah there?'' asked Aly in a polite tone. '' One moment, please,'' said Sebastian in his normal tone though to Aly there was a sexy tone to it as he sets the phone down.  
Savannah goes to the bathroom to wash her hands and quickly returns back.

''Lady Savannah,'' said Sebastian as he catches her. Savannah looks at Sebastian quickly. ''Yes?'' she asked as he smiled. ''There is a young lady on the phone for you.''

Savannah had a confused look but began walking towards Sebastian before taking the phone from him slowly. ''Hello? Savannah speaking.''

''Hello, Savannah it's Aly.''

''Oh hey Aly. '' says Savannah cheerfully. ''how are you?''

''Hi. I'm fine. And you?'' asked Aly

''That's good to hear and I am fine. So when are you planning to come to the Fenton's in the timeline? ''asked Savannah as she doesn't say the future because it's a secret.

'' I'm on my way there now. Danny isn't feeling well,'' said Aly softly as footsteps could be heard as Aly walked the streets of Amity.

''Oh what's happening over there is something wrong?'' says Savannah softly as she sounds worried.

The servants stopped working to listen in to understand why Savannah is worried.

''Vlad returned. And Danny got hurt. And the box ghost sneezed on him.'' said, Aly, as she bit her lip even though Savannah couldn't see her.

''What!?'' yelled Savannah in a frightened tone. '' should I return back home early?'' she asked as the servants were frightened by Savannah's yelling.

''So Danny has a ghost flu. We're not sure if it's deadly,'' said Aly. ''But should I return or not I mean you have healing ability too right?'' asked Savannah.

''I'm sure, it's not too serious. Yes, I do,'' said Aly softly. '' If you're sure?'' asked Savannah.

''Yes. The children luckily didn't get it either. Or I for that matter.'' said Aly Savannah relaxed a little bit. ''That's good can you please take of the family until I am back soon?'' she asked ''Yes. I hope you come home soon.'' said Aly sweetly.

''I will I promise and thanks for covering for me. And how is everyone did I miss anything? Birthdays? Holidays?'' asked Savannah eagerly wanting to be filled in on what she missed.

Aly raised her eyebrow as she scrunched her face in thought. '' You missed Easter and Danny's birthday. And Sams and DJ and Danielle's. Fourth of July. And Halloween.'' she said as Savannah looks down at her feet. ''Oh.. ' she says as she feels guilty. '' I wish I could be home more often to celebrate with the whole family,'' said Savannah as Aly shook her head even though Savannah couldn't see her. ''Don't feel bad Sav. It's your job,'' said Aly as Savannah sighed. ''I know but I still feel guilty about it if only if I didn't have this kind of job than it would be different,'' said Savannah as Aly continued walking. ''Well the sooner you do your job the sooner you can come home,'' she said as Savannah giggles for once. ''That's true well can you tell them I am fine and that they don't have to search for me. You didn't tell them anything about my job, right?'' Savannah asked in a worried yet surprised tone. ''No, But they think you don't want to be there ...'' she said softly as Savannah sighs. ''I want to tell them but it's against the rules can you at least let them know that C.W told me to do something for him?'' asked Savanah as Aly sighed. ''Very well.''

''Thanks, Aly you're the best,'' said Savannah softly as Aly smiles. ''''No Problem. Have you hunted?'' asked Aly as Savannah grew confused. ''Have I gone hunting or have I been hunted?' she asked as Aly giggles. '' Gone hunting.''

Savannah laughs a bit. 'No I had not gone hunting yet been to busy cleaning so far.'' she said as she looked around the hall which is where the phone was kept. ''Do you recall the last time you didn't hunt?'' asked Aly worriedly.

''Um I think it was when I was nine when It was the last time I hunted. Before I left home for Nine years,'' said Savannah recalling the incident. Aly gasped as you can literally hear her stop with emphasis. ''You haven't hunted in nine years ??! yelled Aly clearly shocked.

Savannah laughs. ''Yeah because I left for my dream school remember.''

''Yes. Though you"ll be starving your other halves.'' pointed out Aly.

Savannah sighs. ''I know but I can't just leave to go hunting.''

''I'm sure you can during breaks,'' said Aly trying to help her friend.

''Alright I guess you're right. No wonder I fainted a couple days ago,'' said Savannah softly recollecting the incident.

''You did ?!'' asked Aly clearly shocked at what she just heard.

''Um yeah, is that a bad sign?'' asked Savannah curriously.

''I am not sure, '' said Aly

''I will try hunting today okay talk to you later Aly,'' said Savannah as Aly nodded. ''Good, I'll let you know if Anything happens,'' said Aly as Savannah nodded. ''''Okay thanks, Aly,'' said Savannah as the call ended.

She didn't notice Sebastian was listening in by standing behind her.

''Who is Aly?''asked Sebastian calmly.  
''Um how do I say this a friend. You know someone who keeps you company someone to talk to someone who you trust,'' said Savannah.

''I know what a friend is,'' said Sebastian in an obvious tone.

''Oh, I thought you don't since it's a different timeline,'' said Savannah confused.

''I just think it's rather human to have one. Friends are in any timeline lady Savannah. It's just the Lord and I don't particularly like that sort of thing.'' said Sebastian.

The Servants were working while listening thinking that Sebastian and Savannah had gotten closer getting the wrong idea.

''I understand but to me, it's important to have friends because when you lose everything a friend is there to fulfill the lonely times including when you have no family,'' said Savannah as Sebastian nodded. ''I see,'' he said as Savannah grew nervous. ''Um yeah...'' she said as Sebastian nodded. ''Very well,'' he said as Savannah nods about to walk away to return back to work.

''Lady Savannah you shall not overwork yourself today understand my lord will be unpleased if you don't take better care of yourself,'' said Sebastian as Savanah stopped and listened in clearly speechless.  
''I suppose I worry about you as well a little bit, '' says Sebastian as he smirks before disappearing in the hall.  
Savannah's eyes go wide. '' huh! '' she looks surprised and confused at the same time before leaving to return back to work.

The servants were cleaning while they watched everything in shocked as well.

....................................................Time skip................UnderTaker...............................

''Here we are Undertakers Headquarters. '' said, Sebastian, as he motioned towards the dump.

''This is where you prep dead people who died,'' asked Savannah in a confused tone.

''Precisely, '' said Ciel as he smirks as Sebastian opens the door for everyone as they all enter.

 

''Lord Phantomhive,'' said Undertaker as he sees the others. '' And friends... What business have you graced me with this time? '' he asked as he laughs insanely. ''Enough with the nonsense, we all know why we are here,'' yelled Ciel as he slammed his hands on Undertaker's desk.

''The case of.....?'' asked Undertaker as he twiddled his fingers.

''Demons who it seems to have been attacking lady Savannah,'' said Sebastian.

''Ah, yes I knew that...'' said Undertaker as he tapped his fingers together.

''Then explain everything that's the reason behind this case,'' said Ciel in a bored tone.

''Because of her immense power of course,'' said Undertaker as if it was obvious

''Explain in more detail.'' spat Ciel.

Undertaker: ''The power is rare, it can either bring the dead back to life or it can end the world in powerful waves including the demon race, not just earth. It also has the power to recreate new worlds and realms.'' said, Undertaker, as Ciel put a hand to his chin I thought. ''Interesting,'' said Sebastian. ''If that's all, '' said Ciel as he turns to leave.

''Oh, I almost forgot, by the way, the power can also control anyone or anything, '' said Undertaker as Sebastian puts his hand to his chin in thought. ''Very Interesting, '' he said as he smirks.

Ciel stopped walking again. ''What your saying is that she can bring my parents back to life if she wanted?'' asked Ciel curriously.

''Yes, that is precisely what I'm saying, '' said Undertaker as he laughs insanely.

''Um.... '' said Savannah as she laughs nervously.

''My lord?'' asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

''Alright that's all then, perhaps I can use her for my own benefit,'' said Ciel with a smirk.

Sebastian smirks as well as he leads everyone home the servants cleaning and or cooking.

''Um, I will go back to work...''. said Savannah softly as Sebastian looks at Ciel.

 

''Hold on a moment Savannah,'' said Ciel as Savannah turned towards him. ''Um yes? '' she asked feeling nervous.

'' I want you to move your belongings to my room,'' said Ciel as Savannah looked at him clearly surprised. ''Huh!?''

Sebastian looked surprised. '' My Lord?'' he asked as Ciel put his hands behind his back. ''It's a better way to keep your abilities a secret and any problems with this changes?'' he said as Sebastian remained silent.

 

''But I got Kane to protect me.'' said Savannah That might be true, although he is leaving at night,'' said Ciel as Sebastian looked around. ''Where is Kane? '' asked Sebastian suspiciously.

Kane came out of nowhere. ''Right here. I was training,'' he said. Savannah was about to scream because of the surprise appearance.

''We were just talking about you, Kane,'' said Sebastian as Kane looked around curriously. ''For what reason?'' asked Kane coldly without any interest.

''Kane please be nice....'' said Savannah softly.

''What now my Lord?'' asked Sebastian as Ciel sighed. ''Well if Savannah is that powerful than perhaps I can use it to get my parents back,'' said Ciel as Sebastian bowed. ''Whatever you wish, my lord.''

''Um I don't know.... playing with deaths without good reason is against the rules...'' said Savannah as Sebastian looked at his master. ''My lord?'' he asked. ''It Doesn't matter to me just do as I say Savannah.''

Sebastian watching, as Savannah looks down.

Sebastian didn't know what to say.

''She is not moving in with anyone, she is mine I own her. She's my Assistant, '' said Kane as he smirks.

Sebastian was shocked.

Ciel looks surprised as well. ''She works for you?''

''Yes I own a hotel company,'' said Kane

''So Suddenly?'' asked Sebastian. ''No, It's been ten years but it's a secret,'' said Kane as Sebastian grew suspicious.

''Anyway she can't move into your room,'' said Kane.

''My lord, doesn't take kindly to people who don't give him what he wants,'' said Sebastian

''Giving what he wants is different than telling her to move into his room,'' said Kane.

''Not to my lord,'' said Sebastian

''I would like to disagree with it,'' said Kane.

Savannah was getting tired of the argument. '' THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU I WILL MOVE IN WITH CIEL OKAY NOW STOP FIGHTING!' she yelled as everyone grew silent.

 

Kane began walking away without saying another word.

''My lord?'' asked Sebastian as Ciel looked at Sebastian. ''What is, it Sebastian?'' he asked as Sebastian turned slightly. ''Would you like some tea? I think we should leave Savannah alone for a bit,'' he said as Ciel nodded. '' Agreed, Sebastian, and make some lemon tea for Savannah so she can calm down I heard from Kane it helps her relax.' Sebastian bows. ''As you wish my lord.''

.............................with Savannah in her bedroom..................

Savannah was sitting down on her bed checking the email she always expects getting from Clockwork for updates on the mission.

e-mail: dated 5-4-17 as sent And 5-6-1864 -received.

Dear Savannah, It took awhile but I think I have this email thing down. Anyway, how is your mission going? I hope they are all behaving themselves. You are a bright girl I'm sure you can handle yourself. Remember your mission.

Best regards, C.W.

Savannah sighs. ''That's what you think Clockwork, but I don't know if I am doing a good job,'' she said talking to herself.

Sebastian began ease dropping. '' Interesting, '' he said as he smirks. '' Very interesting. ''

............ *another email appears in her inbox*...........

Savannah opens the email and begins reading it.

date sent 5-7-17 received -5-9-1864

Dear Savannah,

My last email was sent on a much happier note. I'm sorry this wasn't one of those days. Hope you have completed your mission because I have more pressing matters for you. I am sorry to say that Dan was released earlier this morning, and I am rather weak trying to fight him off. I fear he is after your Father for his final battle. I don't think he plans on losing. I fear for Danny's life. You must return home immediately before it's too late.

Best, C.W

 

Savannah suddenly stopped reading it and jumped down from her bed and runs towards her closet and quickly started packing her belongings in a hurry feeling worried.

............................

Dun Dun Dun,

What will happen? tune in next time

DPl2


	33. S1 Ep 33 Black Butler World Part 5

   Sebastian and the servants enter her room. '' Ugh this isn't the best timing I was almost done with my mission to help Ciel,'' yelled Savannah as a pillow went flying across the room. ''What is it miss Savannah? you seem awfully troubled,'' asked Mey-rin curriously. ''My family is in danger....'' said Savannah softly as Mey-rin looked confused. ''Help Ciel?'' she asked as Finny yelled ''Danger?!'' Savannah laughs nervously at Meyrin's question and nods her head at Finnian's question. ''You're leaving?!'' asked Finny though it was more of a yell. Savannah scratched her head. 'Um yeah... I have to...'' she said softly as Mey-rin scowled at Finny. ''Yes, she must Finny,'' she said as Savannah nodded. ''They need me if I don't hurry everyone will die...'' she said as Met-rin began helping her pack. ''You best hurry miss,'' she said as she continued helping her pack. ''Thanks... '' Savannah said softly as she started packing again. Ciel slowly entered Savannah's room with Sebastian. ''What is going on here Sebastian?'' he asked as Mey-rin turned towards Ciel. ''Savannah must go home,'' she said in a hurry as Ciel grew angry. ''She's not leaving. Sebastian!'' yelled Ciel as Sebastian looked at him curriously. ''My lord? '' Savannah turned Ciel in a whisp. ''Ciel I am sorry but I do have to go...'' she said softly as Sebastian looked at Ciel. ''You are not leaving I forbid it!'' yelled Ciel as Savannah quivered. ''But i....'' she said as Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ''My Lord?!'' he yelled in a surprised tone as Savannah looks down. ''Her family is in Danger!'' yelled Mey-rin in a defensive tone. ''So what, she will die if she goes there.'' spat Ciel. ''What?'' Mey-rin asked clearly surprised by what she just heard. ''I believe young master is concerned about lady Savannah safety.'' said Sebastian in a soft tone.''But her family is in danger!'' yelled Finny completely surprised by the master's answer. ''She will die if she tries to protect them.'' spat Ciel clearly not listening. Mey-rin looks at Savannah for some sort of explanation. ''Okay... I will leave after helping Ciel....'' Said Savannah softly. ''Helping my lord?'' asked Sebastian curriously. ''Um...yes,'' said Savannah softly as Sebastian looked at Ciel for an explanation. ''Yes she is here for me,'' said Ciel softly. ''But why young master?' asked the servants in a surprised tone. ''Um.... '' she said as she looks at Ciel and Sebastian for help. ''Lady Savannah is here to remove all the hate, and revenge from Ciel's mind,'' said Sebastian honestly. The servants looked around the room clearly shocked. ''That's impossible even lady Elizabeth could not do it,'' they said mouths agape. '' Even so, that is her purpose here.'' said, Sebastian, as he stood tall placing his hands behind his back. ''Yeah... I am sorry for keeping the secret from you guys...'' she said softly as the servant's smile. ''It's Okay,'' they said as Ciel looked at Savannah. ''Savannah you may leave on one condition you must stay for one last night,'' said Ciel reasonably as the servants were shocked at his statement. ''Kane has already returned there to protect them,'' said Ciel as the servants grinned. ''Oh, that's good, '' they said as Ciel expanded his Kane as he stood tall. ''Yes so shall we?'' asked Ciel as Savannah was in shock for a second before yelling. ''Um... bye!'' and runs away to work. ''Back to work !'' yelled Sebastiaan as he gave finny, Bard, mey-rin, and Tanaka a death glare. ''Yes sir!'' yelled the servants as they run back to finish their tasks clearly freaked by Sebastian's stare. Sebastian smiled as if nothing had happened as he turns towards his young lord. ' My lord what would you like?'' he asked as he looked at Ciel. ''Hot chocolate, that's what Savannah always talks about,'' he said as Sebastian bows. ''Yes my lord,'' he said as Ciel raised an eyebrow. '': Do you even know how to make it?'' he asked curriously. Sebastian sighed. '' No, but I shall learn my lord, '' he said as he smiled his signature smile. ''Than learn from Savannah,'' said Ciel. ''Yes my lord,'' said Sebastian as he bowed and left. ...........................Kitchen.................. Savannah was humming a tune while cleaning the dishes as Sebastian enters the kitchen. ''Savannah,'' he said as Savannah continued working but quickly replied. ''Yes?'' she asked as she scrubbed a pan that was grime codded if only we knew how that happened. '': I was wondering if you can teach me to prepare ... hot chocolate? '' says the butler softly. Suddenly there was a clang as the pots, plates, silverware, and cups were motioned abruptly Savannah looking utterly surprised. ''I thought you knew how to do everything,'' she said clearly shocked at what she just heard. ''I do .. but nothing from the future obviously. Since I have yet to arrive in that time,'' he said as he stood tall as he fixed his suit by pulling it down from the front. Savannah smiled. ''Okay I can teach you but I think Ciel will like ice mocha more,'' she said happily but yet a soft tone hoping it was alright to give an opinion. ''Iced mocha?'' asked a very confused butler. Savannah quickly finished the dishes and dried her hands. '': I will show you, first I need a cup and crushed ice and chocolates and coffee with sugar and cake melted cream,'' she said as she set the towel down on the counter as she turned towards the butler with a smile. Sebastian studies her actions as he learned quicker than a Human as Savanah got the supplies they needed. '' There you go now for hot chocolate just melt chocolate.'' she began to instruct as Sebastian melted it in the pan. Savannah smiled at how well he was doing. ''Than put the melted chocolate in the cup,'' she said as she smiled, happy to teach the demon something for once as Sebastian put it in a cup. Savannah clapped softly. ''There you go,'' she said as Sebastian smiled as well. '': Thank you,'' he said as Savannah nodded. ''No problem, anytime,'' she said as Sebastian prepared a meal along with the drink and quickly went to Ciel. ................Ciel's Office.............................................. Ciel was doing paperwork as Sebastian knocks on the big wooden doors.''Enter.'' says Ciel calmly while he continued working not bothering to look up. Sebastian enters the room with Ciel's meal and beverage. Ciel slowly smelled the dish and drink. ''hmm smells sweet.'' he says as Sebastian nodded.Yes, it is supposed to be my lord.'' he said as he set it in front of his master. ''I see,'' said Ciel as he takes the hot chocolate and drinks it slowly as Sebastian serves Ciel his meal and puts a napkin in his shirt. Ciel sighs as he closes his eyes as he tastes the drink before setting it down. ''Yes it's quite delicious,'' he said as Sebastian backed up as he stood straight. ''Would that be all?'' he asked calmly. ''Yes you're dismissed,'' said Ciel as he motioned shoo with his hand. ''As you wish my lord, '' said Sebastian leaves. ..........................With the Fenton's ......................... D.j just got home from school with his younger sister. ''Mom?! Dad?! Auntie Jazz?! We are home! '' they yelled from the living room as silence returned their call. ''Guess they're not home,'' said Lilith softly as Dj scratched his head. ''Where could they be? '' asked DJ as they walked around while they began looking around. ''Not sure,'' said Lilith as Dj placed his hand on a secret training room wall accidentally as his hand touched the Fenton scanner making the wall open slowly. ''Woah.....'' said, Dj, as he viewed the secret compartment hidden in the wall. ''What did you do?'' asked Lilith completely surprised. ''I don't know!'' yelled DJ completely surprised at what just happened. Lilith looks around in awe. '' Woah! '' yelled Dj as he walked inside the training room noticing all the pictures from his father to pictures of his parent's to pictures of Dj and Lilith and a picture at the end of a nine-year-old holding a sword. Lilith looks at the photos. ''What is this stuff?'' she asked curriously. ''I don't know I guess weapons and pictures of everyone who passed the training.'' he said as Lilith looked confused. ''uh, ok?'' she said. ''Hey who is this? '' he asked as he points at a nine-year-old girl in Danny's arms both smiling. Lilith looks at it curriously. '' I have no clue.'' she said as Dj walked more and saw a picture of a man with brown hair and brown eye's wearing a guardian outfits holding a sword . ''ooh cool but who is that? '' he asked as he pointed at the picture of Kane. Lilith shrugs. ''No clue,'' she said as Dj looked at his sister. ''We got to ask mom and dad and auntie when they get home,'' said Dj as Lilith nodded. ''Yes,'' she said as the sound of an unlocked door echo's through the wall as the adults entered the house. ............................................................................ ''Hey kids we"re back,'' said Danny as Sam yelled. ''Hi kids.'' Jazz smiles as the kids entered the room. ''Hi, everyone.'' said Jazz as Dj and Lilith ran up to them after coming out of the secret training room. ''where were you guys?'' they asked as if it was a normal day. ''Patrol,'' said Danny as the kids sighed. ''Oh but a dad ...who is that in the picture of you and a little girl in your arms, in a secret room we found! and a picture of a man in a guardian outfit who are they?!'' they asked excitedly as Danny looked in Sam's direction in the kitchen. ''Oh, uh Sam!' he yelled as the kids were looking at their parents as if it was'nt a big deal. ''Sit down kids,'' said Sam as she wiped her hands on a rag. The kids sit down on the living room sofa as they turned looking at their parents quickly regretting what was just said. ''Well uh... well.'' Danny began to say as Dj looked at his father with those bright blue eyes.''What is it, dad?'' asked Dj as Jazz sighed as she sat as well. '' Danny, I think they're old enough to know the truth.'' said Jazz softly. ''She is... your sister,'' he said abruptly as the kid's eyes go wide in shock. ''Sister? But isn't Danielle already our sister?'' they asked clearly shocked. ''Yes she is, But Savannah is too,'' said Danny as the kids turn their heads clearly confused... ''Savannah?'' they ask. ''Yes your sister, '' said Danny as he began telling them the story. The Kids leaned in as they get comfortable on the couch as they listen to their dad explain everything until he was done... ''That's the story...'' said Danny softly as he sighs. The Kids were frozen in fear completely speechless as Danny looked at Sam. ''They are just in shock because of the story, there's a lot of dark stuff in it,'' said Sam defensively. ''They know about Dan that's dark if you ask me. Oh, yea and the that where do babies come from talk from last month.'' Danny said as he smirks. Sam giggles but looked serious. ''You know what I mean demons and such,'' said Sam sternly as Danny nodded. ''I know babe,'' he said softly ...Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Danny looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow it was too late for guests... Danny quickly used his powers to see through the door. Kane was standing there with a letter, as Danny stops and answers the door. ''Kane,'' Danny said in surprise as Kane bows down to him. ''Hello Master Danny, I have a letter from Clockwork for you,'' he said as he stood tall. Danny raised an eyebrow. ''Oh? he does letters now?'' asked Danny confused. ''Yes because I have to ever since he sent Savannah..'' said Kane as he stopped himself. '' I mean he learned from me to contact to us,'' he said trying to cover up what he just said. ''Uh, alright then'' asked Danny as he raises an eyebrow. Kane shook his head. ''Anyway, everything you need to know, why Savannah's not here is written inside the letter,'' he said as Danny was still confused. ''He usually just contacts me telepathically,'' said Danny as Kane nodded. ''Yes but lately he has had no time, he has more important things to do,' said Kane Danny shook his head. ''Typical clockwork.It is easier to talk telepathically message me...'' muttered Danny as Kane nodded. ''Yes well anyway read it, master. '' he said as he walked towards living room wall. Danny nods as he opens the letter and slowly reads it. Everyone watching and listening as he begins reading the letter. ''Dear Danny, I am writing to you to tell you that Savannah needs help remember who she truly is. What she is capable of...'' Danny began to read as Kane leans against the wall with his arms crossed watching Danny read. Danny took a deep breath as he continued. '' She must Remember her name her true name and her family her birth family .and the war amongst demons and angels. Her abandonment from her brother after her parent's death. How she became the earth's protector... And how she was sent to earth by soul reapers to protect humans. Help her Danny, C. W Kane kept watching until Danny finished reading the letter as Danny looked up. ''Alright ..'' said Danny as Kane looks at his master. ''hmm?'' asked Kane as Danny raised an eyebrow. ''Huh?'' asked Danny as he looks at him. ''What is it, master?'' asked Kane curriously. Danny shook his head in confusion. ''Oh, Clockwork wants me to help Savanna remember, '' he said softly as Kane nodded. ''I see. Although- '' Kane began to say as he stopped himself again. ''I'll be going then, '' he said as he opened the door to leave. ''Whats on your mind?'' asked Danny, he noticed Kane's struggles. Suddenly Kane stopped walking as he turned around to face him. ''What's on my mind?'' Danny shrugged. ''You seem to be lost in thought.'' Kane turned towards Danny. ''What makes you think something is bothering me, master?'' he asked confused. Danny shrugged. ''Just a thought.'' ''Hmm alright I do have something on my mind but it's not your problem,'' said Kane as he sighs. '' I just want to hear you out, maybe I can help.'' said, Danny, as he smiles. ''I'm not sure it can master,'' said Kane softly as Danny sighs. ''Very well. '' he said as Kane gives in. ''it's about the arranged marriages for Savannah.' he said as Danny became frozen. ''Yes in a past life Savannah was supposed to get married by an arranged marriage after she's done helping humans,'' he said as if Danny already knew. ''Pass.'' said Danny as Kane looked confused. ''hmm pass what master?'' he asked as Danny crossed his arms. ''It's just a father being overprotective is all...'' said Danny as Kane raised an eyebrow. ''I don't blame you, my brother says he owns her since he adopted her in a past life when she was one years old during the war between Demons and Angels.'' said Kane softly as Danny sighed. ''Oh.'' ''Yes he kept Savannah in the chamber for many years not allowed to leave the castle or enter the outside world until she got older now he's setting up the arrange marriages.'' he said softly as Danny grew angry as he took a deep breath. ''Yes, so I am not sure if you can help me to stop him.'' said Kane as Danny nodded. ''I know I can help.'' said Danny as Kane raises one eyebrow and looks serious at Danny. ''What can you do master? he's a soul reaper.'' Danny stood up straight. ''I've been through worse things." he said as Kane put a hand to his chin in thought. ''hmm alright well I thought if I could find Savannah a lover than we can cancel the arrange marriages it's the law.'' said Kane softly. Danny grinned. ''That can work.'' ''Yes but finding one is hard.'' pointed out Kane as Danny wilted. ''Oh.'' he said as Kane nodded. ''Yes what are you going to do about it?''Kane asked as Danny sighed. ''I'll figure something out.'' he said. ''Alright.'' said Kane as he bowed on one knee. '' I am right by your side master.'' A.N There you have it chapter 33! how was your weekend! more to come! see ya questions ? please PM me! See you in season 2! DPL2


	34. S2 Epi 1- Dan's Return

''Ciel I am having a very bad feeling that I need to go back home,'' said Savannah in a worried tone. ''Very well then Lady Savannah, Though you need to return soon,'' said Ciel as he read some files that were on his desk. ''I will, bye!'' she yells as she quickly leaves the manor. ............................ Amity Park..................................... Dan has been flying around the town since he broke free. ''I am coming for you, Danny. I hope you're ready to die,'' he said as he laughs evilly to himself as People look at Dan in fear. Dan looks at them and scowls as they ran away screaming as they clutched their children, Dan laughs evilly to himself as he views the sight as he keeps flying. .............................................*with Danny..................... Danny was coming home from a long day at work. ''I'm home, honey,'' he yelled as he entered his home. ''Welcome home honey,'' said Sam as she puts dinner on the table and walks over to Danny to give him a kiss.  
''Hey dad,'' said Danielle as she smiled and began eating her food. ''  
''Hi my little princess,'' said Danny as he smiles at the girl given to him by an unfortunate event.  
''Danny, Savannah still hasn't returned home yet, it's been five years now..'' said Sam as she sighed in a melancholy tone.  
''I know Sam, and I am worried about her,'' said Danny softly as he hugged his sorrow filled wife.  
............................back to Savannah............................  
Savannah went through a portal and slowly enters Amity Park flying home as quickly as possible just as Aly was sucking an Ectopus in a Fenton thermos, Aly sighed in relief ass she wiped sweat from her eyes. ''Whoo, that's the last of them,'' she said as she sighed only to be knocked out of the sky by a rushed Savannah. ''OOf,'' they both said as they fell with a thump. ''Sorry!'' they both yelled as they rubbed their heads and slowly got off the ground. Only to gasp in surprise. ''Aly!'' Savannah!'' they yelled in unison as they dusted each other off. Savannah gasped as she quickly began flying off. ''I have a bad feeling,'' said Savannah as Aly flew close behind.  
''Savannah you said you had a bad feeling?'' asked Aly curriously as she tried to keep up. ''''Yeah, I feel like... Dan is back,'' said Savannah as if it was a normal thing to say. ''WHAT!?'' yells Aly in surprise as she tried to keep up with her friend. 'Yeah, that's why I need your help.''  
''We have to tell your family fast then.'' said, Aly, as she hurried towards Danny's house.  
''I know,'' said Savannah as she followed her friend to Danny's faster than ever.  
.....................................................  
''Mom, dad I'm home!' yelled Savannah as Danny and Sam lit up at the sound of their adoptive daughter's voice. '' SAVANNAH!'' they yelled in unison as they ran to their daughter and hugged her tightly.  
Aly standing there smiling at them. ''Mom, dad I missed you too, that's why I came, But I have a bad feeling,'' she said in a hurried tone. Danny and Sam stood back as they put serious faces on. ''What is that?'' they asked in unison once again as Savannah took a deep breath. ''I think Dan is back,'' she said as Danny Sam and Danielle yelled. ''WHAT!?'' just not a second later you can hear Danny's body hit the floor as he passed out from shock...


	35. S2 Ep 2 Dan's Look

 

''I think Dan is back,'' said Savannah as Danny Sam and Danielle yelled. ''WHAT!?'' just not a second later you can hear Danny's body hit the floor as he passed out from shock... ....................................................... Now: ''This can't be happening!'' yelled Danny as he paced back and forth.''Honey calm down.'' said Sam in a worried tone as she watched her pacing husband, ''Calm down! how can I calm down?! when Dan is back!. '' he yelled freaking out. ''Dad is right. This is the time to freak out!'' yelled Dani as she pulled at her hair starting to freak out as well. Savannah just stands there listening calmly. ''Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, remember, Savannah is with us so we can't lose.'' pointed out Aly in a courageous tone. ''Aly is right,'' said Danny as he looks at his daughter Savannah. '''Savvy, you will help us right?'' Danny asked hopefully. ''Of course dad. why do you think I'm here?'' said Savannah as she smiles at her family. ''So it's settled, let's work on a plan,'' said Danny as he began thinking as he paced the room.

 

........................................back with Dan sometime later............................

Dan was still flying around looking for Danny. When suddenly Savannah appeared in front of him. '' Hello Dan,'' she says fearlessly. ''Who are you? and how do you know me? you don't sound scared.'' said Dan surprised of the fact there was someone who was'nt afraid of him and clearly shocked that it was a mere girl. ''My name is Savannah and I'm not telling you, I just know. That I'm not scared of you,'' she said as Dan raised an eyebrow. ''Oh yeah?'' he asked as he smirks. ''Yeah,'' she said fearless and confident. Danny, Sam, Danielle, and Aly come right in the nick of time of time. ''Savannah!'' they yelled as they ran beside her. ''Ah so that's how she knows me.' said Dan softly as he grits his teeth. '' it's from you!'' he yelled as he pointed in Danny's direction. ''Dan, leave my adopted daughter out of this!'' yelled Dany as he attacks him with a ghost ray. ''Adopted daughter?'' asked Dan as he smirks he laughs evilly as he thinks of something intriguing. ''you sound like she is special to you,'' he yelled as he attacks Danny back, with his even more powerful ghost ray as Danny screams in pain as the ray made contact with Danny's back. Danielle gritted her teeth in anger as she loaded an ecto ray. '' Leave my dad alone!'' she yelled as she shoots her ghost rays at Dan only for Dan to quickly block her attack and slowly walks to Danny, Sam, and Danielle. ''You three will be dead. Say goodbye, '' he said as he laughs evilly just as he was about to shoot them. ''Hey Dan you better not attack them!'' yelled Aly in anger as Dan turned towards her. '

'Oh and why not? whose going to stop me?'' asked Dan as he gave her a smirk. ''Because if you do Savannah will get crazy mad at you, and trust me you won't like it when she's mad,'' said Aly as she crossed her arms as if ending an argument. ''Danny adopted a daughter?! '' asked Dan loudly as he begins to laugh evilly. ''she will be weak just like them.'' he spat as Aly shook her head. ''That where your wrong Dan,'' she said as Dan rolled his eyes. ''Oh please, don't make me laugh.'' spat Dan. ''You should listen to her Dan. Because it's true when I get mad I attack like crazy,'' says Savannah in a warning tone. ''Prove it to me then,'' said Dan still Smirking as he attacks Danny Sam and Danielle as they pass out from the intensity of the attack. ''That's it! you asked for it Dan! '' she yelled as she used her ghost powers, vampire powers and her wizard powers in unison as she attacked Dan in a full power attack. Dan suddenly hits the ground hard as he groans as the impact effects him. He sighs as the impact was too much looking at the Fentons in shock at what just happened. ''That's impossible! no one could be more powerful than me!'' he yelled clearly surprised as Aly took Danny, Sam and Danielle's bodies inside as fast as she could with her vampire speed. ''Not anymore Dan.'' said Savannah as she grabs him by his right arm with all her might. '' listen, Dan, I will give you a choice.'' she began to say as Dan rolled his eyes. ''You got to be kidding me.'' Savannah jolted him a split second as she tugged at his shirt. ''No, I am serious.

The only reason I am more powerful than the rest, It's because I am not just half ghost, I am also half vampire and full wizard,'' she said as she sighed admitting her secrets. ''WHAT!?' yelled Dan surprised by what he just heard. ''Yes so that's why. I can never die, that too,'' she said confidently as Dan looks at her completely speechless. ''Now I am giving you a choice Dan, '' she said as she held him by his shirt. ''You can be a good guy and you will have everything you want. Or you can choose to stay evil and I will turn you into ash... The choice is yours, Dan. So tell me what do you choose?'' she said as she held him up by his jumpsuit. ''your not sure yet? then that's fine take your time there is no rush.'' she said as she dropped him with a thud as she was about to leave. Dan slowly stood up as he thought really hard about it, noticing by a glance that Savannah was about to leave. ''Wait for !'' he began to say as he runs after her. Savannah stopped, ''Yes?'' she asked as she turns around facing Dan. ''I thought about what you said,'' he said as he bit his lip. ''And what do you choose?'' she asked in a soft but firm tone. Dan shook his head as he felt his chest it was actually..beating. But he was dead no? and the way it was beating... fast! there's no way, Dan thought. Am I? ''I can't believe that I am saying this, but I choose to be good,'' he says In a truthful tone. Savannah smiles at hearing this. '

 

'Good. now come on,'' she said as Dan slowly follows the young girl. ''Where are we going?'' he asked clearly confused. ''My home, I will give you a new look,'' said Savannah as she spun around through the streets of Amity. ''Really?'' Dan asked as Savannah nodded. ''Yeah come on,'' she said as she grabs him by his arm and pulled him towards her home. Once they arrived Savannah opened the door and quickly led him to her room, Dan was surprised by her sudden urge to grab his hand. He grunted as if he had a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach. was he? was he starting to feel the love inside somehow? by the touch of a mere girl, he thought as she continued pulling him as he remained staring at her the whole time. Savannah puts Dan on a bed. '' Close your eyes, please,'' she said sweetly as Dan is shocked by what she said as he looks at her. ''Why?'' ''Just trust me and close your eyes, please,'' said Savannah as Dan sighs. ''Fine,'' he said as he closed his eyes. Savannah took a deep breath as she used her magic to take out Vlad's evil side of Dan without hurting him and puts it in a jar as she takes a deep breath before she turned the jar to ash. Dan's eyes slowly reverted to Phantom's signature green as his green skin turned more to human nature. ''Okay, now open your eyes,'' said Savannah as she backed away letting Dan view her masterpiece. Dan sighs as he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror not knowing what to expect. ''Whoa what happened to my green skin?'' he asked as he viewed his now normal skin in shock. '' I took Vlad's side out of you by magic. Don't you like it?'' asked Savannah in a perky tone as Dan views himself once again in the mirror. Dan sighs as he stroked his chin. ''No... I like it. I was just surprised. I look more human now.'' Savannah smiled softly. '' That was the whole idea,'' she said as Dan nodded. ''Cool, what's next?'' he asked as he fiddled with his hair. ''You need a haircut, '' she said as she watched Dan mess with his hair. Dan rolled his eyes.

''Fine, get it over with,'' he said as Savannah smiles as she grabs a pair of scissors and cuts his ugly long hair as she began to style his hair almost just like Danny but not fully as she throws the hairs away into the trash by magic. ''There you go,'' she said as she smiled showing Dan his new hair, Dan sighs as he looks at his hair. ''Not bad what's next? or that's it?'' he asked as Savannah got up quickly. ''We need to go to the mall to buy you better clothes to wear then that's it,'' she said as she smiled her signature smile, which Dan cannot reject. ''Fine,'' he said with a roll of his eyes as Savannah's eyes widened in awe clearly happy. ''Okay,''she yelled happily ass she grabs him by his arm again pulling out the door as they head to the mall. Dan groaning as he continued getting pulled by her. Once they arrived at the mall Savannah pulled Dan to the nearest store as she quickly ran to the men's section grabbing four outfits. Dan came out after trying on multiple outfits. Not particularly liking each one. '' Ugh they are all not right for me,'' he said in an annoyed tone. ''I am not giving up yet. Try this,'' said Savannah as she hands him a bad boy outfit with a bad boy hat. Dan rolled his eyes. ''Fine,'' he said as he leaves to try them on and comes back out looking pretty cute.

'That's perfect!'' said Savannah happily as Dan looks at himself. ''Oh yeah, now this my style.'' said, Dan, as he crosses his arms as he nods. ''Come on let's tell them,'' said Savannah happily as she led him back home.

.......................................with Danny........................ ''You're saying you changed.?'' asked Danny clearly not impressed. ''Yes, I changed because of her,'' said Dan motioning towards Savannah ''Dad please give him a chance,'' said Savannah in a pleading tone ''Fine,'' said Danny as he crossed his arms rolling his eyes. ''Come on Dan let me show you your room,'' said Savannah as Dan nodded. ''Alright.'' said, Dan, as he follows her. ''There you go, good night Dan,'' said Savannah as she kisses his cheek and leaves to sleep in her own bedroom. Dan was surprised when she kissed his cheek, touching his cheek as he finally feels the love inside and smiles to himself as he goes to sleep in his bedroom. ....................................time went by its midnight......


	36. S2 Ep 3 Budding Of Something New

 

 

 

........................................................in the middle of the night*........................................ Savannah heads downstairs to get a glass of water and then slowly goes back upstairs to head towards her room as Dan grabs her suddenly pulling her by her arm as he quickly brings her inside his bedroom quickly shutting the door behind him slowly. ''ahhhhh!'' Savannah was about to scream until Dan quickly covers her mouth.his hand over her mouth. Dan slowly removes his hand ''Shhh... be quiet it's just me. you don't want to wake up everyone now, do you ?'' he says calmly and softly in a sexy voice as he smirks to himself. ''Dan w..what...a..are...y..you...d..doing.......'' asks Savannah softly and nervously.

''What do you think I am doing? I am doing something I think I should do, '' whisper Dan as he pushes Savannah against his bedroom wall gently as to not wake anybody as he leans down slowly as he begins kissing Savanah's neck seductively. ''Dan s..stop.....d..dododon't....'' she says in a soft nervous tone. Though clearly, Dan didn't hear her because he didn't listen and kept moving his face closer to her getting closer to her lips as he kisses her deeply and forcefully. Savannah was going to say ''don't do this...'''

until she was cut off by his warm lips against her own as she felt the warmth inside suddenly, not understanding as to why. Dan began kissing her roughly and very forceful as he began smirking as he continued this act, Savannah was still against the wall, but feel speechless by this not doing anything. Suddenly after five minutes...Dan pulls away slowly. ''Goodnight,'' he said as he whispers into her ear in his sexy voice as he opens the door for her so she can leave, Savannah began to leave backing up as she left not losing eye contract until the last second as he shuts his door slowly behind her while smirking. ''Um....good night.........'' she said mostly to herself unknowing that Dan heard her as she runs inside her bedroom quietly and lays down on her bed thinking about what just happened, a dilemma before falling asleep.

.................................................................*the next day*.................................................................. Savannah was feeling weird about what happened last night, even though ignoring it as she changes her clothes. She dressed up rather quickly and very pretty, in a white top and light blue jeans with her hair parted on the left. she looked same but different. She was blushing but was trying to hide it, unsuccessful though with that. Brushing off the incident she leaves for the library to divert her mind. " I need to go to the library now". She rushes down and leaves. Just as Dan Goes to Savannah's room, being the first thing to do in the morning, feeling how Savannah must be feeling, he decides to talk to her, but alas, she's to be seen nowhere. "Oh boy!".Dan feels restless and leaves ......................................................................at the library............................................................

While at the library, Savannah was not able to concentrate, everything seemed so jumbled just as she was about to take a drink of water to calm her mind she sees Dan walking in. "Uh-oh. What is he doing here? I didn't wanna see him.'' She said as she starts stuttering. Panic radiating over her as she looks here and there but focusing on Dan. ''And I was right, she is right here," says Dan to himself as He notices Savannah's weird behavior and the fact she is avoiding him, he grew annoyed and confused. ''Uh oh he's coming, uh oh he's coming, what should I do?". She thought as she looked around, suddenly getting up and runs towards the exit leaving in a blink of an eye. Dan was suddenly confused. ''What was that?, Is that the Savannah... I know or a clone? '' He says sarcastically as he leaves after her. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. "Hey Aly, can we meet? Like now? "asked Aly as she talks to her over the phone. "Hey, I have some work to do, not now, maybe in the evening or something. I am sorry" said Aly as she hangs up. '' It really is an awkward day for me anyway,'' said Savannah as Danielle enters Savannah's room. '' Hey, little sis. Where have you been all morning?'' asked Dani as Savannah bit her lip.''Umm, at the library and all. You know....'' says Savannah nervously. ''Oh yeah. But this early? This is the first time you have gone out without even greeting anyone at the house. weird huh?'' asked Dani with a questionable look as Savannah nods. ''Yeah, I was occupied with a lot of stuff on my mind, I wanted to read and all to clear my mind. I hope you understand,'' said Savannah softly as Danielle smiled. ''Oh totally sis. I'll catch you later. need to take a shower. '' she said as she leaves smiling just as Dan barges in. ''Hey what is wrong with you? why are you ignoring me? '' says Dan in anger.

 

''You could have talked to me about last night if you had a problem. like seriously, I know you are that mature.'' as Savannah took a deep breath feeling uncomfortable and very awkward. ''Umm no, I just didn't know what to do or say. I didn't intend to get you mad or furious. It's all so new and sudden. I hope you are getting what I am trying to say, right?''she said as Dan began thinking, looking at her. '' Yeah, I guess so... I don't know actually. Cause I am not a girl.'' ''Hey! Are you making fun of me? '' asked Savannah grumpily putting her hands on the hips. ''You know what, forget I said anything,'' she said as she starts looking away as Dan began smirking. ''I thought you would understand my joke like you expect me to understand how you feel, but you know what, forget I said anything, '' he said as Savannah gives Dan a death glare. ''Okay, I see what you did there..'' as Dan grinned feeling all jokey. ''I am sure you did Sav. '' Dan said as he winks. ''See you, '' he said as he leaves smiling. Savannah rolled her eyes. ''He's trying to be funny eh? Well, he really wasn't this time at least.'' ..........................................Until the next day.................................


	37. S2 Ep 4 The Twin's First Day Of College

 

.........................................Until the next day.................................  
It was a typical morning for the Fentons. Savannah was reading a book in her bedroom  
Alex was playing a video game in his bedroom, and Sam was cooking breakfast for everyone as Danny was sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. Danielle was in a college class so it was a bit calmer in the house this morning. ''Morning freaks.'' (spoke too soon) says Dan in a cool way as he puts his feet up on the table like a bad boy.  
''Dan, can you get your feet off the table?'' asked Sam nicely. ''No,'' says Dan simply as he smirks, just as Savannah walks downstairs slowly after she finished reading. Alex right behind her, though for food and to see what’s going on with his stepdad and step-uncle.  
''Dan, get your feet off the table now, '' says Danny angrily as Dan continues not to listen to him or Sam as he keeps smirking until Savannah spoke up.  
Savannah grasped her hands together as she took a deep breath batting her eyes. ''Dan, please get your feet off the table for Me,'' she asked ever so sweetly. ''Sure thing,'' he said as he listens to only her, and puts his feet down.  
Alex crossed his arms as he shook his head. ''He listens to my sister only, it seems, mom and dad,'' says Alex in a jokey tone, just as Danny looks at Dan and notices him staring at Savannah a tad tentivley. ''It looks like it son,'' says Danny calmly as he turns a page of his paper.  
Sam notices Dan also and started to think to herself. ''Dan starring at Savannah it looks like he loves her or something.'' thinking to herself.  
Savannah notices everyone looking at her and starts to feel uncomfortable. ''Um, I will go get my bag... for my first day of class in... college,'' she says as she runs to her room and gets her bag and quickly runs out the door with Alex right behind her since they go to the same college.  
Alex grabbed his bag also and quickly follows his twin sister, holding in his laughter along the way.  
Danny, Sam, and Dan watches them leave as fast as possible. Alex bursting into laughter once they arrived.  
……………………….In Classroom with the Twins……………….  
The Teacher didn’t show up yet, so all the students are talking while waiting for the teacher to arrive.  
Savannah enters inside her math class and sits down in her seat in the front row next to Alex.  
Alex was laughing really hard. ''Man, sis I had no idea that If I left you behind you would get a new family and a boyfriend,'' said Alex teasing her.  
''Dan isn’t my boyfriend bro,'' says Savannah truthfully as she turns to look at her brother with a serious look on her face.  
''Sure, whatever you say, sis,'' says Alex as he keeps teasing her even though he knows she not lying as he smiles.  
Savannah rolls her eyes as she gets annoyed and yelled. '' he's not my boyfriend, bro!'' she yelled as the students look at the twins in curiosity because they all want to know what's going on.  
The Twins roll their eyes as they look over at the class. ''There's nothing to see here guys, go back doing what you guys were doing,''they said in unison as the students quickly returned back to what they were doing before until the teacher came.  
The Math Teacher, was a handsome tall man with golden hair and blue eyes, white, British? he enters the classroom slowly as he was holding his folder, which held his lesson plans for the day. ''Good morning students my name is James Night. But you guys can call me Professor. Night.'' he said as the students sat tall and smiled. '' Good morning sir. They said in a mature way even the girls, no matter if they thought he was hot, which they were all thinking he was. The boys clearly wanted to be his friend.  
Savannah was so busy reading a math book she was even not bothering to look up at the teacher.  
Alex chilling in his seat while leaning over to see the math book his sister was reading, after that once he saw the teacher he said ''Good morning .'' to him along with the other students but Savannah remained silent.  
''Alright class, today we will be having a math test to see who can fulfill the paper the fastest,''says James calmly.  
Everyone but Savannah groans in annoyance as they begin Complaining.  
''This is college, so stop complaining. Understand everyone ...or get kicked out,'' says Professor Night in a serious tone.  
Everyone but Savannah stops complaining after they were startled at hearing him say that as they quickly start apologizing. '' Yes, understood sir.'' they all say.  
James Night nods. ''Good, now begin the test.'' He says in a serious tone as Everyone started working on the test carefully, but trying to write as quickly as they could on the test.  
Savannah was finished taking her test after double checking her answers carefully as she then gets out of her seat walking over to the teacher's desk as students were still working on their own math tests.  
Alex was still working on his paper but noticed his sister getting up and walking over to the teacher as he smiled then returned back to his work. As James Night looks up as he notices her standing in front of his desk he had never noticed her in class before, so he doesn’t know who she is. '' Are you done already, Ms.?'' he asked as Savannah nods her head slowly as she hands him her paper slowly. ''Fenton,'' says Savannah truthfully.  
James Night takes her math test while looking at her in confusion when he heard her say, Fenton.  
Savannah tilts her head slightly. ''My last name is Fenton, sir…..'' she repeats shyly.  
James Night finally understood what she was saying though perhaps it was just a matter of shock? '' Oh, I see well Ms. Fenton you may go home now,'' he says calmly as Savannah shook her head. ''I can’t leave yet sir…..'' she says truthfully as she walks back to her seat waiting for her brother to finish so they can go home.  
James Night was about to ask her the question ''why can’t she?'' but he saw her walking back to her seat before he could ask.  
Five minutes later Alex was done with his test when he notices his sister waiting for him as he gets up and gives his test to the teacher.  
The students are finally done with their own tests after Alex and hand their work to the teacher as James Night started checking everyone's test one by one after the students leave but glanced as he noticed Savannah talking to Alex.  
''What do you think we will get on our tests... and why were you waiting for me to be done sis? '' asked Alex questionably as James Night listened to them as he continued checking the tests.  
''I don’t know maybe A’s or we will get B’s. And don't worry about it, because you're my twin brother and I love you, bro,'' says Savannah truthfully while smiling.  
''Aww, I forgot you’re the sweetest, I love you too sis.' says Alex as he smiles and hugs her.  
James Night looks at them in awe as he thought in his mind. '' So they are twins, that’s why she didn’t leave? how sweet that she stayed behind for him. '' He thought to himself as he was finished thinking and goes back to checking the work while watching them leave the classroom together.  
Savannah hugs Alex back gently and puts her head on his shoulder walking out of the classroom with her brother, as Alex notices his sister putting her head on his shoulder he puts his arms around her while walking out hugging her.  
…………………...……back at the Fenton’s house………………………..  
Danny was looking through files about ghosts from his computer in his bedroom as Sam was reading a book on Goths in the bed.

Dan was listening to rock music in his bedroom as he was waiting for Savannah to come home.  
as Danielle was on a date with Dash Baxter in the park while Jazz was hanging out with her friends.

Tucker was working in his office since he is the mayor of Amity Park.  
Savannah and Alex quickly enter the home, taking off there shoes and jackets. ''We're home, mom dad! '' they yelled from the living room as Danny and Sam run over from their bedroom after hearing their children's call. '' How was your first day of college guys?'' they asked their adopted kids in a nice excited tone.  
Savannah and Alex quickly look at each other then back at their parents. '' it was fine, just boring.'' they say in unison as Danny and Sam nod their heads in understanding.

Dan runs out of his bedroom and jumps off the stairs landing on the floor perfectly just as he heard Savannah’s voice. ''Sav!'' he yelled as he then grabs her arm pulling her towards him into a tight hug.

''Ahhhhh!'' she yelled when she suddenly got pulled by him forcefully. ''Um………hey Dan how is everything?'' she asks him nervously while hugging him back gently feeling very uncomfortable.  
Danny and Sam look at Dan in anger and annoyance because of the fact that Dan was hugging their daughter. As Alex laughs at this. ''Sup uncle. Well, we are tired so we will go to sleep guys right sis?'' asked Alex as he looks at his sis.  
Savannah bit her lip. ''Um…right…….'' she said as she gets out of Dan's grip and walks over to her brother.  
Danny and Sam sigh as they look over at their kids. ''What about dinner?'' they ask their kids calmly as Dan stares at Savannah non stop ignoring everyone but her. Savannah and Alex shake their heads. ''We are not very hungry today, mom and dad ...because we already ate a big lunch at college,'' they said truthfully as they said goodnight to their parent's and went to their own bedrooms. Danny and Sam look at each other. ''Alright, good night kids,'' they yelled from downstairs. Dan Just finished eating as he picked up his dirty plate and cleans it and washes his hands slowly. Once he was done he slowly walked upstairs back into his bedroom as he fell asleep dreaming about Savannah.  
Danny and Sam were eating dinner together as they talked about the past and kids, before heading to bed together. But before heading to bed, they waited for Danielle to return home from her date with Dash after they finished eating while talking to each other about the past and about the kids as they sipped their post dinner tea. After arriving home Danielle ate her own dinner as her parent's joined her at the table with their tea, before going to bed together. After Danielle ate her food and enjoyed time with her parents she decided to head upstairs to her bedroom and quickly fall asleep.  
Once they finished their tea, Dan slowly cleaned their plates and cups as Sam grabbed Danny's hand and led her husband upstairs to their Master bedroom ready for well-deserved sleep.


	38. S2 Ep 5 When Past Enters Present!

 

 

 

……………………………middle of the night…………………………..  
Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a bright white flash, that blinked as a  tall dark man who was covered in darkness emerged. Only his eyes visible. He had red eyes that glowed in the darkness,  powered by fear and angst. Holding something.... or someone...in his hands. Many shadows following him as they were trying to snatch away what he has in his hands. Heaven on one side, Hell on the other and he ran in the middle on both. The shadows are as dark as black. Every single step he took ignited a fire. He runs and runs coming across a white bright flashy light as he runs into the light when  
he finally gets through it. The light disappears and  Heaven and the Hell combine, Suddenly there’s a huge blast. The man is on the earth now, as he has a child in his hands who he was trying to protect from the evil shadows.   
He keeps the child on the ground and the child is asleep and he leaves and she wakes up and starts crying. The man comes back and holds her close to his chest. There’s something behind them, that is evil and suddenly the earth starts breaking and everything colorful on the earth turns into black. And a heavy evil voice comes out saying ''you cannot protect her forever for you are one of us! '' The man runs and takes the child into a cave, and lights fire and turns it into a house full of darkness and locks up the child and leaves to fight the evil forces. The child cries and cries…..  
Savannah suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, fear in her eyes as her whole body began shaking like crazy, she looks around her bedroom and sees nothing but the darkness around her when she realizes it was just a dream. She sighs, not able to sleep after having that nightmare. So, she slowly gets up from her bed  and quietly walks out of her room without waking anyone up it was One O five am in the morning so she goes down the stairs quietly as she  walks to the kitchen and pours a glass of water  as she drinks it slowly.  
Dark Kane comes out of nowhere and stands behind her closely as he  asks her ''what she is doing up at this hour and  why does she look so scared?''  
Savannah was scared as she turns the figure  and holds back a scream as she sees that it’s nobody but Dark Kane. '' Oh, it’s you. You scared the heck out of me Kane.''  she said as she looks straight at him as she calms down.   
''That’s not the point and you didn’t answer my question, Sabrina .'' said Kane as he used her real name, he sounds serious and concerned while looking at her.   
''Um…it’s nothing important, I just had a nightmare that’s all.'' says Savannah truthfully.  
''Oh you should really get some sleep  now. Nothing is going to happen to you. It’s just a nightmare. Okay?''' said Dark Kane.  
Savannah sighs. ''Okay.'' she says as Dark Kane looks at her happily. ''You’ll be alright, I promise. '' He said as he smiles.  
Savannah slowly walks up to her room, she stops as she reaches Dan’s room. She stopped to check if he’s awake.  She took a deep breath as she slowly, without making any sounds opened the door of Dan’s room. She  sighs in relief  as she sees him sleeping as she steps in, She sits beside the door and sits looking at Dan  as she falls asleep there.   
……………………………the next morning………………………..  
Savannah was asleep inside Dan‘s bedroom near the door, her head leaning  on the door as Dan woke up shortly after as he sits up in his bed.   
Dan got up from his bed as he gets up  he notices Savannah sleeping on the floor near his bedroom door. ''Huh Sav? What a surprise. '' he said as He walks towards her  about to wake her up but then he changes his mind and goes back, as he picks up his blanket and puts in over her. Then he quietly leaves the room as he goes to freshen up, as he comes out,  he views her still sleeping  form peacefully and smiles to himself  as he  starts to wonder what got her here. '' I thought she was ignoring me''  and shuns the thought away. He slowly walks to the door  making sure he doesn’t wake her up, and slowly opens the door to leave and go downstairs to get his breakfast that Sam cooked. As he  started eating as Danielle was  still asleep in her bedroom.

……………………downstairs in the kitchen…………………  
''Sam, let Danielle sleep since she came, home late last night.'' says  Danny while reading the newspaper.   
''Okay, but what about Savannah? '' Sam asked  him while making more breakfast for the rest of the family just as Dan put a hand to his chin in thought. '' hmm, I wonder why.'' said Dan as he smirks. Danny glares at Dan. ''I wonder that too I mean this is the first time she normally always wakes up early before us.''   
……………………………while in Dan’s room…………………..  
Savannah finally woke up and notices a blanket over her as she finally notices  that Dan is not in bed anymore,  that's when she realizes that Dan was the one who put the blanket over her. She then  smiles to herself as she exits  Dan's bedroom.   
Alex was asleep in his room until he woke up got ready then he walks by to go downstairs to get breakfast but stops when he sees Savannah coming out of Dan’s bedroom so he walks over to her with a serious look on his face. ''why are you coming out of Dan’s bedroom sis?'' he asked sounding offly suspicious.  
''Um nothing, I am going to my room to get ready now.'' said Savannah as she runs away from him running into her room to get dressed Alex watches her run to her room open-mouthed as he sighs heading downstairs. He sits down next to an empty chair.   
''Good morning son.'' said Danny and Sam as they stopped talking to each other as they looked at their son while smiling...  
''Good morning.'' says Alex as he   begins to eat his food. Danny raises an eyebrow at his son who had descended the stairs solo this morning, ''Where is your sister?'' asked Danny as he looked at his son.   
Alex was about to answer his father ...until Savannah suddenly showed  up.   
Savannah slowly walks downstairs and sits between Alex and Dan. '' Good morning everyone.'' she says nervously.   
''What happened, what kept you so late in the morning sweetheart?'' asked Danny as he looked at his  daughter. Sam just finished cooking dinner and finally sat beside her husband as she  began to eat her meal as she listened to her family talk.

''Nothing I just over slept as I had trouble sleeping ....because of  a nightmare…''….. says Savannah truthfully.  
''Oh, sis, you’ve always had nightmare since you were a kid.'' says Alex as if it was normal.  
''Oh I see, no wonder then.'' said Dan as he  looks at her while smirking.   
''Well, Dan. Why would you even wonder? ''  Danny  asked suspiciously, as Alex shrugs. ''Oh,  well… there we go .'' he says as he looks down laughing as Savannah became embarressed amd put her hand on her head.

''Never mind, bro. '' said Dan as he gets up as his phone rings, he answers it while walking away with a roll of his eye.  
Danny shouting.  ''Hey don't you dare not call me your brother, get that?''   
Dan smirked as he looked at Danny. ''But I just did brother.'' he said  teasing him while laughing as he fades out of sight.  
Danny growled at Dan's comment. ''Go die , in hell!'' he spat as Savannah looked at her adoptive  father in shock. ''Dad?!''  
 ''Dad, why are you always mad at him?'' asked Alex curriously.  
''I don’t trust him because you don’t know who he really is. Let’s not talk about it.'' Danny spat as he looked towards Alex.  
Savannah looked curriously at her father. ''Dad why won’t you let him know? since I already know who Dan really is ...when I heard it from Jazz.''  
''Please Savannah! You really didn’t have to bring that up now! '' says Danny  angrily.  
''Woah! So you guys have been keeping a lot of secrets from me lately. '' said Alex as he shook his head disapointedly. ''Wow. At least it’s hard for me to believe that coming from my twin sister.'' said Alex as Savannah rolled her eyes. ''Says the one who left me behind when I was nine without telling me ....and told Ryan to lie to me about not knowing where you were ! when he did know. Even though you promised me to never leave me.''  said Savannah as she crossed her arms in annoyance. ''Oh please, sis. You know now why I did that. I had to do that for you!'' defended Alex as he raised his hands in defense. ''What about the time on our 16th birthday you were supposed to share it with me ! but instead of doing that you spent our birthday with your then girlfriend.'' says Savannah  in disdain.   
''I know and I  appologized  for that.'' says Alex in a serious tone. ''Yeah, right! ..Every time you do that.'' says Savannah in a serious tone.

''You are changing the topic right now…..'' says Alex in a sad tone.  
''Not really, I was saying you always do that. No matter how many times you apologize you always do it again, anyway.'' says  Savannah truthfully.  
''Stop arguing,  or you guys will be late for college.'' says Danny  simply trying to change the subject.  
Savannah  and Alex look at their Father as they sigh in defeat. ''Yes dad..fine dad.'' they  said in unison as they leave for college.   
……….…………............while at college……………………………….  
''Oh no, I am five minutes late.'' yelled Alex as Savannah enters the class only to find out  the teacher is'nt there yet.

 ''Woah. Where’s the teacher, did I miss the class already? Even I wanted to attend the five minute class for the first time in my life.''   
Savannah rolls her eyes and smiles as the students laugh  as James Night hears the laughter of his student's as he enters the class. ''Oh, so I get a laughing welcome today, Interesting.''  
''It was a joke, sir. '' said a smiling student.   
''Oh, share some with me too then.'' said James.  
''Sorry sir, we are out of jokes now.'' said Alex mocking the teacher while the students laugh again. ''Sir never mind my brother, he is an idiot.'' said Savannah with a roll of her eyes as Alex shook his head. ''I am your twin after all. And that’s what you call having fun sis.''   
''That’s not fun, that’s called being lame in my opinion.'' said Savannah as she rolled her eyes.  
The other students and the teacher laugh as they listen to their friendly quarrel.  
''Certainly in YOUR opinion.'' said Alex laughing.   
''Okay, enough guys. Let’s start with the day.'' said James with a clap as Savannah nodded. ''Yes sir.''  says Savannah as she bows down to the teacher while pushing her brother to his seat in a sassy way.  
''Hey watch out! '' says Alex smiling in an evil way after falling into his seat.   
James: ''Okay let’s start everyone.'' says James as he opens up his lesson plan  book and begins today's lesson.   
 later in class... '' Okay guys, as we are reaching towards the end of the class, I would like to reveal your result for yesterday’s test.''  
All the Students but Savannah begin mumbling ''Oh no, we are gonners''. As James distributes the papers one by one. ''Our Highest grade in the class..goes to..Savannah Fenton earning a A plus, followed by Alex Fenton with an A...'' he said  as he passed the rests of the tests out which consisted of B plus's and B's which he praised them accordingly as he gave  constructive remarks as the bell rings...students rushing out of the class.. except Savannah.

Savannah walks over to the teacher slowly as James was behind his desk working on paperwork to prep for his next class until he notices her standing in front of his desk. ''What do you need, Miss Fenton?'' asked James behind his desk.  
Savannah stood tall. ''Nothing sir, I just was wondering if you could help me with a question that I am having trouble solving for a while?'' she asked as she puts her text book on his desk.  
James smiled at his student. '' Of course.'' he said as he looks at her text book and helps her with one problem after about five minutes of explaining. Savannah's eye brightened at the sudden connection. ''Oh I get it now thank you, sir, .'' she said as she took back her textbook and quickly puts it inside her bag smiling sweetly.   
''Anytime miss Fenton.'' said James as he smiles watching her walk out the classroom.  
………………..at the Fenton’s house………………………  
Savannah and Alex finally came home after a long day at college. ''We’re home!'' they yelled after entering inside the Fenton home. Danny, their father was still at work, working over time as Sam entered the front room to greet her adoptive children. ''Hello darlings welcome back.'' said Sam preparing lunch for them. ''your dad is working over time so he won’t join us for lunch.'' said Sam. ''Oh, okay/alright.'' they said as the twins sat down next to each other and began  eating their food.   
……………………………….after lunch …………………………………  
Savannah was  inside her bedroom studying as Alex was in his bedroom playing video games as Danielle was out fighting ghosts while traveling around the world. Sam was sleeping on her bed in the Master Bedroom as Danny comes home from work he sighs as he removes his shoes placig his coat in the side closet as he heads to the kitchen and heats up his dinner, after having his dinner he heads upstairs to his bedroom as he views his sleeping wife, leaning on the open door hands in his pockets, grateful for the life he worked so hard to grasp.  After reminicing and viewing his gorgeous wife slumber he grabbed his laptop and sat in a nearby chair as he booted up his laptop to search things atill keeping a sharp eye on his beloved.  
………………….…………………………..  
Night soon fell over the Fenton home...and the joys of slumber consumed them, hopeful for another day.  


	39. S2 Ep 6 The New Neighbor's

 

…………………………...the next day………………………..  
Suddenly there was a moving truck that stopped just across from their house. Which consisted of a lot of boxes...of things inside. While two young girls who were dressed up nicely, talking to each other as they were coming out of a white car as they enter their new house. They started to place the boxes on the ground ready to unpack them later.  
Savannah springs awake as the sound of a moving truck echo's through her bedroom as she springs out of bed. She gasped as the sound startles her as she looks around her room she sighs as she looks out the window and notices two girls moving in next door. Savannah scratched her head curriously. ''Huh, we got new neighbors?'' she asks herself as she yawns before she starts to get ready for college.

Once she was dressed she began brushing her hair.   
Shortly after Dan wakes up and freshens up as he then changes his clothes and fixes his hair with a comb as he heads towards Savannah’s bedroom and leans against her door with his arms crossed while smirking in her direction. '' Good morning, beautiful,'' said Dan as Savannah jumps surprised by her visitor as she turns around seeing Dan leaning against her door with his arms crossed. ''What are you doing in my room!?'' she yells at him as Dan looked at Savannah. ''

'' I want to ask you what you were doing in my room last night, not that I am complaining,'' says Dan as he smirks while walking towards her.  
''Nothing, I swear. I really did have a nightmare last night so I went to your room to check if you were awake or not but when I saw you sleeping I just sat on the ground watching you sleeping then I don’t know when I slept,'' says Savannah nervously.  
''Oh really? '' says Dan as he moves closer to her while smirking.

  
''Y...yes….R...Really…. '' says Savannah as she backs up away from him as she does every time he moves closer to her.  
Dan keeps moving closer to her, their faces.. super close. Suddenly Dark Kane emerges at the door as he notices what Dan was doing. ''Dan what are you doing? You’re making her uncomfortable,''says Kane coldly.  
''None of your business weirdo,'' says Dan in an annoyed tone as Dark Kane hisses at him. ''Everything related to Savannah is.. my business because I am her guardian!'' yelled Kane as Dan raised an eyebrow. ''Oh really? Since when and who made you her guardian?'' asked Dan as he smirked in Kane's direction.   
''Stop it guys, would you?'' asked Savannah really annoyed by the farse.

  
Dark Kane quickly stopped. ''Sorry Savannah,'' he says after calming down.  
''Sav, since when is he your guardian and why him? I could protect you way better than he could,'' says Dan simply.  
''Dan if you must know, he was my guardian since I was 17 my ex-told him to be my guardian before he left,'' said Savannah truthfully. Dan's face grew red clearly pissed.

''Fine whatever. Why do I even care,'' said Dan as he quickly leaves.  
''What was that all about Savannah?'' asked Kane nicely as he smiles.   
''I don’t know Kane,'' says Savannah in a confused and upset tone.   
…………………….with the neighbors………………………….  
''Serena, come and unpack the boxes!'' yells Krystal while unpacking boxes.   
''Yeah wait, sis, let me have a look around the house and choose my room first. We have the whole day to unpack so chill.'' spat Serena   
''No we don’t have all day because you have the first day of college while I have a new job in the morning,'' says Krystal in a serious tone.   
''Aah! Okay. Give me a while, I am coming.'' says Serena annoyingly.

  
''You better, I am waiting, '' says, Krystal, as she keeps unpacking her boxes as Serena enters the room. ''Here I am.'' she says with a sigh. '' well I chose my room, you choose yours,'' she said as the sisters unpacked all the boxes, then set up their house together.   
……………………back at the Fenton’s house…………………….  
Savannah and Alex leave for their class as Danny goes to work, and Danielle continues to sleep.   
…………….......................later in the afternoon………………….  
Dan slowly enters the club wearing a red vest with a black leather jacket and black pants and black shoes as he thinks to himself... ''That guy, Dark Kane, who does he think he is? He barges in like he has all rights in the world. He is everywhere out of nowhere''. says Dan in his witty yet angry way in his head. '' I wanted to spend alone time with Savannah it’s hard enough to control my feelings for her with Danny being there and knowing that he is here to join Danny. Blis..'' mumbles Dan to himself while entering inside.   
……………………..meanwhile with the Lively's……………………..  
Serena and Krystal were at the grocery store buying things they needed for the house since they shifted. As they were walking back home Serena spots a club and she starts to get excited since she’s never been to one and always wanted to see what it is like from inside.  
''OMG OMG. Krys. Did you see that? We have a club near our house. You know how I always wanted to see how it’s all from inside. How about we go in and see?'' said Serena clearly excited.   
''Are you mad? Have you lost it or what? Stay within your limits. Good people don’t go to clubs. Grandma always kept us away from such things, so stop with your wild fantasies.'' spat Krystal as she rolled her eyes.  
Serena looked at her sister sadly. '' Please? You know me. And we aren’t going to party we are just going for adventure and the whole catch is that you are with me so there’s no chance of landing into any trouble, we are grown-ups anyway.''  
''But you’re not getting my point, there are a lot of creepy guys in there, I cannot help you with that. So let it slide,'' said Krystal trying to make her sister understand.

  
''Oh, cut me some slack krys! I am not moving till we go inside the club,'' argued Serena as Krystal began rolling her eyes. ''You have got to be kidding me..''  
'' Oh no, I am not,'' says Serena playfully, snatching the car keys from Krystal to keep the shopping bags inside the car.   
''Hey, give back the keys,'' shouted Krystal as Serena comes back running, snatching the shopping bags from Krystal and keeps them inside the car then locks it. ''How’s that? '' she asked smiling.   
''You have lost it completely ..'' says Krystal annoyingly while being dragged by Serena inside the club.  
As they enter they see a lot of people dancing to the loud music. They also see drunken people partying and laughing.   
''Okay so, let’s go back. You said you just wanted to see.'' defended Krystal trying to exit the club.  
''What? We just stepped in. Please be a sport.''says Serena looking around in amusement.  
''Are you enjoying this?...'' asked Krystal clearly annoyed.  
''Yup! '' says Serena smiling playfully.  
Krystal rolls her eyes in annoyance at her sister behavior.   
Suddenly a random ugly looking man somewhere in his 40s approached them. '' Hello! Would you fine girls like to have a drink?'' he asked them in a creepy tone while smiling creepily at them.  
Krystal glares at him. '' Go away!'' she yelled as the Creepy Man leaves making a face.  
''What? He was being nice to us asking us drinks and you are being harsh on him?''  
''You really would have taken it if I wasn’t here. You surely don’t know what that was kiddo,'' said Krystal  
''Duh, Cold drink?'' asked Serena  
''No it is not cold drink little sis, that’s alcohol,'' says Krystal angrily.  
''Oh.''' says Serena as she looks at her sister realizing and she feels stupid now. In the distance, Dan was dancing wildly with great moves but looks drunk.   
''Let’s go back now,'' says Krystal.  
'' Yeah okay,'' says Serena in guilt as Dan comes up to them drunk. ''22/1 Fenton villa, K street, Amity Park. That’s my home. Take me there!'' shouts Dan in vain.   
''Ah! So what?'' says Krystal as Serena looks at her sister in shock. ''Hey, that’s where we live! He’s our neighbor I think he’s asking for help. And besides, we are his neighbors.'' said Serena.  
''What do you want now? '' asked Krystal in an annoyed tone.   
''I think we should drive him home,'' said Serena as Krystal rolled her eyes. '' You are hopeless!'' she yelled as Dan starts to sing in his drunken state proving he actually needs help. Serena raises her brow in her sister's direction to hint he actually needs help.  
''Okay fine! '' yelled Krystal as she shakes her head. As the Sisters make Dan put his arms around them as they leave the Club driving him home.  
..............................................................the middle of the night.....................................................


	40. S2 Ep 7 I Got My Eyes On You

 

...............................................middle of the night.......................................  
The Lively Sisters stopped their car near the Fenton's house and opened the door as they carefully helped Dan out of the car. Once atop the Fenton's porch, Serena knocked on the door at one in the morning while her older sister Krystal was holding Dan’s arm to steady him. The sounds of feet approaching erupt as Savannah opens the door slowly as she notices the two girls who moved in next door yesterday. Seeing them with Dan made her feel heartbroken but she didn’t know why so she hid her feelings by talking softly and sweetly. ''Um... hi...'' she said as Serena fidgeted slightly on the porch clearly nervous to meet a new neighbor in such a manner. “Hi, nice to meet you, I am Serena and this is my older sister Krystal.” She says as she smiles in a friendly way.   
Krystal blushed slightly. “Hello.” She says kindly but in a tomboyish tone.   
''Nice to meet you guys too... '' says Savannah softly and sweetly.   
''This guy seems drunk, he was yelling out his house address so we thought we should send him home before he gets in trouble,'' said Serena as Savannah looks at Dan clearly shocked but felt relieved that nothing bad happened for some reason. She smiles warmly understanding the reason now. '' Thank you for bringing my step-uncle home... my name is Savannah...''  
''Your welcome and nice to know you Savannah. '' the sisters said as they said their goodnights after letting Savannah take Dan inside the house before leaving.   
Savannah was helping Dan walk slowly away from the door. ''Uncle Dan are you okay?.... '' whispers Savannah softly and sweetly as Dan groans in pain and whispers gently but in a sexy tone. ''Savannah...'' he says as she raises an eyebrow, ''Huh? Yes?'' she asked softly feeling confused.   
''Don’t call me uncle.. what happened to you calling me just Dan?.... '' whispers Dan in a sexy tone.   
''Um... Well, your my step-uncle now.... so I thought- '' began Savannah but she got cut off by him.   
''Shh.. enough... don't call me uncle... I don't care how many reasons you have, '' whispers Dan in a sexy tone.   
Savannah bit her lip. ''Um but...- '' she began to say but gets cut off again.   
''Enough just be a good girl and take me to my room,'' whispers Dan in a sexy tone but sounds demanding.  
Savannah nods her head slowly as she starts walking upstairs with Dan's arms around her shoulders helping him walk upstairs. She keeps walking until she reached the bedroom opening the door slowly as she helped him walk inside and helped him lay down in his bed and as she was about to walk away she felt a hand grab her arm she looks surprised and gulps.   
''Where do you think you're going?... '' asked Dan as he pulled her closer to his body whispering in her ear. Savannah bit her lip. '' Um... I was going to go back to sleep in my own bedroom... '' she whispers softly.   
Dan looked at Savannah with pleading eyes. ''Don't go stay here with me spend the night with me Savannah,'' whispers Dan in a sexy tone as he smirks.  
Savannah bit her lip. ''Um okay... '' she says as she lays down on the bed next him feeling confused and uncomfortable.   
Dan smiles. ''That's a good girl goodnight,'' he whispers in a sexy tone as he smirks as he puts a blanket over them before falling asleep with his warm arms around her body.  
Savannah took a deep calming breath feeling warmth and safe suddenly. So once she was sure she was fine she falls asleep as well.   
................................the next day.........................  
Dan and Savannah are still asleep together in Dan's bedroom, as Dark Kane was downstairs cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs for breakfast at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

Danny and Sam were walking downstairs to make breakfast but stopped as they noticed Dark Kane cooking.   
'' Oh, good morning Kane, '' says Danny calmly.  
''Good morning Kane.''' says Sam nicely.  
''hmm... '' says Kane thinking to himself until he heard them. ''oh good morning master Danny and miss Sam,'' he says in a polite tone.

Danny and Sam smiled back. '' Good Morning,'' they say again. ''Thank You for doing breakfast. '' says, Sam, as they sit at the table. ''It's no trouble, '' said Kane

''We are still rather grateful, '' said Danny as Sam nods her head slowly as Kane continues cooking while thinking to himself. Danny kissed Sam's hand as he gets up to make some coffee.

''Where are those children of ours? '' asked Sam as she looks upstairs curiously.

'''Well it's Saturday so I won't be surprised if they overslept,'' says Kane in calm gentle tone while cooking as Danny yawns. ''See, sleeping, '' said Danny as he yawns again. '' Lucky them,'' he said as he sets his head on the table and closes his eyes.

Sam giggles at her husband. '' Oh, Danny. You're terrible, '' she said as she began laughing.

''Well you two have the day off today, master Danny and miss Sam I had told both your co-workers that I would be filling in for you both today, that way you both can have some family get together, '' says Kane in a calm gentle tone as he finished cooking breakfast and placed plates of food on the table.

Danny and Sam look at each other in shock. ''Well, Thank you, Kane.''

Kane bowed at the Fentons. '' You're quite welcome so please enjoy your day master Danny and miss Sam,''' he says as he smiles gently before he picked up his work bag and opened the door and leaves.

Sam looks at Danny once they were alone. ''Well I suppose after we eat we could get a couple extra hours of sleep.'' Danny smiled through crusted eyes. ''That would be nice. Though we should just start the day. We are already up. '' he said as he leans on the table and rubs his eyes. Suddenly Danielle walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. ''Good morning mom and dad,'' she said happily as Danny and Sam smiled at their daughter. ''Good Morning, Danielle, '' they said in unison as they look at each other nodding that it was decided that they'd stay up.

''So how did Dj and Lilith take the news, when you told them about Savannah's return?'' Danielle asked as Danny looked at Sam. ''Uh...'' Danielle raised an eyebrow. ''Well dad? '' she asked as she looks at her father with a questioning look.

''Uh,'' says Danny with a rasp.

''Dad even though Savannah is back they had never seen her in person yet because She's always leaving the house early in the morning,'' said Danielle as her Dad coughs. ''I know, Dani, They were shocked,'' he said as he got up at the sound of the coffee maker going off.

''Well sooner or later they will have to meet her, by the way, have you noticed uncle Dan's strange behavior towards Savannah lately.''

Danny put a hand to his chin in thought. ''I know, Odd,'' he said as Danielle looks at her mother next. ''What you think mom?''

''Dan has been acting....strange,'' said Sam as she put a hand to her chin in thought. ''Yeah he's actually being nice to us whenever Savannah around,'' said Danielle with a raised eyebrow.

''That is....strange, '' said Danny surprised at what he just heard.

Danielle nods her head slowly. ''Well anyway, I'll be out playing sports see ya! '' she says as she leaves the house after eating her breakfast.

''Family time... '' says Danny as he Laughs.

''huh? '' asked Dani as she stopped by the door. '' Dad didn't you said you wanted a father and daughter time with Savannah since she was gone for five years?'' asked Dani as Danny nods. ''Yeah, but she's not here. Why don't you get your brother and sister and we'll all go play soccer or something....'' says Danny nervously.

''What are you talking about dad, she got home weeks ago because she warned us about Dan return,'' said Dani as Danny bit his lip.

''I thought she'd be out today. Is all,'' he said as Dani pointed upstairs. ''She's upstairs sleeping I think since it's the weekend,'' said Dani as Danny bit his lip. ''Oh, right, '' he says softly.

Danielle smiles. '' I am sure you're thinking about catching up on the lost time,'' she said as Danny nods. ''Okay, then, '' he said as Danielle waved. ''Bye dad, '' she said as she leaves the house leaving them both alone. Coffee beeps once again as Danny gets up and pours himself and Sam a cup.

Sam smiles as Danny hands her a cup.

Danny yawns as he hands her the creamer.

Sam looked over at her husband. ''So, what do you want to do today? '' she asks as she pours the creamer and hands it to him.

Danny yawns as he pours the creamer. ''We could play Doomed....'' he said drifting off kind of nervous that it may have been a dumb suggestion.

Sam raised an eyebrow at this. ''Have I told you today how much I love you?'' she asked as she smiled as Danny shook his head.

Sam giggled. ''I love you, '' she said as she kisses him as they head to the living room to play their favorite game.

..................................................................................Later............................................................................................

Danny and Sam are still playing Doomed.

''What about Dan? '' asked Danny as he continued playing. ''He has been acting strangely, '' said Sam as she continued playing.

''Very strange. '' Danny agreed.

'' I wonder why he's acting so strange?'' asked Sam curriously.

''You don't think?'' Danny asked Sam shook her head. ''No, couldn't be.''

Danny laughs nervously. ''No...'' suddenly Danny and Sam look at each other as they pause the game. ''Could it? ''

.....................................................1 hour later.......................................

................upstairs...............

Savannah woke up an hour later, at 8:00 am and noticed Dan still asleep with his arm's around her body feeling uncomfortable but ignored her feelings she stares at his sleeping face for a moment.

Dan finally woke up after Savannah awoke and groans in pain feeling a headache. ''Ugh my head hurts what happened last night? '' he asked himself until he noticed Savannah in his arms and them being in his bedroom as his eyes go wide in shock not remembering what happened and gets the wrong idea. '' Shit! Did we? No did I done something to you Savannah? '' he asked feeling restless.

Savannah watching him panic with calm looks as she was shaking head slowly. '' nothing happened you were drunk and 2 girls dropped you off at home then left I just helped you walk upstairs to your room and you told me to stay with you so I did we only went to sleep. '' said Savannah as she speaks honestly and calmly.

''Oh I see, '' said Dan feeling relief.

Alex was in his bedroom getting dressed than leaves his bedroom walking towards Savannah bedroom and knocks on the door. '' Hey sis are you there? '' asked Alex when he heard no response he walked out and walked towards his uncle's bedroom door and slowly opens it and notices Savannah coming out of Dan's bedroom as he walked towards her. ''Sis there are you are and why you were in Dan's bedroom again?''

''Dan was drunk last night so I am taking care of him,'' says Savannah honestly walking past him as she goes downstairs to get breakfast for Dan along with a glass of water for Dan's headache. As Danny and Sam were still playing video games

 

Savannah noticed them and softly says ''Good morning mom dad...'' she said as Danny and Sam look over from their game. ''Good morning Savannah.''

''How was your guys sleep?'' Savannah asked softly. ''Short,'' said Danny as he continued to play.

''It was fine dear,'' said Sam as she pushes Danny's arm.

Savannah bit her lip. ''Oh why don't you both go back to sleep? I can take of everything and everyone,'' she said as Sam smiled. ''Thank you, honey, are you ok?'' she asked as Savannah nodded. ''Yes mom I am okay just tired, '' says Savannah softly and honestly.   
Danny looked over surprised.

''Um... what is it, dad?'' asked Savannah

Danny shook his head. ''Nothing, just you and Dan have been spending a lot of time together.''

''We're just... concerned Honey,'' said Sam as she looked at her daughter. ''Oh is that what's it's about? Mom dad I am only helping Dan with his life so he won't become evil again,'' said Savannah as Danny looks over at Sam. '' It's just he's been acting.......'' ''Odd.'' Sam finished.

''Huh what do you mean?'' asked Savannah feeling confused as she looks at her parents with innocent eyes.

''When he's with you,'' said Danny as Alex came walking downstairs to eat breakfast. ''Good morning mom, dad, sis, they mean are uncle Dan had been acting nice lately,'' he said as Savannah looked at her brother. ''What's wrong with that? I thought it's a good thing?'' she asked as Danny nodded. ''It is.

'' Good Morning Alex,'' said Mom and Dad

Alex smiles and laughs because Savannah doesn't even know if a guy likes her or not. '' Sis you're so innocent, you don't even know if a guy is flirting with you,'' said Alex teasingly as their mom looked at them clearly shocked.

Danny looking as if he couldn't even breath.   
''What does that suppose to mean bro? '' asked Savannah as she looked at Alex with confused innocent eyes.

''That's what I am talking about you don't notice Dan flirting with you by being nice,, '' said Alex as Sam fans Danny.

  
''I don't understand....'' says Savannah innocently as Alex rolls his eyes.

''Sis, Dan has been listening to you, only he didn't try to hurt anyone he only mocks dad but he didn't attack him,'' said Alex as Sam listened while fanning Danny.

 

''Yes I know that but how does that lead to me about Dan's strange behavior?'' said Savannah as Alex smiles. ''Sis, it means your special to uncle Dan, for example whenever we came home from college the first person he talks to or notices is you, sis, he even pulled you into a tight hug when mom and dad were watching.''

Savannah was feeling utterly confused. '' I don't understand what's you guys talking about,'' she said as she grabbed the tray of food she made for Dan and walked upstairs with the food. After Savannah left Danny took a big gulp of coffee.

  
''So what do we do now? asked Sam as Alex raised an eyebrow. ''Well it's easy to tell.'' he said as Danny looked towards Alex. ''What?'' ''It's easy to tell he has feelings for her,'' he said as Danny nods. ''Yes.''

''Yeah, but Savannah doesn't notice Dan's feelings towards her dad,'' said Alex as Danny nodded. ''I know.''

  
''Yes what about you, mom? Have you noticed anything strange?'' asked Alex curriously.  
'' I did. Actually, '' said Sam softly.

''What did you notice mom?'' asked Alex as Sam looked towards him. ''He’s all over Savannah I don’t know he just seems too Overprotective.''

''That's what I been thinking whenever a guy gets close to Savannah uncle Dan always tell any guy to stay away from my niece,'' said Alex as Danny looks around.   
''Oh and by the way mom and dad uncle Dan was drunk last night,'' said Alex

''This is why I don’t drink,'' said Danny as Alex laughs at his father's statement. ''Anyway, the reason Savannah is tired because she helped him walk upstairs last night and this morning. she said she's taking care of him.''

''Alright then,'' said Danny

Alex nods. ''Yeah so there's nothing going on between them mom and dad. Well not yet anyway,'' he said as he laughs.

''I need some air,'' said Danny as he goes outside.

Sam and Alex stayed behind as they watched him leave the house to take a walk.

Danny sighed as he began thinking. ''Is this ok? Me? Dating Savannah possibly ... I mean Dan? But he’s me?.... but he’s not! But he sort of is ... ugh! How can I no how can he have fallen in love with her?! it’s wrong, isn’t it? Shouldn’t it be? It feels like it should. I’m going crazy. it's wrong but yet I am not mad about myself ugh about him having feelings for her what's wrong with me why I am not mad about this? Well. I suppose we’re both stubborn. It's not because if Sam wasn't with me then maybe I will fall for Savannah myself? Is that's the reason? No, it can't be it, can it? No ! That’s ridiculous! She’s my daughter and is only old enough to be my daughter! Though Dan”s acting as if she’s ... More... geez get it together Fenton! No ! She’s your daughter! That’s it! '' he thought thinking as his eyes bulge out in surprise. '' then again I had to notice Kane feelings towards her as well they both are older than her and yet they both don't care about the age ugh what am I thinking?! God! Danny think straight! There's only one way to find out I guess I have to speak with Kane about this. '' he said as he remembers something that Kane once mentioned. ''wait a minute Kane told me his brother is setting up arrange marriage soon why did I get mad about that when he said that?'' he thought thinking about why he was mad. ''Is it because I don't want her to marry someone else? '' ''Because I was worried as a father or because of some other reason? '' he thought as he paced back and forth as he tried to wrap his mind around this ordeal. ''I'm her father, so, so is Dan.... right?... I mean I know she's not really my daughter but she was my first child and I love her regardless... Dan's her father right?.... No, he's not I am he's just an adoptive uncle to her than why I am not angry about him having feelings for her? '' he screams clearly frustrated.. flying as fast as he can to release his anger.

Kane was standing on top of the building roof watching him as he jumped down landing on the ground on his feet with his one hand on the ground to balance his body. As Danny stops as he breathes deeply.  
''Hello master Danny,'' says Kane calmly.  
''Oh, hi Kane ...'' says Danny calmly as Kane smiles. ''Something on your mind master Danny?''   
''It's this whole Dan and Savannah thing,'' said Danny as he sighed.  
''You're talking about Dan feelings towards her thing?'' said Kane as Danny nods.

''Well I can't blame him for falling in love with her since she's a very rare type of girl after all.'' said Kane  
''Yes, she is.'' said, Danny, as he smiled.  
''Well it's won't matter because my brother already found the future husband for Savannah as we speak. He decided that Savannah will be marrying my son Jose,'' said Kane as Danny began pacing. ''Why does she have to marry someone she doesn’t love?'' asked Danny as Kane sighs. ''because he wants Savannah to have a child with someone powerful so the child will be born powerful. It's all about power to my brother.''   
''That isn't right, it sounds old school.'' said, Danny, as he rolled his eyes.  
''I agree but I made a deal with him if I find her a lover he will cancel the arrangement,'' said Kane as Danny bit his lip. ''Oh.''  
''There's no one else I can think of besides Dan,'' said Kane as Danny smiled. ''If she's happy I'm happy.''   
''Well Savannah probably isn't aware of her own feelings yet I suppose,'' said Kane as Danny shrugged. ''Most likely ...''  
''I believe you're not alright with Dan dating her am I correct?'' asked Kane  
''Well, no. But it is not my decision, is it?'' asked Danny as Kane sighed. ''Actually, it is but you can choose whether she dates him or she marries my son..'' said Kane as he gives him a file about his son. ''here's my son's file.''  
''I'm sure he's nice, Kane,'' said Danny as he smiles at him.  
''Not quite my son a very controlling and he doesn't like ladies who say no to him he rushes things in a relationship master,'' said Kane as Danny bit his lip. ''Oh...''  
''Yes if he asks Savannah to make love with him if they start dating Savannah will tell him she's not ready he will get mad and he will force her into agreeing with him, master.''  
Danny takes a deep breath as he tries to control his anger.  
''Well as for Dan I had notice Dan had been holding himself back he wants to make her his but he knows Savannah is innocent so he's controlling himself by going to clubs,'' said Kane as Danny rolls his eyes. ''Figures...''  
''Well it's your choice master she can date him and Dan will be slowing down with her or she can marry my son and let my son force her into making love,'' said Kane as Danny groaned in annoyance. ''I’ll stick with Dan. I’d rather she be happy.''   
''You want her safe not scared you mean.'' pointed out Kane as Danny sighs.  
'' If she becomes happy It’s a bonus no?'' Danny asked as Kane nods. ''Yes that's correct.''  
''Whatever will make her happy. Whatever she chooses. I will accept her choice.'' said Danny as Kane disappeared into the shadows.

Danny began thinking again.. ''I want what is best for Savannah I can't believe some guy want Savannah to marry Kane son who is forceful and controlling there's no way I will allow that to happen she's my daughter my sweet innocent daughter... She is too young to be married by choice. Let alone by force. I will stop the arrangement even if it means allowing Dan to date her. I hate to admit this but there's no other way. '' he thought as he paced In the air. Still contemplating his decision. ''It’s the only way.'' He said aloud.   
An: sorry for the long wait but the chapter is finally done! I hope everyone enjoys it written by Savannah & DPL2


	41. S2 Ep 8  Daddy's Little Princess Part 1

 

 

.......................................................the next day....................................  
Danny awoke the next morning in a rush, his alarm didn't go off so he was late for work.  
Savannah was already up making breakfast for her parents notice her father walking in and smiles innocently at her father before replying softly and sweetly ''Good morning dad.'' she says softly.  
Danny quickly put on his shoes and was putting on his tie when he notices Savannah. ''Oh! good morning princess, ''he said in a rushing but sincere tone  
''Don't worry dad I had already called your workers saying you be few minutes late, they said they understand dad,'' Savannah says softly and smiles at her father.  
Danny Stopped and took a deep relaxing breath. ''Oh thank you Savannah what would I do without you?''  
Savannah giggles before place plate of food in front of Danny and before answering. ''you would be fine without me dad you always had been.'' she says softly but honestly.  
Danny Looked over at his adoptive daughter with a serious but loving look. ''Savannah you being in my life has made it better than it's ever been. it wouldn't be the same without you.''  
''I don't know about that dad you had always protected me and took care of me ever since you took me in dad I sometimes think that I am a burden to you and to the whole family that's why I always try my best to help as much as I can,,'' Savannah says softly and smiles sadly  
Danny smiled as he looked at Savannah taking her hand as he squeezed it softly. ''Don't ever look down on yourself Savannah many people may look down on you but to yourself, you should be the best person you can be,'' he said as he smiled at his adoptive daughter.  
''I know dad but you had deal with my problems ever since I was little I went to wizard school because I thought if I have gone there I could protect everyone just like you do I couldn't forgive myself if you guys died like my last foster parents did,'' Savannah says in a soft sad whisper looking at her father with sad eyes.  
Danny hugged his daughter. ''Savannah you're my daughter nothing and no one is gonna hurt you and I will protect our family. it's not your responsibility.''  
''But dad you can't protect everyone alone I want to protect so you won't have to go through it alone,''Savannah says in a soft whisper as she hand lunchbox to her father slowly looks serious in her eyes.  
Danny takes his lunchbox and looks over at Savannah. ''You are my whole world Savannah,''  he said as he caresses her cheek as he smiles at her.  
Savannah's eyes go wide in shock since none of her past parents had ever said that to her before mostly the father's to them she was useless worthless she didn't know how to react to that respond so she just smiles warmly at her father before answering. '' Have great day dad,'' Savannah says softly.  
''You too Savannah, you too,''  Danny said and finished eating his breakfast as he went ghost and headed to work.  
Savannah was cleaning up the mess until she notices her beautiful amazing mother walk in good morning mom how was your sleep she asked Sam softly.  
Sam smiled at her daughter as she yawned. ''Not too well.''  
''What's wrong mom?'' Savannah asks her mother in concern tone Savannah looks at her mother in the eyes.  
''I just don't feel well... ''Sam says.  
''I can call in sick for you, mom if your sick,'' Savannah says softly.  
''wouldn't you dear I am sorry I just couldn't get out of bed this morning,'' Sam says.  
''No mom it's okay mom I can take your place at work for you today if your sick I want you to rest,'' Savannah says softly looks at her mother with serious eyes.  
''Ok, dear .''Sam gets some water and went upstairs going back inside her bedroom.  
Savannah wrote a note for Danielle saying she is taking mom place at work be home late.  
Danielle just ran downstairs for class.  
Savannah notices her older sister Danielle smiles at her and responds softly. ''Good morning big sister here's the note I have written for you bye, ''she said as she grabs her bag before leaving.  
''Morning Savannah,'' Danielle begins to say as she holds the note and watches Savannah leave.  
Alex walking into the kitchen to eat breakfast yawns stretch his arms good morning Dani he says lazy and smiles charmingly.  
Danielle rolls her eyes at how charming he is. ''morning Alex.  
what's wrong with you girl. moody today? '' Alex asked her with a mocking tone as he laughed.  
''No not at all, Alex,''  Danielle says.  
if you say so anyway where is my twin sister Dani Alex asked her gently after done laughing.  
''Savannah went to work for mom. so I am telling the teacher she's sick for her.''  Danielle says.  
''Alright, that's fine typical Savannah always dropping her own things to help others and end up being behind,'' Alex says in a serious tone.  
''She's actually doing well in school since I bring her homework classwork and notes which she tends to have done by 8 pm.'' Danielle says in a defensive tone.  
''That's not what I meant other's always focus on their own life like hanging out with friends and family or boyfriend's and girlfriend's Danielle. '' Alex called her full name to show how serious he is.  
''Well, it makes her feel good and it's always good to be kind Alexander,'' she said his full name as she headed out the door and heads to school.  
Alex watched in shock as he watching Danielle leave he finished eating breakfast and picked up his school backpack as he leaves the house.  
Sam was laying down on her bed alone until she got up and ran towards the bathroom and started throwing up.  
Dj and Lilith woke up when the older kids left early and they out hoping to meet Savannah in person for once but once again the house was empty once inside the kitchen.  
''Not again!'' Dj yelled out.  
Lilith rolls her eyes at her brother behavior but replies ''we are late again if only you would have woken up faster idiot.'' she says annoyed.  
''Even Dad is gone.'' Dj says in a disappointed tone. ''oh, mom is too I guess.'' he says.  
Lilith looks around the house notice her mother car keys are still hanging up on the key holder. ''I don't think mom went to work,'' she says  
Suddenly gagging was heard from upstairs.  
''That must be mom,'' Lilith says in a  worried tone.  
''Come on,'' Dj says to his sister and started walking upstairs.  
''Ok .'' Lilith says and follows her brother upstairs slowly.  
''Mom?'' Dj asked curiously as he knocks on Sam's bedroom door gently before opening the door slowly as he enters the room as Sam flushed the toilet.  
Lilith stood next to her brother and looks at her mother with worried eyes. ''Oh no, mom is sick,'' she says in a worried tone.  
''What will we do?! what about food!'' Dj yelled in shock dramatically.  
Lilith rolls her eyes.  ''You only care about food at a time like this! ''she yelled in anger.  
Dj looked at her and responds. ''Uh.... yeah... he says nervously.  
''Ugh, mom is sick and you care about food! your such an idiot!'' Lilith says in anger.  
''Sorry!'' Dj yelled in defense.  
''Let's go call someone to take care of mom,'' Lilith says.  
''Grandma Manson? ''Dj asked his sister.  
''Yes, let's do that,'' Lilith says.  
''Wait doesn't mom and dad don't get along with them? ''Dj asked.  
''Anyone than,'' Lilith says and pick up Sam's cell phone and looks through the numbers in phone book carefully.  
''Call them than.''  Dj says as watching his sister looking at numbers.  
''Okay'', Lilith says looking through all kind of numbers until she notices Kane name next to the number and calls it.  
''What are you doing?'' Dj asked his sister.  
''I am calling this guy that Dad was talking to once,'' Lilith says while waiting for someone to answer.  
''Oh well alright, '' Dj says in understanding trusting his sister as he stays still waiting as well.  
Kane answered the call after he came out of the shower his voice sounds deep but gentle through the phone. ''hello.'' Kane says gently over the phone.  
Dj listens as Lilith has the phone on speaker.  
Lilith didn't know how to talk to Kane since his voice was like talking to a handsome gentleman so she says nervously. ''Uh please talk to my brother .'' before handing the phone over to Dj.   
''Hello?'' Dj says over the phone.  
''Hello, who am I speaking with if I may ask?'' Kane says gently over the phone.  
''Daniel Fenton the second... ''Dj says nervously over the phone.  
''I  see my master son greetings, Mr. Daniel, how may I help you?'' Kane asked in a polite manner gently on the phone.  
''Your master's son? '' Dj asked curiously on the phone as he looked at Lilith.  
 ''Yes, your father Daniel James Fenton is my master I work for your father as the family guardian or a bodyguard you may call it,'' Kane explains gently on the phone.  
''Oh! my middle name is James too.... hello Kane... ''Dj says nervously on the phone.  
''It's nice to speak with you Mr. Daniel now if you need anything don't hesitate to ask,'' Kane says gently over the phone.  
''Oh really well we saw your number in our phone book and we were looking for someone to come over.... our mom is sick... ''Dj says.  
''I see no need to say another word Mr. Daniel I be there in a second,'' Kane says gently on the phone before hanging up.  
the dial tone ended he said he will be here in a second? Dj asked his sister curiously.  
as soon as Dj said that Kane had come out of nowhere fully dressed in a guardian outfit.  
Lilith gasped in surprise ''woah! ''she says.   
''Hmm, are you alright miss Lilith?'' Kane asked her gently.  
''Yes sorry, you just scared me Lilith says.''I see now than please take me to miss Sam.'' Kane says in a gentle tone.  
''Follow us,,'' Dj says as he and Lilith went back into the bedroom to led Kane to Sam.  
Kane doesn't say a word and follows the kids slowly behind them upstairs.  
Sam was sick in the bathroom.  
Kane walks into the bathroom carefully grabbed Sam by the arm gently before speaking gently. ''miss Sam go lay down I will go get you medicine.''  
Sam tries to get to the bedroom but she started falling.  
Kane catches Sam in his arms easy with only one arm and picks her up like a princess over his shoulders walks towards the bed place her on the bed gently.  
Sam breathes slowly.  
''You two watch your mother while I go get the medicine ready for miss Sam,.'' Kane says gently looking at the kids.  
Dj and Lilith nod their heads in understanding.  
Kane walks out the room leaving the kids alone with Sam as he disappears from the sight.  
the kids watch their mother.  
..........................................................meanwhile in the office....................................


	42. S2 Ep 9 Daddy's Little Princess Part 2

  


  


..............with Savannah in the office.................

Savannah began looking for her parents at their work, her parents are in the same company also known as Ghost Weapons Designers G.W.D for short. So she looks around first to see her surroundings. As she walks into the building she notices everyone was looking at her. She sighs as she ignores them as she walks ahead of them all until she notices her father Danny at his desk, so she sighs deeply as she walks towards him slowly.

Danny was working on files on his computer as all the male coworkers stopped working to look at Savannah standing in front of their boss Danny's desk. After a few minutes Danny finally noticed his daughter as he looks up at her, he lowers his glasses. ''Savannah?'' he asked in a surprised and curious tone.

''Um hey D-'' she was about to say dad but stopped since they are at the office so she calls him his name instead. ''Danny...'' Savannah says softly while looking at her father feeling uncomfortable because of the male coworkers staring at her.

''Hi princess,'' Danny says as he looks at his employees.

''Um where is m- '' she was about to say mom but stopped. '' uh I mean Sam's desk Danny? '' Savannah asked her father in a soft tone feeling confused. The male employees look at them both with interested eyes as they whisper to each other thinking the same thing. ''who is that girl?''

''Sam's office is right next to mine,'' Danny says to his daughter as he points to Sam desk next to his own.

''um okay thanks, Danny,'' Savannah says softly before walking passed her father's desk going towards her mother's desk and sits in the desk as she started working on the paper's on her desk such as ghost hunting plans.

Danny returns working on the files as one of the males employee's walks towards Danny and Savannah's direction walking passed Danny's desk and walking towards Savannah as he speaks in a gentle but flirting tone. ''You must be the girl who's filling in for Mrs. Fenton hey my name is Scout, here let me help you,'' he says as he places his a hand on Savannah as her hand is placed on the mouse.

Savannah started to feel uncomfortable but doesn't say anything as she just looks at the guy.

Danny was working but he looks over from his work just in time as look he looks towards Savanah as Scout smirks as he moving the mouse with his hand over Savannah's.

''Um thanks but I got it fine on my own ..... '' Savannah says in a nice tone as she trails off so he won't feel bad.

Danny was still watching them from his own desk and notices the issue,

Scout doesn't take the hint and speaks in a flirting tone. ''no need your new here so it's only natural that someone like me should help you out.'' he says as

Savannah tries to say in a nice way. ''no really it's okay I am fine thank you anyway.'' she repeats as she tries to be polite as she looks over at her father with hoping eyes which clearly mean help.

Danny was already walking halfway to her before Savannah looks his way.

Scout was about to reply to Savannah until he stopped to notice the owner of the company Danny standing next to him and started to speak in a friendly tone. ''Hi sir.''

''Hello Scout,'' Danny says calmly but in his eyes, it shows anger and overprotectiveness.

''You need something sir?'' he asked his boss, Danny, nervously... while Savannah was watching everything quietly.

''No Scout I just thought I should introduce you to my daughter Savannah,'' he says with a fake smile.

''Your daughter?'' Scout asked in shock feeling speechless.

''Yes Savannah Fenton,'' Danny says with a still fake smile on his face,

''Um you're probably thinking how am I his daughter when I look nothing like my father? it's because I am adopted.'' Savannah says in an honest soft tone.

Scout's eyes go wide in shock because it's true he was thinking that. ''How did you know what I was thinking?'' he asked Savannah with interest.

''um I just know,'' Savannah says nervously as she looks back at her father for help.

''Yes that's right, my daughter is good at reading people..'' Danny says.

Scout nods his head in understanding before leaving.

Savannah sighs in relief.

Danny sighs in relief as well knowing that his daughter is fine now. '' There,'' he says gently.

''Um thanks dad I didn't mean to cause problems, I only wanted to help out, to do Mom's work since she is sick....''. Savannah says softly in a whisper.

''no need to be sorry you have done nothing wrong, so it's okay honey,'' Danny says with a gentle real smile.

''um okay,'' Savannah says softly and takes a deep breath before returning back to work.

Danny headed back to his work as well.

...............................................................back at the Fenton house.......................................................

Kane returned with the medicine and started to help Sam take it by making her drink the liquid.

''Thank you, Kane,'' Sam says softly as she sitting on her bed.

''It was no trouble miss Sam, no need to thank me it's all part of my job as guardian after all,'' Kane says in a gentle tone while watching her.

Sam smiles at Kane ingratitude of her friend since Kane was acting more like a family member, not just a guardian to the Fenton's as she lays down on the bed,

Kane took the medicine liquid bottle back and place it on the bedside table he then checks Sam's forehead by placing his hand on it.

Sam was feeling warm, not hot but warm.

Kane move his hand away and gets up from the bed's side floor and looks at the kids. ''your mother will be fine in 2 days when she gets enough of rest..'' he says gently.

''She was throwing up,'' Dj says.

''I am aware well I had given her the best medicine I could make not even human doctors can't make but if this doesn't help it means she not sick at all there will be a different reason for this,'' Kane says in an honest in a gentle tone.

Lilith looks over at her mom's calendar and checked something.

''Thanks Kane, you're a good guardian.,'' Dj says in admired eyes.

''You're welcome,'' Kane says gently before walking out Sam's bedroom as he walks away leaving the house as the kids watch him leave.

Lilith looks at her mom feeling worried inside. ''mom are you okay?'' she asks her mother calmly.

''I am feeling better,'' Sam says and smiles at her kids.

Lilith looks at her mom in relief. ''Oh that's good, mom,'' she says as Sam grabbed her wallet and her agenda as she checked the date.

''mom you'll be okay right?'' Lilith asks her mom once more to make sure.

''Yes honey, I will be fine. can you do something for me? '' Sam ask her daughter.

''Of course, mom. what is it?'' Lilith ask her mom concernly as Sam handed her some money. ''go to the store and buy a pregnancy test..'' she says to Lilith softly.

Lilith looks at her mother clearly shocked but nods her head and takes the money as she leaves the room and walks out of the house.

Sam looks over at her son Dj. While Dj just stood there not knowing what to do.

Sam rubs his hand and says in caring tone...'' it's okay baby.'' she says to Dj.

''Uh mom... should I call dad ?'' Dj asked his mom nervously.

''No if my thought is correct it won't be a worrying situation..'' Sam says in caring tone to Dj with a smile.

''Uh okay, then,'' Dj says nervously not knowing what else to do as Sam looks at him in her own worried mother way.

............................................................with Lilith at the store.......................................................

Lilith looks around the store as she walks towards the pregnancy test area as she was walking she didn't notice Alex at the store with Savannah's best friend Aly buying snacks listed.

''Three crunch bars, 3musketeers, ho ho's, twinkies, hot cocoa, popcorn,'' says Aly as she grabbed the snacks.

''I got the chips and coke cola sodas,'' Alex says in a charming tone. while Aly smiles.

''This movie night will be a good thing for Savannah to relax and enjoying herself,'' Alex says in a charming tone.

''Yeah, she can use a break.'' Aly says in agreement.

''Agreed,'' Alex says and walking with Aly as they bump into Lilith.

''I am sorry,'' Lilith says clearly scared. ''Nah it's fine,'' Alex says in charming tone as he smiles at her.

Lilith blushes as she thanks him before picking up her items and walks away from them.

Alex smiles waving at her as he watches the fourteen-year-old girl go.

Lilith rushes to the check out line.

Alex and Aly head towards the check out line stood behind Lilith to buy the things they picked out.

Lilith was next in line and quickly paid for the test as Alex and Aly wait for their turn.

Lilith got her things and receipt and headed out the store walking home just as Alex and Aly came up towards the check out counter next to buy their things.

.................................................................. back at home........................................................

''Here mom,'' Lilith says as she ran upstairs to her parent's bedroom.

''Thank you, honey,'' Sam says tiredly as she takes the pregnancy test from her daughter as Dj and Lilith left the bedroom to let Sam have some privacy.

.....................................................with Danny & Savannah at office..................................................................

As usual, Danny was the last one working at his office, though he was alone with his daughter.

Savannah was sorting out the files after finishing Sam's work. She was helping Danny with his own work and working fast in a few minutes.

Danny continued to work that is until he gets a phone call from the bank manager.

''Hello Mr. Fenton,'' the man on the phone says to Danny.

Savannah listens as she picks up Danny files to sort them out for her father to get work done faster, while Danny was still on the phone.

a banker was talking to Danny over the phone about how much money he is having lately. ''you have a 20.0000000$ in your bank account Mr.Fenton.'' the man on the other line told Danny.

''Oh thank you, sir,'' Danny says over the phone.

''You're welcome Mr. Fenton, have a nice day.'' the man on the other line says before ending the call.

Danny set the phone down and continued to work.

Savannah looks at her father with a calm expression. ''Dad, please go home I can do the rest myself...alone.'' She says softly.

Danny looks over at Savannah. ''Are you sure?'' he asked his daughter.

''Yes dad, I am sure,'' Savannah says softly.

''Well alright,'' Danny says as he got ready to leave grabbing his coat, wallet and keys as Savanah stayed behind and sits in Danny desk started working for her father.

Danny kissed his daughter's head as he headed home.

........................................................back at home with everyone.....................................................

''Kids? Sam! hello! '' Danny yelled out from the door after entering inside the house.

Alex had walked into the living room to greet his father. ''hey dad.'' he says in a charming tone.

Danny rubs Alex's head. ''Hey Alex, '' he says.

''How was work dad?'' Alex says in a mature calm tone.

''It went well,'' Danny says in a calm tone.

''Alright,'' says dad. '' have you seen Savannah? Aly and I had planned a movie night for her but we hadn't seen her all day.'' Alex says in a charming tone.

Danny sighed. ''She pulled her usual Savannah charm on me.... sent me home and she does my work..'' he says in defeat.

''Oh I get it she did her I will do work for others charm on you, huh dad. '' Alex says before he started laughing.

Danny laughed as well. ''Yeah.''

as they were laughing the bedroom door that belongs to Dj and Lilith rooms open.

Danny and Alex were still in a heated conversation.

the kids ran over to their father before they started talking. ''Dad Dad!'' they yelled in unison.

Danny looks at his kids as they continued yelling for their dad's attention. he sighs. ''what is it? '' he asked in a tired tone.

''Dad mom is pregnant! ''Dj and Lilith yelled in unison.

''What?! '' Danny yelled shocked as he fell over slightly as the kids nod their heads, while Danny ran to the bedroom.

Sam was in her bedroom throwing up in a bathroom.

''Sam?'' Danny says in a concerned tone.

''Hey Danny...'' Sam says in a tired tone but smiles weakly.

''I brought some water.,'' Danny says in caring tone as he hands her a glass of water.

''Thanks Danny,'' Sam says in a tired tone as she takes the glass of water and started drinking it slowly as Danny starts to clean the bathroom after he finished he had started to help clean up Sam as well as the kids were watching everything through the doorway including Alex.

Lilith was starring at Alex since she has never seen him home before.

Danny helped Sam sit up in bed.

''Thanks Danny you're an amazing husband and great father to the kids..'' Sam says in a tired tone with a loving look.

''There's nowhere else I would rather be. '' Danny says with a loving look as he kisses Sam's head while Sam smiled at him. Shortly after, Danny kisses Sam on the lips gently and Sam kisses him back slowly.

''Need anything? '' Danny asked Sam as he puts his arms around her as he holds her close to his chest.

''No but thanks for asking...'' Sam says and smiles at him.

''Ok you rest .'' Danny says as he went and brought Sam a big bucket. ''just in case..'' he says to Sam as she falls asleep in her bed.

Danny heads back downstairs while Alex was talking to Dj and Lilith downstairs.

''hey kids,'' Danny says as he walking towards them.

''hey dad, I was just telling Dj and Lilith where Savannah is they keep asking about her,'' Alex says in mature tone.

''Oh well..... okay then. she's always off doing something .'' Danny told Dj and Lilith.

''She doesn't like being with us dad? '' Dj asked his father.

''That's not it,'' Danny says in a serious tone.

''Than what is it, dad? '' Dj asked his father.

''She's busy she has a job. school. and she is a hero too. '' Danny explains to his kids.

''Oh, wow but Alex doesn't seem busy,'' Dj says and looks at his older stepbrother.

''Uh... Alex well...'' Danny says and looks at his only older son,

''I am not busy, because I am not a hero I don't travel to places just to help others,'' Alex explains.

''Oh'.' Dj and Lilith say in understanding.

''This is probably the best time for a full family... meeting,'' Danny says.

''Sure dad,'' Alex says in understanding as Danny holds his head as he sits down in a chair. Just as he sits down Savannah enters the house tiredly.

''Hi sweetie,'' Danny says in a caring tone.

''Hey..... dad.... and everyone.....''Savannah says weakly.

Danny looks at his adopted daughter with worried eyes. ''Are you okay princess?'' he asked his daughter in a caring tone. Savannah nods her head as she walks past her father walking towards her twin brother as she fainted in Alex's arms.


	43. S2 Ep 10 Danny's Wish

 

 

''Woah sis what happened to you?' Alex says as he caught her in his arms before asking in a worried tone. ''Dj go get some water for your sister,'' Danny says. ''Sure thing, dad,'' Dj says and runs towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. ''Savannah? '' Danny asks as he shakes his daughter gently, causing her to wake up as Savannah forced herself to open her eyes and looks at her father with a calm weak smile on her face. Danny walked towards Alex where Savannah was, still in her brother's arms and took her away from Alex's arms and slowly carried her in his arms as he set her on the couch. Alex stood by his father as he looks at his twin sister with worried eyes as Dj came back with the water as Danny looks at Alex. ''Savannah overworked herself dad, plus it's not helping her health, because of her death sickness ...'' Alex explained. ''Here's water,'' said Dj as he gives it to Savannah. ''Thanks... Dj... ''Savannah says weakly as she started drinking the glass of water carefully. Danny put a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looks at his father with serious eyes. ''This is a bad sign, dad,''he says. ''What should we do? '' Danny asked his son with a serious tone. ''She needs rest dad,'' Alex says in mature tone. ''ok... ''Danny says as he turns his face from Alex and looks back at Savannah with worried eyes. Alex looks at his sister as Savannah falls asleep on the sofa. Danny begins to think to himself. ''What's wrong with Savannah?'' he was really worried. ''Dad are you alright?'' Alex asked as he looks at his father. ''I'm worried about your sister ..''Danny says in a soft tone. ''Savannah is a strong fighter dad, she will be fine. ''Alex says gently to calm his father down. Danny nodded his head as he looked at Savannah clearly worried. Suddenly, Savannah's face was turning pale looking lifeless as she slept peacefully on the sofa. as Danny placed his hand on his daughter's forehead to feel her head. Savannah's head was burning up a cause of her brain and body overheating. ''She has a fever,'' Danny says as he moves his hand away from her head slowly as Alex looks seriously at his father. ''Dad this isn't A normal kind of sickness..'' he says. ''It's stress..'' Danny says with serious eyes as he looks at his son., 'Yes.''Alex says in agreement. Danny nodded his head. while Dj and Lilith were listening to the whole time as he sighs to himself. Savannah opened her eyes weakly and looks at her father, 'Savannah? ''Danny asked as he looked back at his daughter. ''Yes dad?...'' Savannah says in soft and tired tone. ''Are you okay? ''Danny asked her as he placed a hand on her cold hands. ''Yes... just tired, '' Savannah says in soft and tired tone. ''Oh go rest than honey. '' Danny says in a caring tone. ''Okay dad... ''Savannah says as she gets up from the sofa as she starts walking upstairs without caring about eating dinner. Danny watches her go upstairs as he looks very worried. Alex and Danielle and Dj and Lilith looked at their father. Danny smiled a fake smile to calm his children down. the kids nodded their heads and walked away to their own bedrooms. Danny went upstairs to check up Sam. Sam was in her bed sleeping peacefully as Danny checked on her to make sure she isn't sick too. Sam was looking normal and at peace until she woke up and looks at her husband with a smile on her face. ''Are you alright? ' Danny asked her with a caring tone as he looks at his wife with loving eyes. Sam looks at him and smiles at him. ''Yeah, I am fine I got fully rested,'' she says. ''Good .'' Danny says in caring tone and kisses her head gently. ''How are the kids ?'' Sam asked Danny with a questioning look. ''They're good, Savannah doesn't feel well through,'' Danny says in a serious tone. Sam sit's up on the bed and looks at his husband with worried eyes. ''what's wrong with Savannah?'' Sam asked Danny in a worried tone. ''She's sick,'' Danny says in a gentle tone as he holds Sam's hand. ''How did she get sick?''Sam asked in a worried tone. ''I am not sure,''Danny says in an unsure tone. ''We should ask Kane maybe he knows,''Sam suggested. ''Alright,'' Danny says as he still holding her hand. ''Than go call him,'' Sam says in a serious tone. ''Okay..'' Danny said as he let go of Sam's hand as he left the bedroom to call Kane on his cellphone. the phone rings for a couple minutes as Danny waits patiently for Kane to answer the call, not long after Kane answered the call. ''Hello?''he says over the phone in deep and gentle tone. ''Kane it's Savannah,'' Danny said in a worried tone. ''What happened master Danny?'' Kane asked in serious deep tone. ''She's sick and I think it's serious,'' Danny said in a worried tone. Kane sighs over the phone. ''Death sickness..' he mumbles on the phone. ''What? '' Danny asking once more even though he heard what Kane said. ''She's dying again.'' Kane keeps on mumbling to himself on the phone there was a long pause on the phone. Danny pretended have not heard Kane. the call ended itself because of the long pause. Danny put his cellphone back in his pocket as he was thinking to himself. ''This is the second time I heard about this. first from Alex now from Kane, I wonder what it means?'' he walks to the basement as he thinks to himself he headed down to the lab to figure out what he should do. Kane was in the lab thinking to himself once he reaches Danny home. Danny was already in the lab but didn't notice Kane. Kane turned around to face Danny. ''Oh hey master Danny,'' he says in a serious tone. Danny turned around as well to face Kane. ''Oh hi Kane,'' he says in a sad tone. ''Where is Savannah?'' Kane asked his master. ''She's in her bedroom,'' Danny said in a worried tone. ''I see,'' Kane says and walks away from Danny. Danny looked at his direction than he continued to work. Kane left the lab and walks upstairs as Danny was working. Dj walks in and stands next to his father. 'Hey dad,'' he says. Danny stopped working and looks at his son. ''Hi son,'' he says in calm but sad tone. ''What are you doing dad? '' Dj ask his father. ''Fixing this Spector Deflector,'' Danny says in a calm tone. ''Oh.' Dj says since he didn't know if he should ask his dad about his second older sister or not. ''Yes, what's up son? '' Danny asked him with the calm look. ''is Savannah gonna be ok?'' Dj asked in a worried tone. ''I hope so... ''Danny said in a worried tone. Dj looks at his father with a questioning look. Danny sighs as he leaves the lab walking upstairs goes to check on Savannah. Kane was standing next to Savannah's bed watching her with a serious but worried eye as Savannah sleeps on her bed. Danny slowly enters his daughter bedroom. Kane places a wet cloth on Savannah's forehead while Danny paced back and forth worriedly. Kane then puts another extra blanket on Savannah and turned around only to notice Danny standing there. ''I'm sorry....'' Danny said worried that he was disrupting him. ''Don't worry about it master Danny I am just taking care of your daughter after all,''Kane says gently and looks serious. ''Alright....'' Danny said as he walks towards Savannah's desk and sit's down on the desk chair. ''I have some work to do will it be alright if you could watch your daughter for the time being master Danny. ''Kane says in a calm gentle tone. ''it's never an issue of course Kane. '' Danny said as he looks over at his daughter worriedly. ''Thank you master Danny, I will try to get my work done fast so that way you may leave the taking care of her to me if you're busy too,'' Kane says gently. ''Take your time Kane I will just continue to worry,'' Danny says in a sad tone. Kane looks at Danny with serious eyes. ''Master Danny, your daughter doesn't have a fever, she is dying slowly not by stress she is dying by her heart. '' Kane says in calm and gentle tone. Danny got up from his seat and started to pace back and forth feeling even more worried. and with those words, Kane walked out Savannah's bedroom leaving Danny alone in the room. Danny sighs and walks towards Savannah's bed and sat down on the bed next to her as he looks at his daughter. Savannah was breathing low in her sleep barely breathing. Danny began thinking to himself. "if only I can switch places with you my Savannah." Sam entered inside Savannah's bedroom to tell her daughter it's dinner time but stopped to notice her husband sitting in Savannah's bed looking at their daughter with sad eyes, so she walked over and stands by Danny. Danny looks over and notices Sam standing there. ''Oh Sam.... ''he says in a sad tone. ''What's wrong Danny? '' Sam asked her husband. ''Savannah's.... dying Sam... '' Danny says in a sad tone and looks down at his feet as he clenched his hands into fists. Sam's eyes go wide in shock but stood there listening, Danny explains the situation to her as he stares at his feet with sad eyes. ''What? how? why to her? '' Sam asked the questions all at once looking worried. ''I don't know, Sam,'' Danny says in a serious tone. ''Well we got to go eat dinner Danny,'' Sam says trying to make her husband forget about their adoptive second eldest daughter. ''Alright... '' Danny says in a sad tone as Sam leaves Savannah's bedroom. Danny started to follow Sam as he wished out loud in a whisper. ''I wish... I could take your place instead... Princess...'' Desiree the wishing ghost appears in front of Danny. ''Desiree... '' Danny said defensively. ''I heard your wish ghost boy,'' Desiree says. Danny sighs. ''Oh great.... ''he said sarcastically to himself. ''Fret not ghost boy! I had heard your wish! ''' she yelled as Danny clenched his teeth. ''Oh no... '' he says. ''So you have wished it! '' she yelled as she motioned with her hand. '''and so shall it be! '' she yelled as she granted Danny's wish causing Danny to scream. right after that she disappeared leaving Danny alone in Savannah's bedroom.


	44. S2 Ep 11 The Bond

 

Savannah suddenly woke up feeling no pain in her heart or her body anymore as she started to open her eyes slowly and sits up on her bed. Danny looks over at her. after putting his head back up. "hi honey." he says in relief.  
"Um hey, dad," Savannah says in a soft whisper.  
suddenly all the pain that was Savannah's travels inside Danny's body instead. as Danny started feeling dizzy and headache his heart feels like burning mix with cutting and his body started to feel heavier. Danny felt the pain but remained strong.  
"Dad are you okay?" Savannah asks her father noticing his face is turning pale.  
Danny didn't hear her as he leans against the wall as he clutched his chest it felt like he was gonna have a heart attack but he didn't think that would happen. His body felt weaker and heavier slowly as he started having trouble breathing. Danny looked down at his feet clutching his knee as he breathed slowly. He started feeling all different kind of feelings, hatred and lost and confused along with unthinkable pain felt like his heart was beating fast none stop as he tried to control his breathing. Danny started to think to himself. "Ok calm down Fenton..." Suddenly Danny felt Savannah's feelings of being hatred of being used her feelings of not belonging here in the Fenton's home feeling guilty for not spending time with her family. She feels pain in her heart because of how guys have broken her heart many times in wizard school an unbearable pain that will never cease.  
"so this is how she had been feeling this whole time and I didn't even notice? How could I had not noticed it? I'm her father... and I didn't even know how much pain she was in.... what kind of father doesn't notice his daughter pain?" Danny was thinking to himself and sighs to himself.  
"Dad? dad!" Savannah yelled making Danny snap out of his thoughts as Danny fell back coming back to reality.  
"Are you okay dad?" Savannah repeats herself and looks at her father in confusion.  
"Savannah.... uh... oh... I'm ok..." Danny says nervously.  
Savannah looks even more confused. "um okay?" she says in confused tone and gets out of her bed before walking out of her bedroom.  
Danny watches his daughter go before he clutched his side as he holds onto the wall to steady himself.  
........................................................a few minutes later at the dinner table............................................  
Savannah was in her seat eating her dinner quietly that her mother cooked. while her siblings were eating as well.  
Dan was looking at Savannah direction as he eats his food as well during dinner as Danny came to the table.  
Savannah looks at Dan and started feeling nervous but force a smile as she returns back looking at her food as she eats slowly.  
Danny saw the scene and was on his guard watching them both as he eats his own food.  
Dan keeps looking at her not noticing Danny watching at all he started to smirk to himself. "I heard you fainted earlier Alex told me," he says in serious tone feeling worried for once for someone but doesn't show it.  
Danny was watching Dan with a serious look to make sure Dan doesn't do anything to his daughter.  
"um yeah... I did...." Savannah says in a soft tone.  
"you missed me that much that you fainted?" Dan asked her in a teasing tone as he still smirking to himself.  
Danny continues to watch them as he tries to control his anger.  
"uh no..." Savannah says feeling uncomfortable but she doesn't know that Danny can feel her feelings.  
Dan places his hand on Savannah's knee which caused Savannah to get startled and jumped out of her seat in fear as Danny felt Savannah feeling scared. He shakes his head slightly only to get up from his seat and push Dan across the room.   
Dan looks up at Danny from the floor. "what the hell was that for!" he yelled at his younger past self in annoyed.  
"lay off Dan!" Danny yelled at his future self in anger.  
Sam and the children were watching everything in shocked.  
"since when you become so overprotective of girl?" Dan asks his younger past self and smirks.  
"since she's my daughter. Now stop it or I'll stop it for you!" Danny yelled in anger.  
"fine," Dan says in annoyed as he returns eating his food.  
Danny continued to eat as well looking over at Savannah as he ate. "um excuse me..." Savannah says in fear and runs away from dinner table running towards the stairs as she runs upstairs .  
the kids watch Savannah ran off in speed caused Danny to get up from his seat again and follows her fast.  
Savannah's heart was beating fast in fear she ran almost reach her bedroom Danny grabbed her arm fast gently before she could open her bedroom door cause Savannah to turn her head to face her father looks at him in the eyes with fear in her eyes.  
"what is it?" Danny spoke up first to break the silence asks her with concern tone.   
"n...nothing...d...dad..." Savannah says in between words as feeling scared inside as her whole body start shaking.  
"no tell me," Danny says in a serious tone as he still holding onto his daughter's arm so she won't escape.  
"I... a...am...f...fine....d...dad..".Savannah says in soft tone fear in her voice.  
"you can tell me anything..." Danny whispers to his daughter in a caring tone as he keeps his eyes on her reactions. as he opened Savannah's bedroom door and walks into the room with her.  
"dad...when...I...left....for...my...dream...school...in...wizard...city...boys...tried...to...do...things...to...me..." Savannah whispers in fear tone.  
Danny took her hand and set her on the bed as he takes deep breathes trying to find his right words on how to ask his question.  
Savannah looks at her father with fear pain in her eyes.  
"this is a hard subject but uh"... Danny about to say and bits his lips awkwardly.  
Savannah looks at her father with innocent eyes in confusion.  
"did they uh... do things to your body without your consent?" Danny asks her in worried and anger in his tone.  
Savannah nods her head slowly as her tears started to fall from her eyes as she looks at her father with innocent eyes.  
"you don't have to tell me Savannah I know," Danny says in gentle caring tone as he hugs her softly to comfort her.  
Savannah started letting her emotions flow instead of holding them inside as she returns the hug slowly with shaking hands.  
"Shhh... it's ok. honey let it out." Danny says in caring tone as he keeps hugging her gently.   
Savannah cries in her father arms for once as she hugging her father weakly.  
Danny was so happy to have this moment with his adoptive daughter, at last, she was open to him for once and was able to express her Hussein feelings. "I'm so sorry Savannah," he says softly in a whisper as he holds her close to his chest.  
Savannah doesn't respond to her father she just kept on crying in her father arms as Danny lets her cry,  
as Savannah was crying in her father arms they didn't notice Dan watching them secretly behind the bedroom wall in the shadows invisible in jealousy.  
"it's ok princess I am here now," Danny says gently.  
Savannah pulled away from Danny's arms and looks at her father. "dad... I am scared... she paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. I can't feel myself being comfortable around guys without freaking out."..Savannah says in fear.  
"but you're around your brother and me..." Danny says in concern as he looks at her with a loving look.  
"Alex ignored me during our wizard school for all those years... he spends his most time with his girlfriend's or best friend Jose..." Savannah says sadly.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, princess." Danny says in a gentle tone as he listens to everything his daughter has to say.  
"it's okay dad... you didn't know... I was alone all those years... even though I met Aly in that school... even though I was going through pain because everyone said I should die I don't belong there when they found out I am a half vampire ... even though Kane protect me... I still felt lost... and hatred..." Savannah says in soft sad tone.   
Danny hugged his daughter tightly he wanting to protect her,  
"they tried to kill me..." Savannah kept on speaking not reacting to his hug as her voice cranked in between those words.  
"I love you Savannah," Danny says in honest and overprotective tone as he kept on hugging her.  
Savannah blinks her eyes two times looking at her father with surprised eyes. "you love me dad?..." she asks her father in a soft whisper.  
"of course Savannah as any father should," Danny says in serious and caring tone and he lets his daughter go pulling himself away from the hug since she wasn't hugging him back.  
"My parents never did..." Savannah says in a sad tone as she looks at her father in the eyes.  
"some aren't meant to be," Danny says in a gentle tone as he looks at his daughter he was starting to feel nervous.  
Savannah suddenly feeling happy inside it felt like the empty feeling fade away and it was replaced with something with reason to belong somewhere she truly belong she reached out slowly and hugged her father suddenly since she never hugged her father before when he first adopted her since she used to always keep her distance back then.   
Danny was shocked at her sudden affection he was happy she gave him some as he looked up at her with serious in his eyes. "anyone can be a father but it takes a real man to be a dad." Danny says in a serious tone.  
Savannah looks at her father with surprised eyes feeling speechless. "thank you, dad..".she says in soft and grateful tone.  
Danny smiled and hugs his daughter with warmth and comfort touch.  
Savannah pulled away slowly from the hug and looks at her father with kind eyes mix with love as she smiles warmly. "I love you, dad." She says for once to Danny in a soft tone.   
Danny smile back at her. "I love you too Savannah," he says in a heartfelt tone.  
Savannah smiles and kisses her father cheek for once to show she meant it to prove herself.  
Danny got up from his daughter bed and reached for his hand out to her.  
Savannah looks at her father in confusion.  
Danny just smiles at his daughter and waits for her to take his hand.  
Savannah takes her father hand gently as she looks into his eyes with innocent eyes feeling confused.   
Danny lead her back downstairs where the whole family was assembled.  
As they reach back downstairs and walked back towards the dinner table Danny pulled out a chair for her.  
Savannah looks at her father with love in her eyes and took the hint before sitting down in the chair as her siblings stay in their seats. As everyone looks at Danny and Savannah direction in surprised didn't expect this happening.  
"so... what's for dinner?" Danny asked as if it was a normal dinner.  
Sam noticed a tension air in the room but ignores it before answering Danny's question. "rice chicken vegetables and meatballs noodles cooked by Savannah." she told her husband.  
"Wow thank you, sweetheart," Danny said as he looks at his daughter with impressed eyes.  
Savannah smile and nods her head slowly before she replies softly. "um no problem that's the least I could do since you guys took me in as part of the family..." she says softly.   
Dj, Danielle, Lilith, and Alex looks at Savannah while Danny looks at Sam.  
Sam notice the hint and nods her head before she turns her head to look at Savannah direction before she starts to speak up. "You don't have reason to do anything special for us. You had done so much for us already, you had saved Danny's life at age 9 even though you never knew anything about him, and you had warned us about Dan's return, and not only that you had changed him for better, you had full fill our dreams and changed our life for better," she says to her daughter with serious eyes.  
the kids were listening and they got shocked at their mother words towards Savannah. while the second eldest daughter looks at her stepmother with a surprised look on her face feeling speechless.  
"she's right Savannah," Danny said as he took a sip of his glass of water still looking at Savannah.  
"mom...dad... I....love...you..." Savannah says in soft and speechless tone.   
"we love you too." Danny and Sam both said in unison as they look at their second eldest daughter.  
Savannah smiles warmly and she suddenly felt a warmth in her heart as Danny could feel everything Savannah was feeling because of the wish he made. Danny stood tall as he smiled at how safe and happy she was. Afterward, everyone returns back to eating their food in complete silence the tension air was replaced with warm comforting air.  
"how was school Dj?" Sam asked her youngest son as she looks at him.  
"fine," Dj says in tired and bored tone as he at his food.  
Savannah looks at her little brother with unbelievable eyes not buying it. "don't lie to parents little brother." she responds to Dj in big sister tone.   
"I am not!" Dj yelled at his sister in annoyed.  
"what about you Lilith?" Sam ask his youngest daughter next as she looks at her.  
Lilith was going to answer her mother but stopped to stare at Savannah and Dj direction to notice her sister giving Dj a serious look in her eyes.   
"Dj I know you were bullied today in school," Savannah whispers in her little brother's ear.  
"I uh..".Dj began to say back in a whisper as he hesitated.  
"just because I never been around doesn't mean I wasn't watching over my family,'' Savannah whispers in honest and overprotective big sister tone.  
"oh...uh than yes..." Dj admitted in a whisper as he looks at his sister. in shock.  
Savannah looks at her little brother with overprotective eyes." I am here now I will protect you." she whispers to Dj.  
Sam and Danny were watching them wondering what are they whispering to each other about as Lilith bit her lip nervously.  
Alex notices his adoptive little sister feeling nervous so he broke the awkwardness by asking her a question. "Lilith what's up with you?" he asks in gentle brotherly tone,  
"I got A on my English test," Lilith says in a happy tone as she looks at her parents and big brother.   
"nice," Alex says charmingly to his sister with a smile.  
"ya, it was pretty cool," Lilith says and smiles back.  
"well, when you get older maybe you can challenge Savannah in something because she's such a nerd," Alex says in charming and joking tone.  
Lilith giggles as Savannah spoke up. "you do realize that you just admitted I am smarter than you." she says in victory and smiles.  
everyone started to laugh as Alex was taken back in defeat and says in an embarrassed tone. "ugh I did didn't I? he asked before he quickly tries to change his mind. A second thought I take it back". he says fast. as everyone laughs again.  
"Nope too late," Savannah says and smiling in victory as everyone again laughs as they watching Savannah and Alex. as they all finished eating their food until it was time to sleep.  
"night kids," Danny says as he started picking up plates with Sam. "Goodnight dad." they said and left walking upstairs to their bedrooms to sleep expect Savannah.  
"What's wrong princess?" Danny asks Savannah while Sam is washing the dishes with him listening.  
Savannah walks over towards her father. as Danny and Sam finish up doing the dishes and washes their hands before standing next to each other to face Savannah.  
"um... dad can we talk alone?" Savannah asks Danny with a serious and nervous look.  
"sure. Danny says as he looks at Sam. be right back up," he says and Sam nods as she heads to bed going upstairs as Danny turns towards Savannah leading her to the kitchen.  
Savannah takes a deep breath as she follows her father into the kitchen as Danny made her some hot cocoa.  
"what's wrong?" Danny asked again as the milk boiled.   
"Dad there's something I need to tell you," Savannah says nervously as she looks at her father.  
"what is it?" Danny asks her with concern as he looks at his daughter.  
"Dad the reason I was gone for five years is that Clockwork sent me on a five- year important mission," Savannah says honestly and looks down at her feet feeling guilty.   
Danny stares at her for a few minutes. "he must really trust you to give you such a responsibility." he says proudly as Savannah looks up from her feet to look at her father up in the eyes in surprised. and smiles but looks sad. "yeah but because of the mission I missed everything that happened in the family." she says in guilt.  
" It's alright honey." Danny says as he got the milk off the stove and made two cups of hot cocoa as he paced them on the table. "whip cream?" he asked his daughter as he opened the fridge.  
"No thanks dad," Savannah says softly as she took her cup of hot cocoa and started to drink it carefully.  
Danny got it out anyway and sat down spraying some on his mug as he sprayed some in his mouth.  
"Dad Clockwork said since I did a great job on the mission and great job at changing Dan he said he will keep on sending me somewhere for missions," she says in a sad tone.  
"oh..." Danny says in calm tone although inside his mind he was shocked and sad but doesn't show it and didn't know what to say as he slipped his cocoa.   
" yeah..." Savannah says in a sad tone as she looks at her cup then back at her father.  
"well your here now and that's all that matters," Danny says in a positive tone and smiles at her.  
"yes... I guess so.." Savannah says softly as she smiles back sadly.  
"let's make the best of it," Danny says as he lifted his mug up expecting her to toast with him.  
Savannah smiles and toasts with her father before drinking the cup slowly.  
"so. Danny says as he took a slip. anything else?" he asked her because he wants to help her with her problems.  
"Um... well.." Savannah says nervously as she looks at her father in the eyes.  
"what is it, princess?" Danny asks her because he can feel her emotion's easy because of the bond no matter how hard she tried to hide them as he looks at her.   
"nothing..." Savannah says shyly as she remembers what happened between her and Dan Two days ago. and couple days ago when first time Dan become good,  
"it's ok." Danny says as he placed his cup down on the table after finish drinking it.  
"huh?" Savannah snaps out of her flashbacks as she finishes drinking her hot cocoa as well before placing her cup down on the table next to her father cup.  
"you can tell me anything princess," Danny says in caring fatherly tone  
"Um... Dan kissed me couple days ago... and he... she stops herself in full details when everyone was asleep..." Savannah says in soft uncomfortable tone.  
"I had a feeling he was making you uncomfortable. I can't believe him!" Danny yelled in anger.  
Savannah nods her head slowly listening as she looks at her father.   
"tell me everything..." Danny says in gentle and demanding tone as he looks at her with a serious look in his eyes.  
"Um... well.. when he first time moved  in the  middle of the night he grabbed my arm when I was coming upstairs after drinking water because I had nightmare and he pulled me into his bedroom than he pushed me against the wall and kissed me forcefully and kissed my neck leaving a mark on my neck... and two days ago when he was drunk I helped him get inside his room when I was about to leave he grabbed my arm and said stay with me..." she says softly.  
Danny listens to everything she was telling him until she was done he got very angry at hearing this about Dan's actions.  
Savannah hugs her shoulders in fear as she puts her head down as her wavy long hair falls on her face.   
"it's ok." Danny says in a gentle tone as he grabs his daughter hand gently rubs her hand gently with his own to comfort her,  
"um it's just surprising and confusing and scary all at the same time dad..." Savannah says softly.  
"oh..." Danny says since he didn't know how to explain to his daughter about emotions as he still rubbing her hand gently.  
"Yeah...." Savannah says in a soft tone as she looks back up at her father.  
"are you alright?" Danny asks her once more as he looks at his daughter with a gentle look.  
Savannah's heart stopped beating suddenly  
Danny started feeling Savannah's heartbeat. "Savannah?" he asked worriedly.  
Savannah ignore her heartbeat and breath slowly. "yes dad...." she asked.   
"are you ok?" Danny repeated his question as he keeps his eyes on her feeling her heartbeat because of the bond.  
"I guess," Savannah says since she can't lie as she turns her head away from her father to avoid eye contact.  
"What's wrong princess?" Danny asked her as he turns her around to make her look at him in the eyes.  
Savannah send her memories through her mind show Danny her nightmares she always has A nightmare about her being chased by demons and shadows and she falls off edge falling into darkness black hole.   
Danny was shocked by the nightmares she was having as he sees all the memories of her nightmares inside his mind. Savannah looks into her father eyes with fear in her eyes. as she hesitates when Danny place his both hands on her shoulders when he turned her around to face him.  
"what is it?" Danny asked her again when he noticed her hesitate at his touch looks at her in the eyes with a serious look in his eyes. Savannah turn around to look through kitchen window see shadow figure standing in the window.  
"what's wrong?" Danny asks again as he keeps his blue eyes on his daughter brown eyes. Savannah turns her father around towards the window's direction so Danny could see it A shadow of something or someone standing behind the window in darkness.  
Danny quickly went ghost heading towards the shadow as the shadow jumped off the tree and ran off to not get caught.  
"dad let it go!" Savannah yelled at her father as she started following Danny fast behind.  
Danny heard her yelled so he stopped and flew back inside the house before returning back to his human half. Savannah ran and catch up to her father hugs her father tightly. "please don't fight them, dad, they are dangerous......" she says softly. as Danny hugged his daughter back tightly as Savannah checked the time on the wall clock and notice it's 1:05 am.  
"are you ok?" Danny asked his second eldest daughter as he still hugging her tightly.  
"Um, it's late dad it's way past midnight...." Savannah says softly.  
"Ok come on let's head to bed," Danny says as he let's go of his daughter pulled away from the hug.  
Savannah nods her head slowly and started walking away quietly and goes upstairs. Danny stays behind and started to clean the kitchen. The shadow returns but it runs fast upstairs through window Danny felt something odd as he looked around The shadow move fast he shrugged ignoring the feeling Savannah scream from her bedroom upstairs Danny went ghost and quickly flew up to Savannah's bedroom to notice the room was a mess.   
"Savannah?!" Danny yelled he knew Savannah wasn’t the messy type and with it a mess he knew it wasn’t her doing and that something was wrong he looked around to notice Savannah's bed was empty and the window was open he started to get worried. he looks down at the floor and notice Savannah's necklace that Danny gave to her for her 10th birthday was on floor in Savannah's bedroom as he picked it up the wind blows through the broken bedroom window he bit his lip as there was another scream but this time it was coming out of the window this time it awakened everyone up in the house they all ran in the bedroom to notice Danny standing there as he went ghost and was about to go out the window in a rush. "Danny where are you going!" Sam yells as soon as she ran into the bedroom with Dan and the kids to stop him from flying off in time.  
"Savannah is in danger!" Danny yelled at them in a worried tone.   
"bro calm down what happened?" Dan says in calm but serious tone.  
Danny shakes his wife hand off his hand as he flew out the window fast not wanting to waste time knowing that he might lose his daughter.  
"Danny!' the Fenton's yelled as watching Danny fly out of the house as they looked at each other as waited for his return.

..............................................................back with Danny at night sky..............................................  
Danny went looking for Savannah as he flies fast trying to find her just then he noticed the demon shadow ahead 2 miles away.  
the shadow jumped from rooftop to another rooftop carrying Savannah in its arms moving very fast at night.  
Danny flew as fast as he could as his eyes started glowing green in anger." let me go!" Savannah yells in a powerful scream that caused earth ground to shake.  
Danny held his ears at the sound of her scream as he kept on flying towards them in speed.  
the scream started to fade away as the shadow started getting further and further away in the distance. Danny tried his best to speed up but he couldn’t as he watches the shadow taking his daughter away in anger.  
Savannah struggle out of the shadow grip punches the shadow causing it to drop her. "ahh!" Savannah screams as she falling from night sky suddenly Danny speed up so faster than he ever had before and caught her in his grasps.  
Savannah's eyes were closed and suddenly she felt like not falling anymore so she opened her eyes to see her father is holding her. "d..dad...." she says softly  
"hi princess," Danny said to her in kind and overprotective tone as he holds her close to his chest.  
Savannah hugs her father in fear. "dad... I was scared..." she says softly as she rested her head against his chest in fear like a little girl.   
"It’s ok Savannah I’m here," Danny said gently as he smiles at her holding her in his warm arms.  
The shadow was going to return but notice she not alone so it disappeared as Danny took her home everyone ran to them when he flies back inside the bedroom after landing in the bedroom and changing back to his human self. He had a serious look on his face as he walked into the house.  
"What happened, Danny? "Sam asked her husband with serious eyes  
“There was something after Savannah.” He said as he placed Savannah on the bed after he carried her home.  
"What was it?" Dan asked his past self with serious eyes.   
He turned towards his future self. “ like Shadow. It was a shadow . “. Danny explains.  
a demon. Alex answers for everyone as they all got shocked expect Savannah and Danny.  
what?! Sam, Dan, and the kids yelled all at the same time.  
"yes it's true I am not making this up I am serious guys," Alex says in a mature tone as he looks at his family.  
Danny and Savannah were staying silent as they watch him explain to the rest. as Danny kept his eyes on his second eldest daughter.  
"I am okay now sorry for waking everyone up," Savannah says softly and bows down to her parents and to her brothers and sisters and to Dan.  
"Savannah you don't have to say sorry it wasn't your fault dear," Sam says.  
"I hate to admit this but the goth woman is right," Dan says as he watches her with his arms crossed.  
"Its cool sis doesn't worry about it," Alex says as he smiles charmingly at her.  
"It’s ok Savannah You don’t have to bow to us." Danny and Sam said in unison.  
"Um... okay...." Savannah says softly in an unsure tone as she watches her parents.  
"ya, it's weird," Dj says in a joking tone.   
"Daniel mind your sister!" Danny and Sam yelled at Dj.  
"I’m sorry Savannah," Dj says in defense tone as he backed up by his parents sudden yelled.  
"Dj Savannah is just very well behaved our other parents used to hit us if we don't be polite and kind,'' Alex explain.  
"Oh, I’m sorry..." Dj says in sad tone after getting shocked after hearing that from his step older brother.  
'It's okay you didn't know...." Savannah says in weak and soft tone as she smiles warmly at him.  
"you should rest Savannah," Danny says gently to his daughter who is laying down on her bed.  
"Okay dad," Savannah responds back in soft and weak tone.  
everyone started leaving Savannah's bedroom and they all went downstairs to talk some more together as a family.

................................................... with everyone in the living room..................................................  
"she can't sleep alone this time," Alex spoke up first once everyone gathers around.  
"I’ll do it." Lilith offers herself to show her family she is mature enough to help too.  
they all looked at Lilith in surprised. "You will sleep with your sister Lilith?" Alex asked his younger sister in shock.  
"yup," Lilith says proudly before she headed to Savannah’s room and open's the door letting herself in as she watches her sister clean up her room.  
Savannah used magic to clean up her messy bedroom and fix her broken belongings didn't notice her coming in.  
“ wow,” Lilith said in awe as she smiled in amazement.  
Savannah put away her wand and turn around to face Lilith oh hey little sis she says in a soft tone with force smile  
“Hey, that’s cool .” Lilith said in awe.   
What? Oh magic? I learned from Wizard City school at age nine.'' Savannah explained soft tone.  
“You don’t have to force a smile with me if you’re upset be upset oh“ that’s cool. “ Lilith says.  
"Thanks, I am not upset just scared." Savannah says softly  
“ oh ... that’s okay..”. Lilith says in understanding.  
"I see things no one should," Savannah says in soft and fear tone.  
“ have you seen this town. Ghosts everywhere. No one should see that either." Lilith says  
"Ghosts is normal sis but no one sees demons or shadows or nightmare about heaven and hell," Savannah says in a warning tone.  
“only in this town, they’re normal. Though you’re right about the demons." Lilith says in agreement.  
"Yes demons are worse because they eat humans souls," Savannah says in a soft and serious tone.  
"Oh," Lilith says in speechless.  
"Yes, that's why I am not letting anyone in this family get involved with my problems," Savannah says in an honest and caring tone.  
"Oh," Lilith says in understanding after listening to his sister reasons.  
"Yes please tell dad," Savannah says in a soft and serious tone.   
"Ok," Lilith says and walks out of her sister's bedroom going to her parent's bedroom.  
Savannah lays down on the bed after the closing door on Lilith.  
..............................................with Danny & Sam in their share bedroom............................................  
Lilith walks towards Danny and Sam bedroom and enters the room  
"Dad?" Lilith says as she walked towards her parent's bed Danny & Sam was sitting on their bed and reading books.  
Danny set the book down . “ yes Lilith?" he asked his youngest daughter as he looks at her.  
Lilith tells Danny everything that Savannah told her.  
“ oh ... I have to help her .” Danny says after listening to his youngest daughter explanations with Sam.  
"But dad Savannah said she doesn't want us to get involved for our safety," Lilith says.   
“ Lilith you know our family, we’re protectors not the other way around," Sam speaks up next after listening to them talk.  
"I know mom but Savannah says she doesn't want us to get involved Lilith says.  
“your father used to say that to me and your uncle Tucker .” She said as she looked at her husband With a raised eyebrow causing Danny to blush.  
"I know mom but Savannah said something about not losing another family something about demons eating human's soul's,'' Lilith says.  
Danny looks at Sam as Sam looks back at him before she turns her head back to Lilith. "That's because your father almost died by demon king one time when you're sister was 9 she thinks it's still her fault," Sam explains to her youngest daughter.  
Lilith looked at her father.“ you did?" she asked Danny in a shocked and question tone.  
Danny looked at his daughter. " Yes, Lilith,'' he said honestly.   
"Savannah must still feel guilty about it," Sam says to Danny.  
Danny nodded. “Probably .” He said softly.  
"There more into this miss," Kane says as he leaning against door they didn't even hear or saw him there.  
They were startled by Kane's Sudden appearance. "Kane, what you're getting at means by there more?" Sam says to break the silence.  
Kane walking towards them slowly looks serious. "your life will be even more dangerous now that demons know Savannah lives with all of you they will target every each one of you one by one before attacking Savannah." he explained.  
They look at each other after listening to Kane.  
"That's why Savannah doesn't want anyone in the family to get involved," Kane explains.  
"Well, Danny’s stubborn," Sam says.  
"Yes, I had notice miss well it's 2 am we all should try to get some sleep I will go sleep with Savannah so she won't be scared," Kane says.  
"that sounds kind of wrong," Lilith says.  
“Thank you, Kane .” They say as they look at Lilith.  
"No problem," Kane says before walking away leaving the bedroom goes to Savannah's bedroom.  
"Dad the way he said he will go sleep with big sister sounded wrong,'' Lilith says.  
"I know. Sweetie. “. Danny says.   
Lilith leaves her parents bedroom to sleep in her own bedroom.  
Danny continues to read to himself.  
Sam looks at Danny. "what's going on with Savannah Danny?" Sam asked her husband.  
He set the book down. “ I’m not sure. I’m worried too.” Danny says.  
"It's almost like Savannah is trying to keep her distance from us," Sam says.  
“She’s just not used to having a family that actually cares about her," Danny said as he kissed Sam's hand.  
"Oh like how my parents never cared about me," Sam says.   
“Ya ... and how they didn’t ... don't! Approve of me ..”. Danny says.  
"Danny, you know that I never cared what my parents said about you I love you," Sam says.  
"I love you too, Sam," Danny says in a gentle tone.  
"But for Savannah, it feels like there's something different than my parents," Sam says.  
“Well her old parents were evil demons. Not figuratively ...”. Danny says.  
"What did they wanted?" Sam asked her husband.  
"What? uh well..." Danny says in an unsure tone.  
"What did they wanted from Savannah?" Sam asked again.  
Danny, remember what Kane said about his brother put Savannah in a chamber for many years and never letting her leave castle never see outside earth world until she turned 6. "I just have to protect her," Danny says gently after a long pause.  
"I am sure you can protect her Danny,'' Sam says.  
"I know I can. "Danny says in a serious and promising tone.  
after they were done talking they went to sleep.


	45. S2 Ep 12 Planning Ahead

 

...............................The Next Day..................................... it was Sunday so Savannah stayed home to check on her missions list Clockwork had sent to her so she can choose what mission she wants to do next as she sits in the kitchen table eating her breakfast that her mother cooked yesterday. while Danny and Sam were still asleep in their share bedroom. Alex and Danielle and Dan and Dj and Lilith are still sleeping in their own bedrooms. Four hours later it was 12:20 pm near lunch time and Savannah was cooking French fries and burgers for everyone. The kids were playing as they came downstairs with Sam close behind. "Um... good afternoon," Savannah says in soft and sweet tone. "Good afternoon Savannah,” Sam says in caring tone as she smiles at her daughter. Alex walks in next after coming downstairs with Dan behind him. "Um, I made lunch for everyone since I know all of you will be sleeping in because of what happened last night you guys didn't get full rest so I turn off every one clock so everyone could get some extra sleep," Savannah says softly. "Thanks, Savannah. “. Everyone said aside from. Danny. "no big deal..." Savannah says softly and suddenly her heart started aching in pain but doesn't react to it. "Always when.

 

You make it honey." Sam Kisses her cheek. "Thanks, mom," Savannah says weakly and gets up picking up her list and lunch on a tray for Danny she walks away goes upstairs towards her father bedroom. Danny was asleep in his bed. Savannah opens Danny bedroom slowly and walking inside carrying a tray of food inside closing door behind her gently with her feet. Danny moved slightly in his sleep his shirt was off and as he kept moving the sheet slipped off and he had bandages on his bare chest as he slept. Savannah walks towards the bed slowly and place the tray on the bedside table and sits in bed watching her father sleep making sure her father is okay. Danny, He moved slightly as he woke up with a jolt as he gasped noticing his daughter is at his bedside. Savannah looks at her father with worried and kind eyes. "dad are you okay?" she asked softly, "Huh? Oh.. yes I’m fine Savannah .” Danny says in gentle caring tone. Savannah was about to say something but change her mind she pick up the tray from table and place in bed as she looks at her father in the eyes. "here lunch dad." she says softly. "Thank you, sweetie .” He said as he kisses her head. Savannah smile as she picks up the food and started feeding her father slowly. He smiled as he let her feed him . “ you don’t have to Savannah .” He said as he looks surprised the fact is his daughter is taking care of him in such kindness he never seen his other kids do this for him before and yet here is his adopted daughter willing to take care of him. "Dad I know you did something to feel my emotions but I don't know what or how I just know you done something I noticed your feeling heart pain like me," she says softly. "Desiree granted a wish for me..." Danny says as he started explaining what happened. Savannah looks at her father with surprised eyes. ''Why did you wish for that Dad?'' She asked softly as Danny put his hand behind his head nervously.

''I was worried about you. I felt like I failed you as a dad because I ...'' Danny began to say as Savannah cut him off. ''Because... you?... ''Savannah asked in confusion tone and with innocent eyes. ''Felt like I was a horrible dad ...'' he said softly as he finished his thought. ''Dad your not a bad father your a great dad you support me you love me you always encourage me instead of pushing me away or ordering me around like a slave instead of beating me up when I say or do something by accident,'' she says softly as she drew closer. ''You never give up on me, mostly... '' Savannah says. “That I didn’t know what was wrong... I didn’t even notice you weren’t happy...”. said, Danny, as Savannah hugged Danny happily. ''Dad I am happy just because I am in pain, it doesn't mean I am not happy when I get hurt by others, I am in pain but I never got hurt by you or anyone in the family ..''Savannah whispers. as Danny looked down at his hands. ''Oh ...'' he says gently. ''I had forgotten how to feel and how to love ...that's all because my other parents told me emotions are useless..'' Savannah whispers in a weak tone. as Danny held her close. ''They aren’t. Weak.'' Danny said as he held her as he stroked her hair smoothly. ''They're not?... I thought they were so I killed my own heart a long time ago by feeling nothing... not letting anyone get close to me..'' Savannah whispers. as Danny looks down at her as he keeps on stroking her hair. ''They aren’t Savannah,'' said Danny. as Savannah looked up at her dad. ''I don't know how to feel anymore dad... '' Savannah says in a soft tone. ''I’m sorry Savannah..'' he said as she shook her head. ''Don't be it's not your fault dad..''

 

Savannah says softly as Danny remained silent. Savannah stopped talking after not knowing what else to say to her father .so she just kept feeding Danny lunch without saying anything. "What’s wrong?" Danny asks his daughter. Savannah doesn't respond her eyes looked like under a trance by her eyes got no emotions in them she finished feeding Danny before getting up from bed to leave while Danny was getting very worried. Savannah turns around to face her father again her eyes showed little emotions between love and hurt but her eyes turned back to emotionless as she leaves the room. Danny bit his lip. He then changed and went ghost as he headed to Savannah’s room wanting answers for his daughter behavior as trying not to get caught. Savannah's bedroom was clean but there were so many papers and flies on the bed. and on a wall was Savannah's sword and wand hanging up. as he looks back down he sees his daughter desk has wands and so many books about undead underworld ghosts demons angels soul reapers magic spell books and dangerous weapons. Danny studied all the books as fast as he could as he then notices there was a pile of letters Clockwork gave to Savannah on each mission near him.

So he started to read the letters slowly and carefully. 1st one was Clockwork saying... Great job on changing Ciel Phantomhive I know it was a dangerous mission there was a demon that looks like a human I am proud of you for facing your fear of demons and mostly...of men, most of all good job helping change Dan I know your scared of men still even though you went through it, next mission I will send to, will be a world where ninjas and swordsman's protect and kill humans. be safe and ready for anything dangerous challenges you will face I know only you can handle it even if it means you might die good luck ~Clockwork Danny put it back as he thought about it. Then he continued reading her papers. papers were designed plans on how to kill demons and monsters undead night creatures. "wow," Danny says to himself in impressed as he finished reading the plans. other papers were about what Savannah wrote like her thoughts on her dangerous missions. "I want to protect my family more than anything but Clockwork keeps... sending me away....." "if my family knew I keep on getting hurt or worse close to dying because of it, they will stop letting me protect other's." "I don't care if I die I am nothing but a tool anyway so it doesn't matter what happens to me all that matters is they are safe." "I want to feel emotions but if I do I will just get betrayed or used again." "so what's the point of having feelings?" "once I am done helping everyone I will cut my own heart and maybe I can die without feeling anything." ~Savannah. Danny cried for the first time in a long time after finished reading the letter. as he tightens his grip on the letter his daughter wrote. as Danny cries Clockwork showed up from the wall by a portal and stopped time. "time out." the master of time says and put time medallion around Danny. Danny quickly wipes his eyes. “ oh. Clockwork ..”. Danny said. Nervously. "Hello Daniel I see you found out everything about Savannah," Clockwork says in a serious tone. Ya... Danny says nervously. as he faces the great master of time, "There nothing you can do to change her fate, Daniel, once Savannah turn 20 she will die," Clockwork says in a serious tone.

I’ll do Anything. Clockwork! Danny yells at the master of time in a serious tone. Daniel- Clockwork was about to say until he was cut off by Danny. "whatever it takes Clockwork I will protect her! because she's my daughter and I love her so much! Danny yells again. "Daniel I am well aware of how much you adore your daughter," Clockwork says. as Danny finally become silent. not cutting him off this time so the master of time continued on speaking calmly. "there some things that can't change I had to change your future because I know you need a second chance. as for your daughter, she didn't make a mistake and yet she will have bad future she was born to die." Clockwork finished speaking. "Why can’t ... I .. take her place ..”. Danny said with a confident tone and with a serious look in his eyes as he faces Clockwork as he makes a fist with his hands. "Daniel, you want to know Savannah future? once you see her future yourself you will understand what I meant." Clockwork says as he gave one future video to Danny. Danny takes the timeline viewer mirror as he looks at the master of time before looking back in the mirror as he held it gently in his hands.

 

Clockwork unpaused time as he presses the time button. "time in." he says before opening portal and disappeared. Danny leaves Savannah's bedroom and started walking to his own bedroom shutting the door behind him locking it taking the timeline viewer mirror with him than he turns it on and started watching it carefully. in the future video, it shows there was battling going on, warlike battle. there where an army of demons attacking Savannah as Kane was fighting them off trying to protect Savannah as Savannah was battling the demon king and her dark copy clone named Sabrina the dark copy clone of Savannah cuts real Savannah first in the arms than her heart as Savannah cried in pain. The demon king and Sabrina laugh together evilly. "Savannah!" Kane yelled out as he fights all the demons as he ran his way towards Savannah and catch her in his arms as Savannah falls and her eyes started to close slowly her body was bleeding badly. Danny gasps as he shuts it off fast after finished watching it. He started to think to himself after seeing the future video of his daughter. "this is the kind of life Savannah is forced to live with for rest of her life?" I can’t I. Won’t let this happen! She's not just some girl she's my daughter I won't let her fight in the war alone!" He yells to himself as he went ghost and he went to his lab to make hardcore training obstacles.

 

Locking the lab behind him after leaving his bedroom. As Danny started building obstacle he was still thinking to himself about many things that happened. "Why Savannah won't let me help her especially when she needs it the most?" "she can't do dangerous things alone." "doing everything herself that's not right for her." "I had protected everyone but even when I do I always get my friends and family behind me but Savannah she's putting everything on herself not letting anyone help her." "Ugh," Danny said to himself. Kane uses magic to get inside without using the door and notice Danny was there. "Oh hello master Danny," he says as he walked past him walking towards the table where he left his sword. "I have to get Savannah ready for war we only got 2 years left." whispers to himself as he picked up his sword. "Hi. Kane ..." Danny said at first then stopped to listen to what Kane is saying to himself. Kane walking away to leave after getting his sword. while Danny let him go watching him leave. ...........................................................Meanwhile downstairs with the kids.......................................................... "Ew. Take that straw out of your nose!" Lilith said With disgust at her brother. "No way it's cool! Dj said with a smirk. "Ew!" Lilith said clearly grossed out. Alex was in the living room playing a video game called Streetfighter. while Dj and Lilith stopped arguing to look at their only older brother. "What?" Alex asked his younger sibling's as he turns his head away from the game to look at them. Nothing... Dj and Lilith both said in a nervous tone in unison as they look at their older brother. Alex sighs and pauses his game as he gets up and walks towards his younger brother and sister to ask a question. "Had you guys notice how dad has been acting strange lately?" he asked in a gentle brotherly tone. "No. why? you ask big brother?" Dj & Lilith both said in unison. "well, starters he's acting more overprotective ever since Savannah almost got kidnapped last night," Alex explains in a serious and mature tone. "Oh." Dj & Lilith both said in unison and started to think to themselves about what their older brother told them. .......................................................back with Danny at basement lab........................................................................... Danny finished making weapons after long hours. there was a knock on the door in the basement so He got up an opened the door. Sam enter inside and hug Danny, "hey." she says in a kind tone with love in her eyes. "hi," Danny says gently and tiredly with a weak smile as he returns his wife hug gently. "Danny are you alright? you look tired you look like you hasn't slept in days" Sam says in a worried tone. "Has it been days?! He asked tiredly and in a panicked tone. "No, it's only been a day you just look like you hadn't slept at all," Sam says in a caring tone. "what time is it?" Danny asked his wife in a serious and calm tone. "It's 8:00 pm dinner time," Sam says calmly as she looks at her husband with concern look in her eyes. "Oh," Danny says in relief after hearing that from his wife. "Yeah, let's go get something to eat," Sam says in a calm tone. He was quiet. “ ok...”. Danny said softly. and was about to follow his wife but stopped. Sam walks away towards the kitchen to start cooking dinner for the family. Danny glanced at the lab once more as he looks at the weapons were still there as he shuts the lab door slowly behind him before walking into the kitchen as he sat down in his seat for dinner. Everyone was at table expect Savannah. Alex was sitting between Danielle and Dan while Dj and Lilith are sitting together and looking at their food. while Danny ate his food slowly. The kids eat their meals slowly while looking at their parents while Dan looking at his food lost in thought. "You alright?" Danny asked Dan as he looks at his future self with a concerned look in his face notices Dan's strange behavior the fact that is his future self isn't saying a word or mocking him at all for once. Dan looks up from his meal and looks at his younger past self-looking serious in his dark blue eyes but doesn't respond.

 

Danny notices a serious look in his future self-eyes along with his own light blue eyes so he decided to left it alone as he finished eating. The dinner was silence the whole time without Savannah being there. After dinner the kids get up from their chairs and walked away going to their own bedroom meanwhile Dan stayed behind Danny stayed behind as well. Dan took a one step towards Danny as he looks at his younger half with serious but yet worried eyes. "What Dan? “ Danny asked concerningly his future self-noticed the tension in the air feeling wind blowing through the open window blowing their both hairs. Dan doesn't respond right away. "..." there was long pause for a moment. "what's wrong with Savannah Danny?" Dan asked in serious tone finally after a long pause. Danny didn't know how to explain the problem to his future self so he doesn't say a word but He handed him a timeline video to him.

 

Dan take the timeline video and started watching it carefully. Danny turned around and was about to return back to the lab until he heard Dan growled and stopped to turn his head back to face him. Dan finished watching the video and his eyes started glowing red with anger his hands turned into a fist he looked like he was about to punch a wall to release his anger. "Dan?" Danny asked his future self in concerned tone watching Dan look upset for once. "She will die on me when I finally have someone who actually accepts me for me no matter what horrible things I had done in the past life. someone who accept me and love and care about me and she dies?" Dan whispers in anger. "Yes..." Danny said as he looked at the table sadly. "this isn't happening," Dan says in serious and angry tone. "What?" Danny asked and looks back up to face Dan and looks surprised to see how much angry his future self-looking not by hatred not by being killer but actually mad as an overprotective gentle person. "this isn't happening I won't let it!" Dan repeated and yells to himself in front of his past younger self. "I tried Dan..." Danny whispers in a sad tone as he looks at his future self.

 

"what the hell are you talking about Danny?" Dan asked his younger past self with a serious tone but his eyes little bit gentle for once. "Stopping it from it happening and I still am," Danny says in a serious tone. "I will help you stop it from happening," Dan says in serious tone his face still looking mad. "How," Danny asked his future self with a serious tone but smiles little the fact that Dan is actually willing to help him save his daughter. "there must be a way it just got to be," Dan says gently and smiles a little bit for a second but the smile disappear fast looks mad again. "Yeah," Danny says in agreement as he looks at Dan as he notices his future smiled for a second almost but still noticed it. Dan walks away going back upstairs to his bedroom and lays down on his bed as he placed his arm over his head and looks up at his bedroom ceiling lost in thought. Danny goes back to the lab it's about nine pm after many hours he finally finishes his weapons as he heads upstairs and slipping into bed before falling asleep.


	46. S2 Ep 13 War Preparations, Demons, and Ghosts ...

 

 

.........The Next Day........................................... Today was Monday, so everyone woke up with a jolt as they got ready for work, school or college ...Danny wasn't at breakfast table since he was in the lab working. “see ya later!“ the kids yell as they head to school. "Have a nice day in school!" Sam yelled back. there was silence in the house once all the kids left the house and Sam was eating her breakfast alone. Dan came downstairs to eat breakfast, after eating her food Sam started making coffee for herself until she saw Dan come in. "Morning goth woman," Dan says in a cocky tone to act normal. “funny,'' Sam said as she looked at him as she drinks her coffee slowly. Dan could've smirked but didn't since he's not in good mood, because what he found out about Savannah from video Danny showed to him last night he eats his breakfast without respond. Sam started thinking to herself noticing Danny behavior and now Dan's behavior. She sighed as she looked at the lab door. Danny was still making weapons and battle outfits for upcoming war there was noise coming from the lab. "What is Danny doing in there?" Sam asked herself. Suddenly there was an explosion in the lab. Sam started to get worried so she yelled out while knocking on the door. "Danny are you okay!" there was a lot of noise and running around as he opened the door coughing. "..." Danny wasn't responding. Sam hugs him. "what happened?" she asked him as she looks worried. "W..Wrong..." Danny says weakly and coughing as he fell unconscious. "Danny!" Sam yelled and catch him to steady him as she takes him out of the lab taking him to their share bedroom. in the bedroom, Danny just lays there on the bed as he stays in unconscious state. ........................................................,,.................meanwhile with Dj and Lilith at school................................................................... Some girls knocked Lilith's books to the ground as they all started to gather around Lilith and Dj. Girl 1 started to talk. "your such a freak it's hard to believe your Danny Phantom daughter". while Girl 2 & 3 started laughing at Lilith. Lilith gets mad as her eyes started to glow green. “ yes I am his daughter”. She said in anger as she looks at the popular girls. "Your so ugly and your brother is such a loser". the girls said. "I am not who are you anyway?!" Lilith said as her eyes grew brighter. As they were about to respond someone stands up behind the girls and picked them up with only one hand The girls scream in surprised. "Are you three worthless girl's causing problems with my master Danny Phantom daughter?" Kane asked them in deep and dark tone mix with a charming smile. "Kane"!? Yells Lilith in surprise. "Yes, it's me miss Lilith". Kane says in gentle tone with a gentle look in his eyes smiles gently. The girls look at Kane with dreaming eyes. “Glad you’re here". Lilith says. "Well as family guardian it's my job to protect and take care of the family". Kane says in a gentle tone. The girls watching in jealousy. "Thank you, Kane". Lilith says in a grateful tone. "Anytime if anything happens just call me". Kane says in a gentle tone and grab Lilith hand gently and kiss it gently before letting go and walks away leaving the girls and Lilith and Dj alone. “Wow". Dj said as he looks around. The girls look speechless and jealous. "move along ladies nothing to see here”. Dj says in mocking tone. The girls walk away in anger and jealously Just as the bell rang to get to class. Lilith was blushing as she smiles as they head to class. The teacher started to speak up. "listen up everyone I am retiring so someone new will be taking my place as the new teacher". Mr. Lancer says. The students all started to look around. "Please come in Mr. Life". the teacher says as Kane enters the classroom. "students welcome your new teacher Kane Life". he says. "Wow". Lilith says as she looks at Kane. Kane looks at the teacher with a serious look as he wearing a normal high school work outfit instead of wearing a guardian outfit he always wears standing there as he looks at everyone. "hello I am Kane it will be my pleasure to get to know every each one of you". he says as he take out his hand as the class look at each other. All the students become quiet once they all saw Kane. "Is there a problem"? Kane asked and walk closer towards the students with a gentle simile still waiting for the students to shake his hand. the teacher looks at Kane as watching how Kane is waiting calmly. The kids shake his hand. "well, then I suppose we should try to get to know each so that way there won't be any problems". Kane suggests calmly. The students remain quiet starring at their new teacher, the teacher looks at Kane in surprised seeing how Kane acting. Lilith bites her lip nervously as she looks at her brother then back at Kane. "well there no rush we all will get to know each other well soon enough I believe". Kane says in a gentle tone. "you got this under control, Mr. Life"? the teacher asks. "yes, I got this". Kane says gently. the teacher leaves as they remain silent. "now than let's start the lesson". Kane says and walk towards to the board and starting writing about history. one girl watching as she thinking to herself. "he so nice". Lilith and Dj took out paper and a pencil as they both started listening. "we will look into a different kind of history in my lessons". Kane explains as they nod. Kane writes history about the war between humans and lost souls. "our worlds are connected as one'. he started to explain to the students calmly. "Like the ghost zone and earth"? Damian Baxter asked in interest. "yes just like them, good example Mr. Baxter you get a point for giving an example". Kane says. Damian nods as the class pays attention. "but even so there more than one realms ghosts is one part of it lost souls are the type who got no home no meaning to live or fight". Kane explains calmly. "any questions if none of you understand what I am trying to explain"? he asked. suddenly all the students raise their hands to ask questions. "Alright, you first what's your question, Lilith"? Kane asked in a gentle tone. “what can we do to keep the peace between them and us”? Lilith asked. "Well lost souls need a new body to live a normal life when a lost soul started sharing a body with humans they get overprotective of humans". Kane explains calmly. "Oh..." Lilith said in a speechless tone. "Lost souls are like humans another half from another life". Kane explains gently. "Oh". Lilith repeated as she listens. "Can you give us an example of one Mr. Kane". Damian asked. "Yes. Can you"? Lilith asked. "Well, for example, I am a soul of someone a girl used to be in love with her lover left her because his mother didn't want him to be this girl anymore so the boy told his other half to protect and take care of the girl". Kane explains. The kids listen intently to getting actually interested in history for once or any class for once. "And this other half is me I am part of this boy". Kane says in a gentle tone. They continue to listen, Kane, clears his throat and the bell started ringing for lunchtime than the students started leaving the classroom talking to each other all of them thinking that Kane is the coolest teacher ever. ...............................................................Back At Home In The Fenton Mansion................................................... Danny was laying in his bed before he started to wake up. Sam is with him looking at him with worried eyes. "S..Sam". Danny says weakly. "Danny, what's going on"? Sam asked in a worried tone. "what happened? Danny asked in return". "you were in the lab and when you came out you were coughing and then you passed out". Sam says. "oh... the chemicals fell over.."? Danny asked weakly. Sam nods her head slowly. Danny started coughing again as he breathes heavily. "Are you alright"? Sam asked in a worried tone as she looks at her husband. "not sure... something went wrong...." Danny says weakly. Sam looks at Danny with worried eyes. as Danny held his side in pain. "Danny we need to take you to the doctor". Sam says. "No, I am fine Sam..." Danny said weakly as he blinked as he saw a dark figure in the corner as his ghost-like hand makes a choking motion as Danny begins to choke. "Danny what's wrong"! Sam yelled as she watches him. He didn't reply as the figure motioned it in a tighter manner cause Danny to wheeze. Dan walks in to talk to Danny about Savannah but stopped to notice the dark figure rush over and punch it off Danny even though Sam could not see anything to her it looks like Dan was punching the air. the figure lost his focus as he fell to the ground. Danny falling back towards the pillow. Sam looks confused as she watches them both. Dan sighed in anger as the figure retreated out the window into the shadows in darkness. "What's going on Dan first Savannah gets attacked and we don't know how or by who and now Danny chokes by nothing and you punch the air". Sam says in confusion. 'it was a demon Sam.... which is way worse than a ghost.....way worse...." says Dan in a serious tone. Sam eyes go wide in shock but looks at Dan with serious eyes. "worse than ghosts how"? She asked. "Demons eat human souls killing the bodies. Ghosts are idiots who use humans for their benefits. Yes I know I have killed people don't start"! Dan yelled. Sam looks worried and shocked all at the same time. "ya...." Dan said softly. as he looks at his past younger self and at his wife. "That explains why Danny and Savannah both feeling pain lately". Sam says. "wait what"? Dan asked curiously. "Savannah normally feel tired nowadays she keeps passing out and Danny too". Sam says. Danny nods his head in agreement with his wife as he sits up in bed. "Bro you need to take it easy", Dan says in a serious tone. "I'm fine...." Danny says as he looks at his future half older self. "I will talk to you about Savannah another time". Dan says in a serious tone. Sam grabs Danny as she lays him down putting a hand on his head. "I want to hear what you have to say now..." Danny says softly. "Now isn't the right time besides it's about you know... the video". Dan whispers the last part. ''th...the... Danny whispers oh..." he said realizing Dan's reason for coming to his room. Dan nods his head. "yes that" he said in a hushed tone. "the lab...." Danny says softly. "Got it". Dan says and leaves the room headed to the lab which was covered with ectoplasm. 'This is a problem but at least Danny trying to stop the future war" he says to himself as he looks around the lab. Danny had weapons and ghost weapons out as he was working on them all night he also had training structures that he was using to get stronger. "He really wants to protect Savannah as much as I do" he talks to himself. Dan could sense Danny was getting stronger. "He getting stronger each day he says to himself". Sam screamed from upstairs Dan heard it and rush back upstairs towards the room as Sam held her hand in pain. "What happened"? Dan asked in a serious tone. "I just touched him and I burned my hand". Sam says in a worried tone. Dan's eyes turn red and used his ability to enter into Danny mind. ............................In Danny's & Dan's mind............................... Dan was walking around in Danny mind. Danny's subconscious saw Dan. "Dan"? he asked in a curious tone. "Hey, are you alright bro"? Dan asked calmly. "I don’t know“. Danny said Mumbling. "Your wife is worried about you so wake up". Dan says in a serious tone. "Ok”. Danny said softly and started waking up. Dan leaves Danny's mind before his past younger self could wake up Danny wakes up and saw Dan standing there watching along with his wife Sam. "ow...." Danny says in pain as he lays in his bed looking at Dan and Sam. "Danny"! Sam yelled out in relief. "Sam"? Danny asked in a confused tone as Sam hugs him. "I was so worried about you". Sam says. "It’s ok Sam". Danny says softly. as he lets her hug him. Dan walks away heads towards the door open it and walking out of the room leaving them alone. Danny starts coughing again. as Sam give him a glass of water. Danny slowly drinks the glass of water. Sam watching Danny carefully. He was shaking as he drank it. "Danny are you okay"? Sam asked in calm but worried tone. He set the glass down. “ I’m fine just feel weird ...”. Danny says weakly. Sam hugs him again as he hugs her back weakly. .....................................................................back with Dj and Lilith at school......................................................................................... Dj and Dash’s son were in the lunch line and Damian smacked the tray out of his hand ...” oops...” he said as he walked away. "Hey, you did on purpose"! Lilith yelled at Damian as all the students watch being unaware that Kane is there watching everything. "Did what"? Said Damian acting innocent as he looks at Lilith. "You smacked the tray off Dj's hands that's what my master daughter saying one more thing just because I am a teacher here it doesn't mean I don't know how to handle bad boys like yourself". Kane says in dark and deep tone as he walking towards them slowly. They all suddenly become silent. The students watch in speechless as feeling chill going their spines feeling like there cold air in the room. "I suggest you apologize to master Dj and clean up the mass you made. Had I made myself clear"? Kane says in cold-hearted tone. They all freeze. “You heard him man !” yelled one friend of Damian's. Suddenly Damian turned and looked at Dj angrily.“ you little ... “ he said as he was about to punch Dj. Kane got in front of Dj to protect in one second grabbed Damian arm and tighten his grip his eyes got darkness in them. "hurt my master son and you will regret it". Kane says in dark tone. Damian froze. As his friends were scared . “ say yes man you idiot.” They yelled in fear. “ow! Okay don’t break my arm I need it for the game on Friday! It’s my throwing arm"! He yelled in fear. "I won't break it unless you agree to from this time on you will never ever hurt my master's children that goes for the same thing for you three". He looks at the popular girl's who were hurting Litith earlier. Damian and his friends and Paullina daughters and her friends They all nod clearly terrified. "Very good we all got some understanding here than". Kane says in a gentle tone and lets Damian arm go and walks away leaving the lunch room. the room was silent even though he was gone. Lilith and Dj friends were looking at them in amazement. "What"? Dj asks his best friend. Dj best friend name Travis looks at Dj. "you know that cool teacher?" he asks in an excited tone. "ya, he works for my dad.." Dj says in a nervous tone, "Wow, that's so cool"! Travis says in amazement. "ya". Dj says as they get another tray of food. Lilith best friend name Jezebel looks at Lilith in awe. "what"? Lilith says as she blushes. "Kane is such a handsome teacher". Jezebel says in awe. "I guess so.." Lilith. says nervously. ..........................................................................................................The bell rings................................................................................................ DJ, Lilith, Jezebel, and Travis all started heading to their classes. Next class was Savannah's foster brother Ryan class he was setting out books for math class Dj laid his head on his desk. while Lilith sits down in her seat next to her best friend Jezebel and Travis is sitting behind Dj Ryan started class by giving the paperwork to the students Dj looked at his paper nervously. "You need to solve these math problems at your own speed". Ryan says in smooth and cool tone. The kids worked on the assignments Ryan checking the paperwork as he waited for his students Lilith finished first Ryan was working in his desk She put her pencil down as she turned her paper over to her teacher Ryan looks at his favorite student Lilith took out the book Armada And she started to read silently. Meanwhile, other students still working Ryan was checking his papers. Dj was struggling with his test as he tapped his pencil on his desk repeatedly as he also bit on it. Ryan came over and looks at Dj. "you need help Mr. Fenton"? Ryan asked in a smooth tone. "Ya but it’s a test ..." Dj says as he was feeling very nervous. Ryan smile and looks at Dj. "try remembering the answers by singing about the problems in your mind Mr Fenton". Ryan gave him a good advice. The kids snickered as they all watch them both. "Ok..." said Dj shyly. Ryan returns back to working on paperwork. while Dj did his work and was the last to finish. .................................................................................The bell rings to go home. ....................................................................................... they all started walking out school to leave until they notice Kane is in car Kane is waiting outside of the school in his black car all the students were watching in awe and shock. Lilith and Dj walk towards the car with their best friends. "I will take you both home your friends can join as well if they want," Kane says in a polite manner looking at Travis and Jezebel... "yes please". the friends say. "Alright get in". Kane says gently as he has his hands on the steering wheel. they all get inside the car Kane started driving the car once Dj Lilith Travis and Jezebel put on their seat belts and started talking to each other about Kane. .......................................................................................in Danny's Bedroom............................................................................................. Danny woke up with a jolt as he gasped as sweat cascaded down his face while Sam awoke from the chair by the bed where she slept keeping an eye on Danny. The kids enter the house with Kane. They went to the kitchen and got out their homework and placing. Their backpacks by the door as they got their pencil cases setting them on the table as they got an after-school snack. Kane walking over to table open his laptop case and take out his laptop started working on his real work. Sam ran downstairs ..a worried look on her face as she pants clearly out of breath. Kane looks up from his laptop and looks at Sam. "what's wrong miss Sam"? he asked calmly as he looks at her. "The shadow... it took Danny". Sam says in worried tone in breathless. Kane's eyes started to turn red and stand up from his seat disappeared in one second. The shadow was killing Danny slowly. Kane teleport in front of Danny. "Kane..." Danny said softly as his eyes started getting blurry. "You will be fine master Danny I am here". Kane says in gentle tone picked Danny up and teleport back home as Danny passed out in Kane's arms as they enter inside the house. "Dad"! The kids yelled and ran towards Kane carrying Danny. "thank you, Kane..." Sam said crying. "Your welcome master Danny will wake up soon". Kane says calmly as he looks at the family with a serious look in his eyes. "what happened"? Lilith asked while floating by her still father. "Your father was almost kidnapped by a demon". Kane explains calmly. "they want something...."? Lilith asked in a worried tone. "Yes it's strange they only attack people who are connected to Savannah". Kane explains. "that's why she didn't want anyone involved". Alex finally spoke up after being quiet the whole time. "Yes, Alex is correct". Kane says in a serious tone. "too late for that". Dj says in mature tone. " master Danny won't die". Kane says in a gentle tone. "ooh". Dj says as he calms down. "As long as Savannah is alive". Kane explains finishes his full sentence. "what"?! they all yelled looking at Kane clearly shocked. "I know your father made a wish to feel Savannah emotions and pain but I won't say how". Kane explains sounding mysterious. The whole family feeling speechless as they all look at Danny clearly worried. Danny started to open his eyes slowly and looks at his whole family expect Savannah as he blinked slowly. 'Are you okay Danny"? Sam asked in a worried tone. "Sam? Uh ya ...”. He said in a rasped tone . “ it hurts ...” Danny said softly. "master Danny, may I speak with you alone"? Kane asked in a serious tone. Danny got up and walked out of the room with his guardian as Kane walked upstairs into hallway Danny follows him slowly behind. Kane looks at Danny with a serious look. "you made a wish and now your soul bonded to your daughter if she dies you both die". he says in a serious tone. "Is there anything I can do"? Danny asked as he looks serious at him. "no need I will protect you both master, Danny". Kane says calmly and smiles little at his master. "Ok thanks Kane". Danny says softly and nods his head slowly in agreement. "your welcome master Danny". Kane says calmly and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and looks serious. "don't worry master Danny everything be alright". he says in a gentle tone. Danny Sighs. "Alright “... Kane walks away walking back downstairs to return back to work on his laptop. Danny sat back on his bed as he started to think to himself about what Kane just told him. Savannah finally gets home and enter the house it was quiet in the house so Savannah walks upstairs to talk to her father after greeting her mother and Alex and Dj and Lilith and Danielle. Danny was in bed when he saw Savannah enter. "hi princess”. he says gently and smiles gently at her feeling happy to see his daughter again. "Hey dad I felt your energy going low". "Are you okay"? Savannah asks softly. "I’m okay." Danny lied so he won't worry his daughter. "Please don't lie to me dad". Savannah says softly as she looks at her father straight in the eyes. "I uh I feel your pain ...." Danny finally says in honest but yet weak tone. Savannah walks towards Danny bed and sits on the bed looks at her father Danny looks at his daughter curiously wondering how come she is looking at him he starts getting nervous. "Dad what's wrong"? Savannah ask softly finally after being quiet for a moment. "if you die...so will I...". Danny said softly as he looks into his daughter innocent eyes. Savannah eyes go wide in shock. "how if we not connected"? she asked softly. "we are...connected...." Danny admits in weak tone even though he felt the pain he was happy to share some of his daughter pain. Savannah looks at her father with surprised eyes. "how?... why..." asked at the same time but later she remembers Danny told her about the wish. "I wanted to feel your pain...” Danny says weakly as he smiles gently at her. "So.... you felt pain and sadness loneliness..." Savannah asked softly as she looks at her father with no emotions in her face but her eyes show her true feelings easily like a clear mirror. "yes..." Danny said as he looked down at his lap playing with his hand. "Dad I didn't want anyone to feel my emotions that's why I push everyone away.... even my best friend Aly...." Savannah says softly. “Well you can’t do that Savannah It’s not nice,” Danny said in a serious tone. "You don't know what happens to people who get close to me... they die... if they stay with me...I rather have them betray me instead of staying with me and die..." Savannah whispers in a hurt tone. "Well, we’re not going anywhere". Sam says after entering inside the room. Savannah turn around to notice her mother Sam standing there near the doorway. 'You heard your mother". Danny says as he looks at his daughter. "You both don't understand... you guys will die... if I stay here..." Savannah says in a soft whisper. "your dad could die fighting ghosts". Sam says as she looks at her daughter. "Fighting ghosts he won't die because he will be healed by me and Kane.... but if you fight demons.. your body doesn't die... your soul dies...." Savannah says honestly in sadness. The parents look at each other than at Savannah. Savannah runs out of her parent's share bedroom in tears. They sigh in an upset tone as they realize that they have upset their daughter as they watch their daughter go. Sam looks at Danny with worried eyes Danny's eyes flashed green with anger hating himself for making his daughter cry. "Danny, what's wrong"? Sam asked him with a questioning look. "This isn’t fair though I guess it’s just life". Danny says as he sighs to himself. "You don't want Savannah to hide things from us". Sam says as she hugs him. "Of course not". Danny says as he looks at his wife. "She acting like something on her mind". Sam says as she thinks to herself before she sits in bed next to him. "Yeah she is..." Danny said as he also thinks to himself "what's Savannah hiding from me"? He thinking to himself and sighs to himself. ....................................................................................................Time Skip It's Night..................................................................................... Danny and Sam were sleeping in their share bedroom. Dj and Lilith were sleeping in their own bedrooms. Danny gasped as he felt something cold by him but it wasn’t a ghost it was another demon. so Danny ecto rayed it wondering if it is effected. The demon in darkness cries out a whine before disappeared he sighs in relief. Kane showed up and enter the bedroom. "Are you alright master Danny"? he asked as he looks at his master with a serious look in his eyes. "Another demon... I’m alright Kane.” Danny says tiredly. "Master Danny I think it'll be a wise choice if you sleep with your daughter Savannah for both of your safety". Kane says in a serious tone. "What about Sam"?” Danny said in a concerned tone. "Demons are only after you and Savannah master Danny". Kane says honestly. Danny went and slept in Savannah’s room as Savannah was turning back and forth in her sleep at her bedroom Danny got in bed trying not to disturb her as he holds her close..... the warmth of a fathers love warming his daughter as he calms her Savannah suddenly feels safe and calms down she finally sleeps peacefully as Kane standing there watching them as Danny sleeps Peacefully.


	47. S2 Ep 14 Traveling To Different World

...................................the next day............................................ Danny was up early making. Waffles for breakfast Sam and the kids were still sleeping including Savannah as Danny began making coffee as well. Thud! went the sound of a door as Dan barrels down the stairs as he walks in the kitchen. "Hi Dan," Danny said looking up from the waffle maker as Dan nods. "hey bro," he says in mad but low tone as he walked passed Danny and started making himself a cup of coffee. "hi, Dan ." He repeated though more out of suspicion this time.

"what else have you found out about Savannah?" Dan asked ignoring Danny the second time. Danny sighed as he explains what he learned... "What the hell, demons are only after you because you had made a wish to take Savannah's place and now you both are connected by a heart bond and that you slept with Savannah because Kane said it was for both of your protection and he watched you guys all night?!" Dan says in an angered and shocked tone. "Yes!' that's what I just said!" Danny yelled, what is he depth? Dan took a deep breath and slowly calms himself down before speaking in a calm and whispered yelled tone ''what were you thinking?!" so much for calm. " it’s not fair what she’s destined to do...” Danny says as he turned away from Dan focusing on the coffee maker. "Yes I agree it's fucked up that she has to go into war in two years to fight," Dan whispers as he looked down at his shoes that looked very interesting at the moment.

Danny sighed as he stared at the coffee he just poured. "I know I’ve been preparing in the lab." "I saw what you have been working on," Dan says in a gentle tone as Danny looks up from his cup. "Yeah, you have?" Danny asked as he looks surprised the fact is that Dan is actually interested in his work. "Yeah, but I have to know do you think your plan will work?" Dan asked in a hopeful and yet serious tone as Danny looked at Dan square in the eye. "Yes it will work, I mean it has to work," Danny says in a serious tone. Dan nods. "Ok I will help you with everything in your plans," he said in an angry and serious tone. " thanks," Danny said calmly but he was shocked and yet happy to hear those words coming from Dan's mouth the fact is he is willing to help him save his daughter.

.................................................................................the Next Day................................................................................

Kane was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the whole family at 7:00 A.M in the morning, Danny was still out due the increase in ghost attacks. Each ghosts had asked Danny constantly "where was Savannah?" telling him they had a order from a man named Dark Knight to return her back home for her arranged marriage, which she still had to choose her spouse via five suitors, which caused the ghosts to attack the Fenton's at any cost to get Danny's daughter, which they were paid to do as Danny grew angry as he fired ecto rays at the ghosts as the ghosts screamed in pain and tried to dodge the attacks before returning the attack. At seeing the incoming attacks Danny did his ecto ball Sheiled as he tucked himself into a ball. (control freaks)

The Ghosts gathered around Danny as if to surrender to him as the group gathered in a circle and all attacked at once. Danny did a quick shield to protect himself as Kane came out of nowhere and grabbed all the ghosts in one hand and held them in air with a tight grip as Danny suddenly stopped his shield as he groaned at the sudden lost energy as Kane trapped the ghosts in the Fentons thermos. Danny slowly floated to the sidewalk as he breathed deeply." thanks .." Said Danny softly as he tried to catch his breath. "You're welcome are you feeling alright master?" Kane asks in a gentle tone as Danny nods. "Yes, I’m fine ." Danny walked towards Kane slowly only to scream in pain as he took his first step as he walked. Kane looks at Danny with serious eyes and picked him up with no fair warning as he began walking him back inside the Fenton house.

The sounds of the front door opening of the Fenton home, echoed through the house as the Fenton family looked at the door as they see Kane enter the home with Danny in his arms. "dad!" Dj and Lilith both yelled at the same time as they both rush over towards them. "Danny!" Sam rush over as well behind the kids. "master Danny should be fine," he said to the family as he turned to look down at Danny and whispered in Danny's ear. "you're feeling Savannah's death, master," he said as Danny looked up at him curiously as he felt more pain. "Savannah's heart is dying inside slowly and so is yours.." Kane whispers as Danny slowly closes his eyes.

....................................................................................in the Dream realm.........................................................................

Savannah inner child soul was walking around in the dream realm, through the dead flowers around her as Danny was in the realm as he eyed his young daughter only to call out to her. ”Savannah.” He said as a six-year-old girl that clearly looked like Savannah turned her head slowly to face Danny and smiled childishly with innocent eyes. ''Come here!" He yelled in a friendly tone as Savannah's six-year-old soul runs towards Danny's direction fast as Danny holds out his arms.

Savannah soul was wearing a white dress with red flowers around them but she didn't know who he was so she just stares at Danny's 16-year-old soul. Danny respected her space as he tried to show her he was a nice man. Savannah's soul walks slowly closer towards Danny and started to speak in soft and childish tone. ''who are you?'' she said as Danny smiled at the young girl. "I’m Danny, I know you in the Physical world." he said as Savannah looks at Danny with innocent eyes as she smiled brightly.

"this my happy place!" She yelled happily as he smiled as he watched her in her happy place. Seeing Danny was a kind man, and that he didn't wish to harm her Savannah smiled as she hugs Danny's 16-year-old soul. "it's okay.'' he said as he hugs her with love as Savannah's child soul smiled brightly, ''Let’s go home.” Said, Danny, as Savannah's soul smiled before replying softly. Danny was holding Savannah inner child soul hand as he took her homed into the dream realm.

.......................................................................outside of the Dreamland...................................................... At the Fenton home Kane was cooking lunch for everyone as Danny slowly wakes up from the dream he just had and turn is head to see his daughter was still asleep so he smiled to himself gets up from the bed leaves Savannah's bedroom and walks downstairs going into the kitchen to get something to eat. "What would you like for lunch master Danny? " Kane asked as he suddenly appeared by Danny's side. "burgers. If you don't mind," said Danny tiredly, he was walking funny. He headed towards the kitchen table as Kane follows. Alright coming right up master Danny. " Kane said as he starts cooking what Danny asked for once after asking in the kitchen as Danny made himself coffee. Dan walks downstairs after getting fully dressed as Danny was drinking coffee. "Hey," Dan says to Danny as Danny glances at the man in front of him.

"Hi Dan," said Danny as he pours another cup of coffee for Dan grabbing some creamer from the fridge before handing the cup over to him. " Thanks," Dan says before started drinking the coffee slowly. "your welcome," Danny said in a brotherly tone. " I am going out," he said to Danny in a cool way after finished drinking the coffee as Danny raised an eyebrow at him with a serious look. "see ya..." said Danny in a disappointment tone the thought they were becoming close guess he was wrong as he sips his coffee. Kane looks at Danny as he placed food in front of him. " here you go, master Danny." he says as Danny smiles at Kane. "Thank you, Kane." Says Danny as he eats his lunch. "You're welcome," Kane began to say as he glanced at the door which Dan just left through.

" I will go follow Dan to make sure he doesn't get drunk again," Kane says with an annoyed sigh as Danny laughs softly in his cup as he was smiling as he eats his lunch and sips his coffee. Kane gives Danny a small but gentle smile before walking out of the house. Danny eats his lunch slowly, enjoying every bite, just as the door shut closed Savannah walks downstairs ( finally) but she looks clearly weak and beaten down. There was blood dropping off her forehead and her arms as she walked towards her father slowly. Danny dropped his burger as he saw Savannah. "Good afternoon, dad," Savannah says softly as Danny looked at her, "What's wrong princess?" He asked as he looked at her wounds. "Um, what you're talking about dad?" Savannah says softly as she tries to act stupid only for Danny to show her the blood. Savannah looks down at her body and looks back at her father and laughs nervously,"um it's nothing dad." she says softly as Danny sighs clearly not buying It.

"Um, I will go check on Lilith," she says softly to escape from her father as Danny raises an eyebrow. Savannah runs towards Lilith's bedroom to escape from Danny's questioning look. Danny sighs as he eats his food clearly lost in thought. The kids were flying around the house. "Dj give me back my diary!" Lilith yelled as she flew in the air to catch her brother as Dj started reading her diary as he was flying around the house. “ no way it's just getting good!" he yelled back before he started reading it. "Dear diary, Logan Jefferson is so cute! The other day ... he asked me if he could borrow a pencil and I said yes giving him the only pencil I had .. though I don’t really care because he talked to me diary The back of his auburn hair is so cute ...” mocked Dj as he read aloud her diary making kissy faces. "Dj!" Lilith yelled and tackled him to the floor as she grabbed her diary back and yells at her brother. '' I will kill you!'' she says and shots ghost rays at Dj at seeing the attack coming to Dj quickly went invisible as the blast hit the stairs. Sam quickly came downstairs as she viewed the scene as she looks at her youngest children before she started to speak, "what's going on here?" she said clearly not playing. "Oops..." the kids say softly as they look at each other. Savannah return back downstairs to see what was happening as she wears a robe to hide her bleeding body. "um what happened?" she asked in a soft whisper. “Nothing!” They yell since they didn't want to make their second older sister to get stressed over their masses as they turned towards her as Savannah gave her brother and sister a look but let it slide not asking them any further questions and walked past them passing her mother as she heads towards the door holding a sword.

"Savannah where are you going?" Danny asked as he looked towards her worried about his daughter since he can still see her bleeding body through the robe with his ghost abilities. so he got up from his chair once she didn't immediately respond. "Um I am about to go on a mission... " Savannah says, the last part in a whisper. "No your not go upstairs ... I’m calling a doctor." Danny says in a serious tone. "But dad..." Savannah whispers in a soft tone as he shook his head. "No savvy, please go upstairs," Danny says gesturing towards them. Savannah sighs and goes upstairs back towards her bedroom slowly dragging her sword with her. Suddenly Sam and the kids look at Danny disappointedly. Danny noticed them look, "What?” he said cluelessly not knowing what he did wrong. "Kids, go upstairs and check up on your sister, I would like to talk with your father... alone," Sam says as the kids giggled and make you're in trouble noises. Sam smiled at Dj and Lilith watching them go upstairs. Danny bites his lip as he gets up taking off his shoes and leaving them in the mudroom clearly knowing what was to come. "Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked her husband shaking her head. "huh?... " he said as he goes to the fridge and gets a soda he doesn't drink because of an incident. "You're acting overprotective more than normal," Sam says with a raised eyebrow as Danny turned towards her. ''I just... '' Danny says as he grabbed the phone. started remembering everything what his daughter told him while ago about what happened between her and Dan.

Sam looks at Danny and waiting for an answer. "I worry... about many things... " Danny says very vaguely. "About what? Everything is fine nobody is hurt and there haven't been any attacks lately." Sam says as Danny bit his lip. "I... ''Danny says in unsure tone as he thinks about the missions and all the heartbreaking past events Savannah had told him about he promised her not to tell anyone not even to Sam he knows if he tells his wife everything than Savannah won't trust him than so he decide to tell his wife only about the wish he made. Sam looks at Danny with a calm look. " what is it, Danny? " She asked. she doesn't know about Savannah problems. He sighs . " sit down, babe.” He said softly as Sam sits down in a chair and waits for an explanation. “ for starters, I wished I could feel Savannah’s pain '' Danny said as Sam listens to Danny talk. "And well... clockwork contacted me... " he continues as Sam raises an eyebrow. "Oh, and what happened?" Sam asked curriously.

 

Danny bit his lip unsure how to say this, he knows he has to be careful about not telling everything only the wish part so he practically blurted. "Savannah’s .... dying ... " Danny says as Sam looks at Danny with a calm look. " you said that before Danny, but Savannah looks normal to me," Sam says skeptically not sure if her husband was telling her truth or not about their daughter. "She’s also bleeding. Right now ..." Danny says as Sam's eyes go wide in shock. ''Yeah,'' Danny says as Sam looked up at her husband. "I don't see any of it,'' Sam says skeptically as Danny sighed. "Oh..." he said, in an unsure tone feeling nervously he wish he could tell her everything but he knows he shouldn't since he promised he won't. "She was wearing a robe so I didn't see any," Sam explained. ''That’s why she was wearing the robe to hide it ..," said Danny softly as Sam shot out of her chair. "What?!" Sam yelled in shock as Danny grabbed her hands in comfort. "Yeah," Danny says as Sam teared up. "We should take her to the doctor," Sam suggested as if begging. Danny sighed. "I know, that's what I was already planning to do. I will call the doctor you go check up on her. " Danny says calmly.

"sure," Sam said softly and goes upstairs to Savannah's bedroom. Danny was in the hall as he called the doctor who answered shortly after two rings as he speaks a calm, " hello..'' the doctor responds over the phone. "Hello this is Danny Fenton / Phantom," said Danny in a serious tone as a sound of surprise is heard within the phone. "Oh, hello mister Fenton how may I help you?" asked the doctor over the phone once he realized who he was corresponding with. "My daughter is ill and I was wondering if you can stop by," Danny says in a worried tone as he bit his lip. "of course mister Fenton, I will be there soon around an hour." the doctor says over the phone. "Thank you ...." said Danny as the call ended, Danny sighed as he went to Savannah’s room as he neared the door he could hear a very heated argument between Savanah and Sam. "mom I didn't tell you because it's not important," Savannah says in tired tone as Danny slowly entered the room as he walks towards them and stands by his wife. "Savannah, we are your parents you have to tell us if you're hurt," Sam says in anger to her daughter.

"adopted parents," Savannah says in whisper hoping her father didn't hear it... Danny heard her, as he felt hurt by her response but turned and headed out of the room as he went downstairs to wait for the doctor. Savannah suddenly felt pain in her heart, she felt like her heart was cut through with a knife as Sam stares at her with anger in her eyes. Danny answered the door as the doctor walked in and looks at Danny. "Who is your daughter Mr. Fenton?'' he asked in a friendly tone as Danny led him to Savannah's room. “ here she is .. in the bed. I have three daughters though.." he said assuring no confusion. the doctor nodded and walked towards Savannah's bedside and started taking out his doctoral items and placing a stethoscope to Savannah's chest. Danny stood by Sam's side as he put a hand on her shoulder as Sam looks up at Danny with worried eyes as she watched the doctor do his work..." why won't Savannah open up to us Danny?" Sam whispers asked worriedly as she didn't take her eyes off her daughter. "She wants to protect us ..." Danny whispers in a serious tone. "she can't do everything by herself though she should let us help," Sam says in a sad whisper. "She doesn’t want us involved," Danny says in a whisper as he rubs her shoulders Sam sighs as she gets up and stands by Danny as she hugs her husband tightly. He hugs his wife tightly. " but I am..”. Danny whispers in a serious tone.

Sam looks at her husband with serious eyes a tad shocked. "I’m involved ... '' Danny whispers as he looks at his daughter laying in bed. "You don't mean... " Sam asked in a worried whisper tone as she looked over at Savannah as Danny nodded. The Doctor stood up after checking on Savannah as he headed towards the couple and started to speak, "This is a hard case, I can't find anything wrong with your daughter but I had treated her wounds." he said suspiciously as Danny shook his hand. "Thank you, doctor,” Danny said as he paid the man for his services though it was over his asking price. The Doctor took only the right amount of money, "I believe your daughter will be just fine she should rest to recover though of course," they nod. "Thank.. you," Danny said softly as the doctor left as he finished talking to Danny. Silence... echoed through the house as the sound of the closing door ceased. Danny was still worried as he stared at the door the doctor had just exited. No, warning at all Danny went ghost as he went downstairs heading to the lab, as he started opening the portal the sounds of his family descending the lab stairs, Once the portal opened he floated to the ceiling as he got some distance he quickly flew through the portal a breeze of air left in his wake .

.................................................................................... at the Ghost Zone............................................................................................... All the ghosts look in Danny's direction as Danny flew through the ghost zone, All his enemies fly towards him noticing their favorite enemy/friend was looking down. Danny flew through the zone a serious but sad look on his face as he flew by. Kitty whispers to her best friend Ember, "what's wrong with Danny?" she asked as the girls look at the famous halfa. “ I have no clue, but something tells me we shouldn’t mess with him today,” Ember says as she looks at kitty. Kitty nods her head in agreement, "yeah you're right whatever is bothering him must mean he won't be in the mood for battle..unless you're an idiot." Kitty said motioning towards the box ghost heading toward Danny. "Beware I am the box ghost! " the idiot ghost cried out. "Danny, fight me I am so powerful beware!" he yelled as Danny grabbed the box ghost not saying a word as he twirled him around and threw him across the zone with no effort or emotion. The box ghost screamed in pain and looks at Danny with fear in his eyes for once in his life. Danny bit his lip as a tear fell from his face. “ I’m Sorry .” He said in a genuine tone as he flew off. Kitty and Ember, who had just watched the scene looked at each other with shocked faces as fear was seen in their eyes as well, feeling completely speechless at what just occurred. “We should follow him . “. Ember said to kitty as Kitty nods.

"Yeah let's follow him," Kitty says in agreement before they started following Danny, "I have never seen Phantom act like this before," she says as Ember sighs. “ something must be wrong .” Ember said in wonder. "Worse than us attacking the humans?" Kitty asked as Ember nods. "yeah probably," Ember says. Danny flew until he was in the deepest part of the ghost zone ...Clockworks domain Clockwork was aware of Danny arrival.. as Danny enters his area where he views the doors. “ hello, clockwork. Yes, I already know you won’t help .” .. Danny said tiredly as he walked up to his ally. Clockwork looks up at Danny with a smile, " young Daniel you know why because your daughter has never made a mistake." "Then why must the good ones suffer.." Danny said clearly irritable. "Young Daniel you must understand young Savannah was chosen for this important task since her birth her real mother was an earth protector as well at a young age, her mother was eight years old when she became an earth protector. " he started to explain as Danny bit his lip.

"I can’t lose her.," Danny said softly as he looked at the floor. Clockwork places his hand on Danny's shoulder and looks at him with a smile. "I might can't help your innocent daughter but there no rules against you helping her young Daniel," he explains calmly. “How clockwork? how can I help her!?" Danny yelled sorrowfully. "Savannah's mother died at age 18 because she always going on mission's solo never asking others for help but as for your daughter she is about to make the same mistake her mother did." Clockwork explains calmly. Danny looked at The doors portals as he listens... "if you like to see what Savannah has done on mission's you may I won't stop you," Clockwork says. "I do. Show me clockwork ..” Danny said in a serious tone. Clockwork smiled and played the scene on the timeline viewers... 10 years old Savannah was fighting ice monster creatures solo with her abilities.

"Sis, you need help?" Alex asked in the scene. "No just go ahead without me!" Savannah said yelling. "Savannah, what about you?!" Aly yelled out to her best friend. "I will be fine, just go ahead without me guys!" Savannah yelled as Alex and Aly nodded their heads and ran off to escape. Danny was watching the videos as he was thinking about how she should ask for help. Next scene changed to Savannah fighting undead creatures alone while Alex is healing Aly's wounds. Danny bit his lip as he watches the scene wishing she would just ask for help. the scene again changed where Savannah was attacking the demon creatures alone while Alex and Aly slept at 2 am in the morning, Danny sighed as he kept on watching. Suddenly one of them attacked Savannah that caused her to bleed, causing Danny to bite his lip. Savannah screamed in pain but handled said pain and killed them in one fell swoop. Danny was pacing back and forth. "As you can see young Daniel Savannah never asking others for help," Clockwork says, "Yes, I see. I asked for help." ...Danny says in an honest tone. "Yes, you asked other's for help," Clockwork says as Danny nods.

''yeah...'' Danny said quietly to himself. "So young Daniel what are you going to do to help your daughter?' Clockwork asked, although he already knows what's going to happen. "I don't know... I wish I could do something. Danny says quietly hate feeling helpless. "You may join her on her missions if you're helping her," Clockwork says calmly as he looks at the halfa. Danny bit his lip. "She wouldn't let me.' he said quietly as he looked down at his boots. "Well I allowed you, I will tell her that, she just won't know how your helping her." Clockwork says calmly. ''Alright.,'' said Danny as he feels hopeful to be useful yo help his daughter. ''Good luck young Daniel,'' Clockwork said as Danny hugged clockwork but backed up slightly... Clockwork smiled as Danny bit his lip. Clockwork hands Danny his next mission letter. young Savannah will be going on a mission in the Ninja world next," he explained as Danny laughed.

" I have to get another ninja costumes.." he began to say as Clockwork smiled and began shaking his head, "no need young Daniel you can buy Ninjas outfits in that world.'' great master of time explains. "Very well then... " Danny said as he laughed slightly. "You better head home and pack your belongings," Clockwork says. Danny bit his lip."'What about Sam? she's already freaking out about Savannah.." he said softly. "No need to worry about young Samantha, Kane will be taking care of her and your family," Clockwork says reassuring. Danny bit his lip. "Alright... though...." Clockwork looks at Danny with a calm look. " I'm worried... about ..." Danny was having a hard time getting his words to come out.

''About what young Daniel ?'' Clockwork asked with a raised eyebrow. although he already knew the answer he wanted to him to admit it. he decided to mess with the young halfa for a bit. " On the way here....i'm sure you already know... Danny said softly. ''Ah yes the baby, no need to worry it will be over before the child is born,'' Clockwork says in a mocking toned acting like he doesn't know the real other reason. Danny backed up as he tripped .. "w...what baby?" he said in a surprised tone Clockwork chuckles and looks at Danny. " young Daniel I am always watching, " "You already knew," Danny says to Clockwork and gets embarrassed. '"This is embarrassing..." he says. Clockwork chuckles and looks at Danny, " it's time you return home young Daniel ." he says as Danny looks at the Master of time as he turned into his young adult self. " There's something else though..." Danny said softly as Clockwork looked at the young halfa. ''What is it young Daniel?'' Clockwork says calmly still wants to hear from his own mouth. " I may have been a tad.... well a lot angry on the way here..." Danny said in a struggle between words. "It's normal your worry about your daughter," Clockwork says calmly. "but what if it causes...Dan to..." he says in a worried tone. "Dan has feelings towards Savannah." Clockwork reminded him. " right ... so .. I’m fine ..." he said softly.

"Young Daniel you should ask yourself why Dan fell in love with her than you will find your answer." Clockwork says as Danny thought about it...''Dan fall in love with Savannah... but how...?'' Danny didn’t know the answer so he started to think harder... "Dan said Savannah is the first one to accept him for what he is no matter what he had done in the past and that she understands him, but he is me does that mean she understands me as well?" he asked. Clockwork smiled and nods his head as Danny nods his head back in agreement. "Young Daniel if you had become him..." he began to say in a serious tone, turning into a child, "and young Samantha was dead he would have fallen in love with Savannah." Clockwork explained as Danny looked at him curiously, "Oh...'' he said softly. in speechless not knowing what to say. "Yes exactly as that," Clockwork says honestly. "Ya..." Danny says in realization as Clockwork sent Danny back home. Danny bit his lip.

“I am in charge ... of my future ..”. Danny said as he flew around town, he started to think about Dan and about what Clockwork said as he went around town observing the city. Savannah looked around the area as she made sure she was alone and quickly opened a portal with magic as she entered Danny quickly went invisible and entered the portal just as it closed. Savannah used magic to turn herself into a five-year-old as Danny remained invisible as he followed her. Savannah looks around her surroundings she walked through the village alone as she walked past people who were glaring at her thinking she's an outsider or a threat as Danny continued to follow. One man whispers to his wife, "who is this little girl?" he says in an alerted tone. Danny listened to the town's conversations... "I don't know dear but if she's a threat we can tell Hokage and he can send ninjas to kill her," she whispers to her husband. Savannah heard them but ignored it shaking the pain and sadness feeling off her shoulders as she keeps on walking. Danny went to a nearby shop that sold ninja clothes and swords as he slowly entered, The shopkeeper started to speak." why hello young boy what will you like to buy?" Danny had a new power to blend into whatever time frame he was in... "Ninja wear,'' he said in little boy tone.

 

"Why of course please come in young boy," the shopkeeper says to Danny and walks towards the outfits, to the man Danny looks seven- year old except for Savannah of course... As Danny followed the man as he showed different colors of ninja wear. Danny chose black just like he did in infinite realms, ''Excellent choice young boy that be fifteen yan.'' he said as Danny checked his pockets he was worried that he didn't have their version of cash. The man waited calmly for Danny as Clockwork had changed the money for Danny as he paid the man. "have a great time on your journey," the man said as he waved. "Thank you! " Said, Danny, as he left the store. Danny walked through the town as he tried to find Savannah again. There were a group of people chasing a five-year-old boy with blonde spiked hair and light blue eyes.

 

Savannah was sitting on top of a tree watching the boy get chased... as Danny found her but kept a distance, "Leave me alone" The blonde hair boy yelled at the citizens. Danny watched the scene as he kept a distance in Phantom form as he took his Ninja outfit out of the bag and quickly put it on. Savannah quickly jumps down from the tree and walks towards the boy to protect him from the citizens as Danny wrapped the cover over his mouth as he watches. As the first citizen one started to speak up "what do you think you're doing little girl move aside this boy dangerous." Savannah looks at the boy and smiles warmly," hey what's your name?" she asked softly. as the boy looks at Savannah in shocked the fact is that she protect him not only that she is being nice to him and smiled brightly, ''my name is Naruto Uzumaki..'' he yelled as Danny was watching the scene as Citizen two started to speak next, "stay away from that demon child, little girl!" All the people in the village gathered around and started saying the same thing about the boy to Savannah as Savannah gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as she turns her head to face them "so what if he's different who cares?" she said in an angry tone though it was more of a question as everyone looked utterly shocked.

 

Danny watched the scene, wondering when to interfere though he didn’t want to give away his appearance so soon .. especially to Savannah. Savannah grabbed the boy's hand and runs away from the people as Danny follows close behind but still unable to be seen. Savannah and Naruto quickly hide behind the tree's to escape from the village people as Danny quietly follows them. "So Naruto are you going into the Ninjas academy?'' Savannah asked him as he beamed with pride. "Yeah, I will show everyone that I am a great Ninja, then people will stop disrespecting me and treat me as somebody important," Naruto says as Danny continued listening and observing the scene as Savannah smiles and nods her head, " I am sure you will," she says softly. " you do?" Naruto asked as he looks surprised that not only has she stood up for him from the others but telling him he can do it. " of course I have no reason to doubt you or your dream," Savannah said honestly as she smiled kindly to him. " thank you!" Naruto yelled out in a cheerful tone and suddenly hugged her out of nowhere. " uh, no problem what are friends for." Savannah started feeling uncomfortable but hugs him back slowly. " we are friends?!" he asked in a yelling tone as he looks at her with hopeful eyes. " yes, Naruto we are friends," Savannah said honestly as she smiled at her new friend warmly. " awesome!" Naruto cheered and hugged her tighter. " ..." Savannah doesn't say anything but just smiled and let him hug her. Danny was still hiding watching and waiting for the perfect moment. ................................

later when it was time for school Savannah runs with Naruto for their first day at the Ninja Academy, with Danny following behind clearly unseen.

 

A.n See you next time DPL2, Savannah Daisy River


	48. S2 Ep 15 Naruto World Part 1

 

 

 (insert Naurto theme if wanted)  https://youtu.be/zruWxZMB8D0

 

...time skip 6 years later in the Ninja Academy.....

The next day morning each student groaned as the light shown through their own home bedroom windows waking them at eight in the morning. As they groaned once more before forfeiting the fight to stay in their comfortable beds as they got dressed and quickly headed to their kitchens to eat their breakfast.  
Savannah was in her own apartment getting dressed in her bedroom after eating her breakfast unknown to her that Danny was sleeping on top of her rooftop.  
...................time skip later in the classroom.................  
"hehe.", Naruto laughs to himself in his seat as he waiting for the class to start.  
Shikamaru was walking by but stopped to notice Naruto is sitting in a seat. "huh? what are you doing here Naruto? this isn't for dropouts you can't be here unless you graduated." he says in a lazy but serious tone.  
"oh yeah? do you this? do you see this?" he points at his leaf ninja headband on his forehead. "open your eyes Shikamaru this is symbol sign headband we are going to be training together. how do you like that?" Naruto says in a funny but happy tone.  
"heh," Shikamaru says in a laughing tone as he looks at Naruto can't believing what he was hearing as he kept on listening to him talk.

 

  
"let me put it to you this way I look great in this headgear like as if it was made for me believe it!." he says in a happy and proud tone and laughs slightly.  
''Naruto you graduated, after all, I am glad.'' Hinata thinks to herself as she blushes to herself as she watches her crush Naruto from a little far away in her seat.  
then suddenly out of nowhere the classroom door opens wide there were girls were running in trying to get through while fighting one pink haired girl with light green eyes another girl had blonde hair with light blue eyes they both stopped catching their breath. " I am first!" they both yelled out in unison.  
" I win again Sakura." Ino the blonde hair girl says as she looks at her rival friend.   
"give it up I have to look back to see you, my toe was a least inch tad ahead." Sakura the pink hair girl says.  
"have you always been this delusional?" Ino says in an annoyed tone.  
as the two girls argue with each other Naruto turns his head to look at Sakura with dreaming eyes.  
''Sakura... '' Naruto thinks to himself as he looks at her.  
"the pink girl took a long breath as she smiles looking at Sasuke and smiles.  
'' she's smiling at me maybe she likes me in this headband.'' Naruto thinks to himself and gets the wrong idea and blushes.   
Sakura runs away from her rival friend and runs towards Sasuke and Naruto direction.  
" Woah, where are you going?" Ino says as she watches Sakura go.

  
"Hi, Sakura what's up-" Naruto begins to say as he waved at her.  
"move it! Sakura says in anger and pushed Naruto to ground. "uh good morning Sasuke..."  
she says with flirting tone and smiles at him.  
"..." Sasuke just turns his head to look at Sakura with a serious and annoyed look on his face.  
" Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked him in a sweet tone putting her hands together.  
"back off forehead, I am sitting next to Sasuke." Ino said in an angry tone as she walked up beside her.  
" I was here first," Sakura says in gentle angry tone and glares at her rival friend.  
" I came in the classroom before you did everyone saw," Ino says in an angry tone.  
"Dream on," Sakura says in an annoyed tone.  
" Actually I came into the classroom before either of you." one girl says,  
"so did I. I am sitting next to Sasuke. " girl two says.  
"..." Sasuke looks at his fangirls in annoyed look in his eyes even though he looks emotionless and serious.  
" no, I am." Girl one says in return. then suddenly they all started arguing with each other,  
"..." Sasuke turns his head back at his window seat ignoring the fangirls around him as he shuts his eyes and started to think to himself. '' clueless'' he says in his head.

  
unknown to Naruto, Sasuke, Danny, and Savannah they were being watched by the Third Hokage and his best ninja teachers.  
...............................................................,....................in the Hokage tower.........................................................................................  
"most promising new student Sasuke Uchiha. is that him?" a male ninja asked the Hokage.  
" yes he's the one." the Hokage says in a calmly and old aged tone.  
" he is the only survivor left from the Uchiha clan." the female ninja says.  
"that's right." the Hokage says in a serious tone.  
"hmm.." Naruto Uzumaki huh?" Kakashi the copy ninja says in an interesting tone as he watches the students with the rest on a screen ball that the Hokage had put on a table.  
..................................................................back inside the classroom.......................................................................................  
Savannah was watching Naruto only from the way back row sitting quietly in her seat listening to the students talk to each other.  
Danny was sitting behind Savannah to keep an eye on his daughter as he waits calmly for the teacher to start class already. he was wearing a ninja outfit in phantom form.  
"Grrrr" Naruto makes an angry sound and got up from his seat gets in front of Sasuke gets up on the desk as he started glaring at him.  
"Hm?" Sasuke opened his eyes to notice Naruto is kneeling in front of him looking angry so he glares back at him with an angry and annoyed look.  
they both kept glaring at each other with rivalry and angry look in their eyes as Naruto kept on growling in anger.  
"Naruto! hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him in anger from her stand with other fangirls around her.  
''Sakura...'' Naruto turns his head to look at her as he thought to himself then looks back at Sasuke glaring at him as he kept on thinking to himself. '' why they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke what's the big deal with this guy?'' he finished his thought as he keeps on glaring at him.  
suddenly out of nowhere, all the fangirls started yelling in union saying don't just sit there do something kicks his butt Sasuke and etc.

  
"Woah this is great!" one of the male students says as he accidentally bumped Naruto forward with his back. "oh sorry did I bumped you?" he asked.  
then all the fangirls were frozen in shock as he watched what happened next Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed.  
"what the... I... uh...." Sakura says as she watches with everyone else in shock.  
Naruto and Sasuke look at each other with eyes wide open as they froze like that then suddenly pulled away fast in disgust spitting out to get rid of the thing that happened to be making throwing up sounds.  
Savannah was in her seat watched everything and tries not to laugh as she makes an amused look on her face.  
Danny chuckles and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.  
" Ahh! NO!" Sakura screamed looking angry as she starts thinking to herself in anger. '' cha! this is outrageous I was supposed to be Sasuke first kiss! Naruto will pay for this!'' she finished her thought.

  
" blahhh!" Naruto making that sound spiting out.  
" I will get you Naruto..." Sasuke says in anger and dark tone as he coughs out.  
" they are crazy," one male student says while looking at the fangirls than back at the two boys.  
" danger..." Naruto says after sensing his sixth senses tickling stopped his throwing up sounds turn around to face the angry fangirls.  
"Naruto..." you are so dead," Sakura says angrily as she makes her hands into a fist. with the rest of the angry fangirls around her.  
"hey woah, it was an accident," Naruto says honesty looking scared, putting his both hands up.  
"you are finished," Sakura says as she put her both arms together looking like she is ready to punch him.  
"hold on..." Naruto says in fear and nervously.  
....................................................................back at the Hokage tower..............................................................................  
" as usual Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble ." the third Hokage told his best Ninjas as they all listened quietly looking at him.  
........................................................back with the rest in the classroom..............................................................  
" as for today, you all are Ninjas to get here you face difficult trials and hardship. but that's nothing compared to what comes next will befall more difficult. right now you are only genin first level Ninjas. all the genins will be into group three-man squad's. each squad will be lead by a jonin a legend ninja." Iruka sensei explains calmly.  
"huh?" Naruto says in a confused tone.  
''huh a three-man squad?'' Sakura and Ino both think to themselves in surprised.  
"well somebody is gonna be in Sasuke group I wonder who?" Ino said as she smirks at her rival friend.  
"I don't know," Sakura says calmly as she tried to stay calm but her face showers anger than she turned her head to look at Ino and started to think to herself. '' cha I am gonna be with Sasuke so stay away from him you hag!'' she finished her thought.  
''ugh group of three don't want them slow me down.'' Sasuke thinks to himself looking annoyed.  
'' I want to be with Sakura and... well I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke.'' Naruto thinks to himself as he had his hand on his cheek as his eyes are shut.  
" We want each group to have a balance of strength and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squad's." Iruka sensei says calmly as he looks through the list of the names calling out each student's names.  
......................................5 minutes later after all the students were called till reaching the next number..........................................  
'' squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka sensei begins to say.  
"Huh," Naruto said after finally looking up from his seat to listen.  
"Sakura Haruno". Iruka sensei said as he looks through the list of names.  
"uh". Sakura said in a surprised and disappointed tone.  
"Yeah!" Naruto cheered in a happy tone as he stands up from his seat put his hands up.  
" I'm doomed..." Sakura said in an upset tone and put her head down.  
" and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka sensei said finished his list forgetting about Savannah and Landon as the extra's students.  
" ahh". Sakura cheered next happily throwing her hands in the air.  
" I'm doomed.." Naruto said next as he put his head down.  
'' I won't be with Naruto than...'' Hinata thinks to herself in a sad tone as she looks at her crush.  
"next squad 8 Hinata Hyuga." Iruka sensei starts off as he kept listing the names.  
" yes sir," Hinata said from her seat shyly and quietly.  
"Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka sensei said as he kept looking at the paper.  
"hehe" Kiba laughed as he smirked to himself.  
" Shino Aburame," Iruka said at last.  
"..." Shino doesn't react as he just fixes his glasses.  
"aha," Sakura laughed after turning around to face Ino put her two fingers up as she smirked.  
Ino growled in anger as she makes a fist with her both hands looking mad. "how did you get in his group!" she yelled at her in anger.

  
''check chin true love conquers all,'' Sakura yells out in her mind.  
"Garr" Ino growled in anger as she looks at her rival friend.  
" I don't get it. what did you see in a guy like that he's not so special." Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he closes his eyes have one hand on his face.  
"you're so bear on clueless Shikamaru. don't you get it?" Ino said as she looks at him with serious eyes.  
" no I don't get it because I am not a girl," Shikamaru said as he opens his eyes and looks at her in boredom.  
" ugh your so full of yourself jealously is a terrible thing I hate to be on your squad," Ino said as she shut her eyes.  
" now squad 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara". Iruka sensei begins to say.  
"augh? Ino said in a shocked tone.  
"ha! did you said something about hating to be on my squad." Shikamaru said.  
"augh" Ino growled in anger and annoyed.  
" and Choji Akimichi." Iruka sensei finished.  
Choji was eating a bag of chips biting on them making loud noises.  
'' ahhh, not food boy too,'' Ino yelled in her head as she put her both hands on her forehead.  
" that's all the squad's," Iruka said calmly unknown to him that he had forgotten about Savannah and Danny.  
" Iruka sensei why a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slag like Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he points at Sasuke in anger. while Sakura glares at him angrily,  
" hmm Sasuke have the best scores of all the graduating student's Naruto you have the worst scores." Iruka sensei said honestly with a serious look on his face.  
then suddenly all the student's starts laughing while listening only to Danny, Savannah, Sasuke, and Hinata. were the only ones who didn't laugh.

  
" to make a balances group we put the best student with the worst student.." Iruka sensei finished explaining.  
"Grrrr," Naruto growled in anger after hearing that.  
" just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke said calmly with no emotions in his tone.  
" Grrrr hey, what did you say!" Naruto yelled at him angry.  
"perter hearing," Sasuke responds calmly without looking at him still.  
all the student's started laughing again expect Savannah, Danny, Hinata. and Sasuke.  
" knock it off Naruto sit down!" Sakura yells at him.  
Iruka sensei clears his throat. " after lunch, you will meet your new jounin teachers until then class is dismissed." he says calmly and almost leaves.  
Savannah gets up from her seat than walks all the way through the desks walks up to the teacher. " uh Iruka sensei?" she says softly.  
Iruka sensei turns around to face her. "yes Savannah?" he asked her calmly,  
Danny was sitting in his seat on a nearby window listening to the conversation.  
" uh um sorry to bother you but you had forgotten about me and one other extra student..." she said shyly and looks at Landon.  
"Oh! I see I am very sorry in that case you two may join team 7."Iruka sensei says calmly.  
Danny was still looking out the window as he listened to Savannah and the teacher discuss the teams.  
"I understand Iruka sensei. " Savannah says softly and bows down at him.  
Iruka sensei looks at her in surprised but smiles before finally leaving the classroom.  
Danny was still looking out the window.  
Once the teacher left Savannah stayed behind in classes to study her skills while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left the classroom to eat their lunch during lunchtime.  
Danny got up from his seat and walks towards her desk as he sat down by Savannah and set his lunch on the desk.  
Savannah looks up from her book and noticed the extra student is sitting across from her desk noticed a lunch box on the desk so she sighs and put her book down looks at him in the eyes light green met dark brown. " hi can I help you?" She says in a confused and serious innocent tone feeling uneasy and a little bit annoyed but stay calm.  
Danny looked over surprised to see the student if Savannah didn't say anything he might have gone the whole time thinking they were alone.

  
" Hello? Are you there?" Savannah says softly and moves her hands in front of him.  
"..." Danny doesn't respond as he was lost in thought and starts eating his lunch as he looks at her.  
Savannah sighs and returns back to her reading since she didn't bring her lunch box with her.  
Danny wished he could help so he split his sandwich and gave her half. " here." He said with a smile.  
Savannah gave him a confused look but took it slowly from his hand half smiles. "Uh um thank you. ..." she said softly.  
" no problem." He said softly as he ate his food. while Savannah started eating as well slowly.  
" why are you sitting next to me? although I am grateful for the food you gave me." Savannah says softly.  
"Just trying to be nice. You seem like you need a friend. ." Danny said gently in a friendly tone.  
Savannah sighs tiredly and put her book away inside her bag and face him straight with a serious look. " I don't need a friend I am fine without anyone especially from a boy like you so leave me alone, " she says softly.  
Danny decided he needed to teach Savannah to have fun so that's what he was going to do. " you don't even know me. How can you assume when you don't know?" he said gently as he looks at her.

  
Savannah glares at him with hatred and pain look in her eyes. " I know enough because I had seen what guys do to girl's it's something you won't understand." She says softly and in a harsh tone as she crosses her arms.  
Danny looked at her surprised in her response. This wasn't how He and Sam raised her. He was hurt by her remark but remained calm.  
Savannah gets up from her seat and walks out of the classroom after finished eating the half sandwich he gave her.  
Danny looked out the window wondering what was wrong with her.  
Savannah walks out the academy see Naruto and Sakura talking so she quickly hides behind the tree to listen.  
Danny left the classroom keeping a distance from Savannah as he stands on top of a roof to keep a close eye on his daughter especially now since the way he had seen how she had acted towards him.  
" Hey, Sakura! he said and waves his hand at her. since we in the same group I was thinking we could have lunch together and get to know each other." Naruto says cheerfully in a friendly tone.

  
" why would I eat lunch with you how did that even crossed your mind," Sakura said in an angry tone as she glares at him.  
" but we're in the same group so I just thought-" Naruto began to say before he was cut off by her.  
" Naruto you are annoying," Sakura said in angry tone glares at him with hatred before walking away from him. " Sasuke where are you?" she said in a flirting tone as she leaves.

  
" but... I.... uh... " Naruto said as he watches her go doesn't know that he was being watched.  
Savannah was watching everything behind a tree and shakes her head slowly not liking how Sakura treated him.  
Danny shook his head as he watched the scene before him. He had to do something to help Savannah, but he knew he couldn't reveal himself. at least not yet, he thought about how he was bullied in school and how he had hoped he'd taught his children good values... figuring he was wrong he sighed disappointedly he smirked as he thought about how he figured he could kill two birds with one stone by teaching Savannah and Sakura a well-deserved lesson.

  
Savannah sighs to herself as she watched Naruto walk away looking sad her dark brown eyes changed their color to golden in anger as a golden aura showed around her body as she walks away going back to the classroom to wait for their training legend ninja sensei to arrive.  
..............................................................back in the classroom.........................................................  
"He's late," Naruto said in an annoyed high pitched voice as he looks through the doors side to side with his head out.  
"Naruto just sit down!" Sakura yells at him an annoyed tone from her seat.  
"..." Sasuke just stays in his seat waiting calmly as he watches them both.  
" I don't want to, how come our teacher is the only one that's late? I am ready to roll believe it. other groups had already met their new teachers and had taken off to some kind of adventures or something and Iruka sensei is gone too." he said in patience tone getting tired of waiting.

  
"we know ok," Sakura said in an annoyed tone as she shut her eyes to stay calm.  
Naruto than suddenly gets an idea for pranking the teacher so he grabbed a chalk eraser and stood on a desk and place the eraser on top of the door.  
then she opens her eyes after hearing a noise. "hey what are you doing?!" Sakura yells at Naruto  
"..." Sasuke looks at Naruto and makes an annoyed look as he watches his rival/ best friend.  
"hehe," Naruto laughs after setting up his prank.  
"Naruto!" Sakura yells at him again.  
that's what he gets for coming late. surprise!" Naruto says in a mocking tone than jumps back down from the desk land on the floor.  
Savannah watches everything from the back row seat with Landon sitting next to her watching everything as well.  
" your asking for trouble you know you shouldn't do that," Sakura said in a serious tone. as she put her both hands on her hips '' cha I love stuff like this!'' she yells out inside her mind.  
" hm, our teacher is a Jounin and a legend Ninja. do you think he will fall for that?" Sasuke said in a calm tone as he shut his eyes in irritation as he clasped his hands together.  
" Yeah, Sasuke is right! you are so clueless Naruto!" Sakura kept on yelling. as the teacher's hands grasped the door of the classroom.

  
Sasuke eyed the door as Sakura gasped at the door as Naruto grinned.  
Boop went the eraser on the sensei's head as Naruto pointed and laughed. ''I got him!, he totally fell for it!'' he said as he chuckled.  
Sakura blushed as she grasped her hands together. ''I'm sorry, sensei I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen, I'd never do anything like that,'' said Sakura as she thought. ''Perfect shot!''  
as Sasuke didn't look amused at what just happened.'' He actually fell for that cheap trick?'' he asked himself. ''Is this guy really a Jounin?'' he wondered as he looked in their direction.  
The sensei bent down and picked up the eraser as Naruto and Sakura smiled at him, Sasuke eyeing him curiously his hands grasped together, as the sensei looked at the eraser.  
''Hm,'' he said moving his hand clutching the eraser from view. ''How can I put this..'' he began to say as he stroked his chin in thought. ''My first impression of this group.,'' he said as he looked at them, their expressions the same. ''You're all bunch of idiots,'' he said as their expressions quickly changed.

  
Danny makes an amused look on his face as he tries not to chuckle at the sensei's comment.  
Savannah stayed quiet as she tried to hold in her laughter as well.  
when the sensei turned his back to lead the students somewhere to talk,  
Danny becomes invisible as he followed them.  
...........................................................................time skip on top of the roof...........................................................................  
"Alright why don't you interduce yourselves one of time." the sensei told them calmly.  
"interduce ourselves? well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked the sensei curiously.  
" things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies things like that." the sensei told them calmly as he waved his both hands and looks at them after crossing his arms.  
"why don't you tell us stuff first I mean before we talk to tell you about us so we can see how it supposed to work," Naruto said.

  
"me?" the sensei asked and pointed at himself before he continues talking. I'm Kakashi Hatake. things I like.... and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that." he said calmly keeping his expression blank.  
"huh?" Naruto and Sakura both said in unison surprised as they looked at their sensei.  
" my dreams for the future... never really had thought about it, as for my hobbies... I have lot's of hobbies." Kakashi finished his speech.

  
" that was a totally useless all he really told us was his name," Sakura said to her teammates in annoyed tone looking annoyed too.  
" Yeah huh," Naruto nodded his head in agreement.  
"..." Sasuke stayed quiet listening looks emotionless.  
"..." Savannah just listens quietly as she looks at her teammates than back at her new teacher wondering where is Landon she knew he was with them earlier in the classroom.  
unknown to them Danny was there the whole time listening to everything invisible.  
"ok, your turn. you on the right you first." Kakashi sensei said calmly and crossed his arms with a blank expression on his face.

  
"believe it! I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring water into the ramen cup. my hobbies are to eat all different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! then the whole village would stop disrespecting me and started treating me like I am somebody! somebody important!" Naruto finished his speech.  
'' wow he has grown up in a very interesting way.'' Kakashi sensei thinks to himself as he looks at his students. "alright next" he calls out calmly with a blank expression.

  
" I am Sakura Haruno what I like... she says cheerfully in a fangirling tone. uh I mean the person I like is.....she smiles and looks at Sasuke.  
"....." Sasuke just stays quiet with an emotionless expression with his both arms over his mouth.  
" heh uh heh my dream for the future is..." Sakura giggle's in between her words and squeals in a fangirling way.  
" and what do you hate?" Kakashi sensei asked her calmly with a blank expression.  
" Naruto!" Sakura yells out after her fangirling expression changed to angry one.  
"ahhh" Naruto screams in hurtful and tears started to show on his eyes.  
''girls her age are more interest in boys than ninja training.'' Kakashi sensei thinks to himself. "next" he said calmly as he looks at his students.

  
Danny was still invisible as he watched the class.  
" uh sorry to say this but Kakashi sensei one of our teammates isn't here yet I think...." Savannah says softly in a polite tone.  
"Hmm... "Kakashi looks around and notices Landon is missing realizing that Savannah is right. " well wherever he is he be in trouble for being late," he says calmly.

  
Danny appeared by the sensei instantly. 'I've been here, I just.. keep to myself..'' he said in an honest and serious tone.  
suddenly Sakura, Naruto jumped in shocked not expecting that.  
Savannah doesn't react since she is used to this kind of thing by now since Kane always do that to her she just stays quiet. 

  
Sasuke was unfrozen by the sudden appearance unlike Sakura and Naruto he looks at Landon with a serious and yet curious eye wondering how did he had done that.  
" ah, Landon you're always had been here the whole time I see." Kakashi sensei said calmly but his expression shows shocked.

  
Danny nods. " yes," he said gently.  
"I see go sit down with miss River." Kakashi sensei says calmly as he point towards Savannah.  
Danny gulped. ''great..'' He said sarcastically in his head.  
" is there a problem Landon?' Kakashi sensei ask him calmly notice him gulp.  
"No, sir. " Danny said confidently as he listens and sat by Savannah keeping his eyes towards the teacher.  
" since you had caused some scene you won't mind going next Landon?" Kakashi sensei asked him calmly. with still blank expression.

  
Savannah looks at Landon with mix feelings between hatred and curiously as she watches him quietly waits patiently for him to interduce himself.  
Sakura looks at Landon curiously as well but also in fangirling way thinking that Landon is the second coolest guy in the academy since he is mysterious with the mask on.'' he's so cool! he beat Sasuke in a class once in fighting test!'' she yells out in her head.  
''hm how strong is he?'' Sasuke thinks to himself as he looks at his new rival besides Naruto.  
'' wow its so awesome to have someone other than Sasuke who is strong in team someone who won't look down on me.'' Naruto thinks to himself excitedly.

  
Danny stood up from the ground as he went front of Kakashi as he looks at his new teammates calmly,  
Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Savannah looks at him as they wait for him to talk.   
"Um...I'm Landon River...i'm...'' he looks at himself. "fourteen and I like to invent things...." "I.. hate... bullies... my hobbies is hanging out with my friends and play games...." "my dream for future is to be a hero so I could keep my friends and family safe..." he finished his speech as he looks at them.  
Kakashi looks at Landon in surprised didn't expect that answer coming from a fourteen teen- genin boy ninja  
Savannah stares at Landon curiously without saying anything.  
Naruto looks at Landon with wide eyes open.

  
Sakura looks at Landon with fangirling eyes.  
''he looks not only strong he talks strongly too it's decided from now on he is my rival''. Sasuke thinks to himself  
'' well that's a first normally kids his age only care about being best and powerful he seems interesting'' Kakashi thinks to himself.  
Danny looks at Kakashi with a serious look hearing his thought. "Being the best and powerful, have many different reasons...as for me. Those who choose to be better or having power over another's well being is both selfish and naïve " said Landon as he answers.  
Kakashi looks at Landon in shocked as he looks at him. " how.. did you..." he asked him wondering how had Landon read his mind.

  
Savannah smiles little as she watches them is happy and surprised to hear that from Landon.  
Sakura giggles in a fangirling way as she stares at him.  
"hm," Sasuke says with an emotionless expression as he looks at Landon.  
"he is right I agree with him! " Naruto yells out.  
"One does not learn...one just knows," said Danny looking at the sensei.  
" well then next," Kakashi said as he looks at Savannah and Sasuke since they are the only ones left who didn't interduce themselves yet.

  
" uh, Kakashi sensei do I have to?" Savannah asked him with a polite and soft tone feeling uncomfortable.  
Kakashi sensei looks at her and raised his one eyebrow.  
Sakura, Naruto looks at her with question look wondering why she doesn't want to talk about herself, while Sasuke looks at her with interest in his black eyes for once so he pays attention for once.  
Danny was still wondering what was bothering her...  
Savannah sighs and crosses her arms looks in between kind and annoyed as she looks at her sensei and at her teammates before started speaking softly. " I like my friends.. I hate.... liars... users.... and anyone who abandons their friends.... my hobbies is... reading....writing..., singing, dancing... my dreams for future is.... protecting others and keep the world at peace.... changed people lives for better.... changed bad ones into good by showing them a different path of life.... I guess..." she finished her speech and smiles shyly.  
Danny crossed his arms as he smirked as if proud.

  
Kakashi looks at her in surprised didn't expect that answer either from her he thought she be like other girls boy crazy but he guesses he was wrong. '' this girl. sure is different... - no very rare type unlike other genin's I had seen she actually know what she wants to do as a ninja.'' he thinks to himself.  
Sakura looks at Savannah with green wide eyes open in speechless. '' cha she thinks she is better than me?! I will show her!'' she thinks to herself.  
'' wow Savannah is so amazing! I am so happy to have her as my childhood friend.'' Naruto thinks to himself.  
'' hm she's different if that's all she wants to do in life than maybe I should try to be her friend we are in the same team after all'' Sasuke thinks to himself as he looks at her with interest eyes but face shows emotionless expression.   
Savannah noticed they all are looking at her just like at Fenton home when her parents and uncle Dan and her twin brother Alex looked at her back home. '' ugh why is that whenever I do talk everyone stares at me like that? I feel uncomfortable!" she thinks to herself.  
" give her space guys ." Said Landon defensively looking serious in his green eyes.  
Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stopped looking at Savannah than they look at Landon than they returned back to acting normal.

  
" alright last one," Kakashi said calmly.  
Sakura, Naruto, Savannah, Landon, and Kakashi looks at Sasuke next and waits.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything" Sasuke begin to say in calm and serious tone with an emotionless expression.  
" huh!" Sakura said in surprised as she listens and looks at him.   
"what I have is not a dream because I will make it into a reality I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." his calm tone changed into dark tone when he finished his speech. there was dark expression look in his face.  
"..." Kakashi makes a blank expression after hearing that.  
Naruto and Sakura look at Sasuke in shocked in speechless.

  
Savannah looks at Sasuke with hatred eyes as she tries not to roll her eyes trying to stay calm.  
'' geez I hope he doesn't mean me.'' Naruto thinks to himself making a scared expression.  
'' Sasuke is so hot!'' Sakura thinks to herself. makes a fangirling expression.  
Danny rolls his green glowing eyes in anger. '' he's acting just like how Dan used to be.'' he thinks to himself.  
''just as I thought.'' Kakashi thinks to himself with a serious expression. " good each your unique and have your own ideas " we will have our first mission tomorrow." he said calmly.  
"yep. he put a hand over his head as a salute. what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked excitedly.  
" it's a task that the sixth of us will do together." Kakashi sensei explains calmly.  
" what? what? what?!" Naruto asked again excitedly as Savannah, Landon, Sakura, and Sasuke stayed quiet to listen.  
" a survival exercise." Kakashi sensei said calmly.

  
" huh? a survival exercise?" Naruto asked confused tone as he looks at his sensei.  
" I thought we were supposed to have real mission not more practice. we already did this stuff at the academy that's how we got here." Sakura said in a complaining tone.  
"..." Sasuke just listens quietly with an emotionless expression.  
"....." Savannah just listens to her teammate complain she just shakes her head disagreement at Sakura childish behavior.  
"...." Danny just relaxed his muscles as he listens as well without saying anything.  
" this is not like your preview training." Kakashi sensei said calmly.  
"so uh so what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked curiously with a confused expression.  
"muhehehe." Kakashi sensei started laughing darkly with arms crossed against his chest.  
"..." Sasuke just looks emotionless expression without doing anything.  
"..." Savannah looks at Kakashi curiously with innocent brown eyes.

  
" hey hold on that's a normal question what's so funny?" Sakura asked Kakashi with serious and curious eyes.  
"...." Danny raised his eyebrow as he looks at Kakashi sensei with a strange look.  
" muhehe well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it muhehe ." Kakashi sensei said in a mocking tone.  
" huh?" Naruto said in a confused tone.  
"of the twenty -seven graduates who just came here only nine of them will be actually accepted as genin's the other eighth teens will be wealed out and send back to the academy. in other words, it's a make it or break it pass-fail test and the chance you fail is least sixthly sixth percent." Kakashi finished explaining with a deadly serious expression.  
"..." Sasuke makes an angry serious expression.  
"..." Sakura makes an annoyed and tired expression.

  
"...." Naruto makes a shocked expression.  
"...." Savannah makes a calm expression not much caring about the test.  
"...." Danny makes a serious expression.  
" see, didn't I told you wouldn't like it." Kakashi sensei said calmly.  
" that's crazy! we worked hard to get here believe it! what was that graduated test for anyway?! ''Naruto yelled at the sensei.  
"Oh, that? that was just select candidates who might become genin's or not." Kakashi sensei said calmly.  
" whaaat?!" Naruto said in shout tone.  
" that's how it is I decide whether you pass or fail. meet at the deserted training spot at five am and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi sensei said in a calm and serious tone.  
  
Naruto growls in anger than starts to think to himself. '' well I am not going to be weal out people going to look up to me someday I got to pass this test believe it. believe it!'' he finished his thought.  
'' if I fail I will be separated from Sasuke this is trial of love! Sakura thinks to herself.  
Sasuke just turns his head to look at Kakashi sensei with a serious and emotionless expression.  
'' I don't understand why Clockwork send me here as a mission ugh I guess I will find out soon.'' Savannah thinks to herself.  
'' something doesn't seem right with that black hair boy what happened with him and his clan hmm... gah focus Fenton you're here to protect your daughter.'' Danny thinks to himself.

  
" that's it your dismissed." Kakashi's back was facing them as he waved at them. "oh." he said as he turns his head to face them again. tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you puke." he said calmly as Sasuke makes an emotionless expression. Naruto and Sakura clearly shocked as Savannah was calm. Danny looked ahead as he looked ahead with an utterly serious and calm expression.  A.n Hope you enjoyed it! more to come sorry about the video! Dpl2 chapter written by Savannah Daisy River


End file.
